


聽說學長被甩了

by Tissue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 沒重點, 老梗, 隨便寫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 這是一個學弟肖想同系的學長又正好遇到他被甩然後把學長拐上床的故事感情是一種矛盾的心理掙扎。他骨子裡犯賤，一邊告訴自己必須遠離，又止不住想靠近的心。
Relationships: 直男被掰彎學長攻/心口不一的學弟受, 陳學峰/余彥文
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

「聽說學長被甩了。」在走往學餐買便當的路上突然有人這麼說。  
有人問：「哪個學長？」  
那人又接著繼續講：「陳學峰啊幹，他之前跟大一那個超正的學妹在一起，結果學妹劈腿被當場抓包，就分了。」  
「陳學峰她還看不上哦，眼光也太高了吧。」  
「沒，好像是學長死都不跟她上床欲求不滿跑去約炮。」起頭的人聳了聳肩，自己說出來都覺得有點荒謬。  
一陣反應不及的沉默後才終於有人發出一聲不可置信的驚嘆：「……蛤？」

話題中心的陳學峰是系上大三的一個學長，有參加系排，大一的時候還打過校排的那種，人長得又高又帥，聽說雞雞很大。  
雞雞很大是余彥文猜的，他當然沒看過陳學峰的屌，只能從他穿排球褲的樣子意淫。  
總之，這個又高又帥，打個球都可以被圍觀的學長，在三個月前被人看見和一個學妹手牽手逛街，在三個多月後的今天又被爆出對方劈腿作結。  
理由居然是因為不願意跟人家上床，而且據那個爆料的同學說，陳學峰當時還很嚴厲的希望女方能愛惜身體，講了一些假如不小心出事自己無法擔起責任⋯⋯之類的話。  
結果一轉頭學妹就給他扣了一頂大綠帽。  
余彥文啃著雞腿聽完事情經過，不知道其他人怎麼想的，只覺得陳學峰的這種禁慾感讓他有夠興奮。

余彥文今年大二，他大一時參加的系露就是陳學峰那一屆辦的，也因此他早早就見過這個學長，也看過很多次他打球的模樣。  
陳學峰打球的時候是真的帥，一記跳發又凶又猛，和舉球搭配好的話那個扣殺根本接都接不住。余彥文曾見過學長在場邊拉起衣服下襬擦汗，緊實的小腹和他張力十足的手臂，出力時肌肉繃得死緊，也難怪總是吸引其他人的目光。  
余彥文就是個零，在知道學長交女朋友前拿他當幻想對象自慰的純零，同時也是個只敢在腦內妄想不敢行動的孬種。  
至今連個戀愛都沒談過，更不用說當然還是個處男。  
——但他們分手了。  
余彥文舔了舔嘴唇想，他終於又可以拿陳學鋒當幻想對象自慰了。

過沒幾天，當初那個爆料的同學跑來找余彥文去夜唱。  
「記得帶酒，搭公車過去，今天晚上要幫陳學峰療傷。」  
余彥文從書桌旁的抽屜裡撈出一瓶威士忌，聞言一愣：「他有這麼受傷？」  
「也沒⋯⋯唉他們就只是想喝酒而已啦！」  
大三的學長們愛喝酒，尤其喜歡找他們一起開一間包廂邊喝邊唱。余彥文大一的時候去過兩次，後來覺得太累了就不再參與。  
他本來是想給同學一支酒打發掉對方，可轉念一想，既然是幫陳學峰療傷，那麼他肯定會去；如果陳學峰會去，那他去一下……好像也不是不可以？

十一點開始的夜唱，余彥文和幾個同屆的搭公車過去十點半就到了。  
他們和先到場的學長碰了頭，把酒交給學長後又跑去外面的香腸攤買了幾支烤香腸，幾個人邊啃邊聊天，時間一到就先進去包廂了。就如同學所說，學長們只是想找個名目來喝酒，落座以後要了幾個冰桶，歌都還沒唱就開喝了。陳學峰和另外幾個系排的學長比較晚到，來的時候他們已經喝了兩輪。幾個學長一看見陳學峰進門就吆喝著要他遲到罰兩杯，陳學峰婉拒不了，只好一次乾了兩杯烈酒。  
包廂很大，余彥文和其他學弟坐在靠角落位置默默聊天，他偶爾偷偷看一眼學長們那頭的情況，看著拼命被灌酒的陳學峰，原本其實是想就這樣就好。  
可不知道哪個學長喝上了頭，拉著陳學峰到處勸酒，勸著勸著就勸到了余彥文這邊。

「來來來，介紹一下陳學峰陳學長，剛被甩了學弟們跟他碰個杯幫學長清清霉運啊！哈哈哈！」  
學長搭著陳學峰的肩膀明顯已經醉了，陳學峰架不住，兩人雙雙倒在學弟們讓出的空位上。  
「我哪有什麼霉運要除……唉算了。」陳學峰蹙著眉還是拿來桌上的酒斟滿酒杯，一一和身邊的人隔空敬酒喝了幾口。  
輪到余彥文的時候陳學峰愣了一下說：「我以為你不會來。」  
正在替自己倒酒的余彥文聞言也怔住了，一抬頭就撞上陳學峰的視線；他手抖了一下，瓶口一歪不小心就灑了些酒液出來。  
「對、對不起……」余彥文回過神來發現自己闖了禍，趕緊抽幾張紙巾來擦拭桌面。

陳學峰沒料到自己一句話對方反應這麼大，幫忙抽了幾張紙巾遞給余彥文，靠過去在他身邊低聲問：「怎麼了？」  
音樂的聲音很大，他們必須貼得很近才能聽見彼此的聲音；余彥文撇了一眼兩人之間瞬間縮短的距離，嚥下一口唾液說：「學長知道我？」  
收拾完桌子以後他們坐回沙發上，肩膀挨著肩膀。  
陳學峰偏過頭在余彥文耳邊道：「我們之前也有一起唱過歌吧？聽說你好像不太喜歡這種地方，還以為你今天不會來。」  
學長喝了酒略顯沙啞的嗓音彿在耳際，余彥文不禁縮了縮肩膀，腦子一陣晃蕩便脫口而出：「因為你要來我才來的。」  
「什麼？」陳學峰沒聽清，歪頭又靠過去了一點。  
余彥文也不知道自己怎麼了，是因為喝了酒嗎？還是因為學長的話？又或是他們從未有過的近距離？  
余彥文咬緊下唇糾結了幾秒，想想就今晚就好，大家都喝茫了，也許可以為自己製造一次機會也說不定？  
他抬頭在陳學峰耳邊說：「知道你要來我才來的，聽說學長失戀了，那你要不要跟我上床？」

陳學峰愣了愣，在明白余彥文的意思之後瞪大眼睛，滿臉震驚又不解的看向他。  
話已經說出口，余彥文沒有回頭路了，他只好勉強揚起笑容說：「男生又不會懷孕，也不用你負責，爽一發沒負擔，我可以給你上。」  
一口氣講完還覺得自己挺會說話的。  
只見陳學峰深深皺起了眉頭說：「我不想。」  
「那我可以吃你的雞雞嗎？」  
「我現在頭腦不太清醒。」陳學峰閉了閉眼睛，再睜開時眼神在余彥文身上聚了焦低聲道：「況且這裡到處都是人，你要在大家面前幫我口交？」  
好像也不是不可以，不過以陳學峰的性格他肯定不會同意。  
余彥文舔了舔嘴唇繼續說服他：「可以去外面的廁所。」  
「⋯⋯髒。」  
「那我們去開房好了，房費我出。」

陳學峰看了他很久很久，久到余彥文都覺得有點尷尬，不禁想大概像這樣乘著酒意的行動還是過於大膽了。  
既然學長不願意，那他繼續待在旁邊也沒什麼意思，余彥文抿唇笑了一下想換個位子，沒想到正準備抽身，腰際卻突然環上一隻手，同時帶著酒氣的呼吸湊到耳邊說：「走。」  
余彥文差點就腿軟了。

隨便找了個藉口一前一後的離開，余彥文用app訂好房間，被逼著用陳學峰遞過來的信用卡付好錢，接著就被塞進計程車直奔旅館。  
他幾乎是被扛進房間裡的。  
一落鎖就被充滿酒氣的嘴唇鋪天蓋地的吻住，陳學峰一雙眼睛直盯著他，變著角度粗暴的吻他，眼裡血絲明顯，難以看出他的情緒。  
余彥文張開嘴努力換氣，整個人掛在學長身上，伸出舌頭和他接吻。

余彥文很瘦，陳學峰一隻手臂就能把他卡在身上；他用空著的另一隻手從腰際探進去往上摸，一下子就找到小小的乳頭，不輕不重的掐了一下。  
「啊⋯⋯！」余彥文反射性的挺腰，明明心裡想躲，卻是自己把自己送上門。  
陳學峰咬咬牙，用力扯下礙事的T恤，低頭含住余彥文右邊的乳頭，抿唇吮吸。  
余彥文搭著陳學峰的手臂稍稍施力推拒道：「學長……嗯……」  
「你要推開我嗎？」陳學峰沉聲問，語氣中帶著不容拒絕嚴厲。  
余彥文軟著聲音開口：「我要、洗一下……」  
陳學峰一怔，旋即鬆開了對余彥文的桎梏，眼睜睜看他一個人跌跌撞撞跑進浴室。

然而余彥文才剛脫掉褲子，抖著雙手拔開蓮蓬頭，陳學峰居然就直接進來了。  
他全裸著由後往前摟住余彥文的腰問：「為什麼要拆蓮蓬頭？」  
「你進來幹嘛啊你、你出去啦……」余彥文想推開，奈何他實在沒有力氣了，推了幾次陳學峰倒是貼著他站得穩穩的，紋絲不動，還補了一句：「我跟你一起，你可以教我。」  
余彥文心道我也是第一次啊！看著學習慾望強烈的學長簡直欲哭無淚。  
可陳學峰倔強的不肯走，余彥文只好憑藉著網路上學來的知識和方法，閉著眼睛用學長的手指完成他人生第一次真正的清潔，走出浴室的時候羞恥得只想直接退房。  
⋯⋯當然是不可能的。  
洗過澡的陳學峰早已進入狀態，就算余彥文想跑，也已經來不及了。

幸好陳學峰就算不懂也沒想硬來，他耐著性子讓余彥文教他擴張，兩根沾滿潤滑液的手指在後穴緩慢抽插，余彥文抱著陳學峰的手臂輕蹭，陰莖硬得出水。  
余彥文的喘氣很小很低，像在嚶嚀，又沒那麼軟；陳學峰盯著他紅潤的面頰出神，心跳如鼓，萬萬沒想到一個男人也能有這種、這種⋯⋯被情慾支配，令他口乾舌燥的樣子。  
「舒服嗎？」他問。  
余彥文咬著下唇點頭，伸出手捋了把自己的性器，又用手背碰了碰陳學峰的硬挺說：「我想幫你舔。」  
陳學峰頓了一下，抽出手指說：「我想直接進去，可以嗎？」

可以，怎麼不可以，超可以的。  
雖然沒能吃到學長的雞雞讓余彥文有點遺憾，但能聽到陳學峰的主動請求，那點小遺憾也能煙消雲散。  
陳學峰是真的沒有經驗，給自己戴保險套的時候還差點手滑，最後還是余彥文小心翼翼的幫他滾到根部。  
他眼睛盯著那根朝思暮想的雞雞，偷偷用手量了一下，比他中指到大拇指之間的距離還長，至少可以肯定有十五公分。  
「你很有經驗？」陳學峰吻了他一下。  
余彥文處在興奮中看了學長一眼沒答話，他讓陳學峰仰躺在床上，一手握著自己的性器，一手扶著陳學峰的，正對著自己的後穴慢慢擠了進去。

窄小的甬道被粗硬的性器撐開，余彥文本來咬牙撐著，無奈才剛坐下去一點就難受得不行，終於還是忍不住哽咽出聲：「好痛……學長……嗚……」  
「你慢一點啊。」  
「……真的好痛……」  
陳學峰無奈的嘆了口氣，像摸貓一樣輕輕揉捏余彥文的後頸安撫他：「乖啊。」  
其實陳學峰還不至於醉到分不清自己在做什麼，他能勃起就至少證明了他還是有點意識的；只不過喝了酒的腦袋實在混沌得不行，都不知道自己怎麼就這樣和學弟滾上床。  
真的是因為酒精鈍化了他的思考嗎？  
然而此時此刻看著面前淌滿淚水的一張臉龐，他不僅沒有一絲反感，反倒是有些心疼了起來。

余彥文一坐到底之後就那樣不清不重的晃著腰。大抵是一開始疼到幾乎讓他脫力，等到後面沒那麼痛了，他卻也沒力氣抬腰了。  
余彥文的慢磨惹得陳學峰難受，他額上全是耐心等待沁上的汗，等了一陣子才發現余彥文根本沒辦法讓他痛快。  
這個學弟說得好像他很習慣這種事一樣，其實根本沒有經驗吧？  
意識到這一點，陳學峰咋舌一聲，抓著余彥文的屁股把人拖起來轉了個身背對自己，強硬的按在床上之後抬起他的腰重新捅了進去。  
「啊嗯⋯⋯！」  
陳學峰被陡然夾緊的內壁逼得喘出一口氣，隨後扣著余彥文的腰開始毫不留情的挺胯操幹他。

陳學峰也是第一次，角度和力度嘗試了幾次才找準，抓到訣竅以後他捏著余彥文的臀瓣試探性的撞了幾下，結果直接引來身下人敏感的猛顫。  
「嗚……」  
陳學峰愣了愣才反應過來他這是頂到余彥文舒服的地方了，扣著他的腰又來回挺了幾下問：「是這裡？」  
余彥文拼命搖頭否認：「不是、不……啊！」  
他手掌撐著床面想往前爬，才剛動作就又被陳學峰毫不留情的把他拉回來直插到底；陳學峰狠狠咬了下余彥文的耳廓，這次換成了肯定的低聲說：「是這裡。」

隔著一層乳膠並不妨礙快感洶湧襲來，余彥文到後來幾乎沒了力氣，連碰都沒碰就射在事先墊好的浴巾上。  
他高潮了兩次，陳學峰卻一次都還沒有射出來，最後只得塌著腰任學長在身上喘著熱氣馳騁。

隔天早上陳學峰醒來的時候余彥文已經不在了。  
他碰了碰旁邊的床墊，是冷的。  
余彥文連張紙條都沒留就跑了。


	2. Chapter 2

說一晚就一晚，余彥文的心態是真的放得開。  
他們本來就沒有對方的聯絡方式，不同年級平時也遇不太到，後來就徹底沒了聯繫。  
余彥文是想，反正陳學峰本來就是喜歡女孩子的大直男，那晚只是被他用失戀和酒精當理由趁虛而入，雖然有點不好意思，但一晚過後該忘的都忘了，大概過沒多久就會再交到新的女朋友了吧。  
他那麼帥又那麼受歡迎，想談戀愛還不容易嗎？  
噢，還有，他雞雞真的很大。  
回憶起將自己緊窄的穴肉撐大填滿的雞雞，余彥文現在光是用手撸前面已經沒有辦法輕易感到滿足，有時候還得依靠後面來高潮。  
雖然過程變得有點麻煩，但爽度因此而提升許多，對於自慰的質感提高這一點余彥文還是滿開心的，不僅每天都可以神清氣爽地去上課，還能維持一貫的好心情。

余彥文覺得學長肯定能找到下一個女朋友，逍遙又快活，殊不知陳學峰其實氣炸了。  
陳學峰氣死了。  
他沒忘，也根本忘不了，那個看起來清純乖巧的學弟坐在自己身上慢吞吞的搖，最後被自己按在床上操了很久，還連續射了兩次，到後來陰莖軟趴趴的吐著清液他才終於射出來結束了這瘋狂的一晚。  
說是酒後亂性，但偏偏他記得一清二楚；他只是頭腦稍微遲鈍了點，但並不是完全沒有反應能力。  
最氣人的是，跟學弟做愛居然還挺爽的。  
陳學峰不太確定余彥文到底是不是第一次，從他的態度和他說話聽起來像是很有經驗的樣子，但實際做起來之所以會耗費那麼長時間，也是因為他們倆摸索了好一陣子才找到能讓彼此都舒服的方法，那時候看起來又不像是有那麼一回事。  
不管怎麼說，陳學峰只想把余彥文抓來問問他到底什麼意思。

「不是很明顯嗎？人家只想跟你玩玩而已。」  
陳學峰在一天晚上他們練球的空檔把這件事跟王家瑋說，得到了對方的這個回答。  
王家瑋算是他在系上比較能說心裡話的朋友，同時也是系排的二傳，平常練球打球幾乎都是一起，默契不錯，也就變得比較熟悉一些。  
陳學峰聽完以後愣了愣，完全沒有想到還有這一層。  
「反正你也爽到了他也爽到了，那就算了吧，跑去糾纏人家不像你的作風啊，搞不好他已經跑去釣下一個了。」熱身過後，他們一來一往的一個托球一個接球，王家瑋變換了幾個角度讓陳學峰去接，一邊問：「破處的感覺怎麼樣？」  
陳學峰半蹲著打直了雙手去接，一邊回答：「很不爽，我對一夜情沒興趣。」  
王家瑋跳起來給了個高球說：「不然你想怎麼辦？跟他交往嗎？男的？」  
碰咚。王家瑋這麼說話的同時，陳學峰瞥見旁邊看台上的一抹身影，一閃神沒接到球，排球應聲落了地。  
「陳學峰？」見陳學峰反常的漏接，王家瑋撿起滾回腳邊的排球，隨著他的視線看過去，但沒看出有什麼不同。  
不過沒等他想明白，陳學峰擺擺手，「我等一下回來。」忽然就這麼跑走了。  
王家瑋心一驚，反應過來的時候著急大吼：「你要去哪？陳學峰？陳學峰！」  
但陳學峰根本沒理他，後來還直接跑出了球場。

是余彥文。就在那個看台上，余彥文穿著黑色的背心、短褲和夾腳拖，雙手搭在膝蓋上撐著頭往球場看，在陳學峰不經意地看過去的同時他們直接對上視線了。  
──他在看他。  
陳學峰不可能看錯，而在他們對上眼後，從余彥文露出的驚愕的表情中也證實了他的猜測。  
原本他就對余彥文滿有印象的，是知道名字和長相但平常沒什麼交集的學弟，大部分有關於他的事情都是從其他學弟們那邊聽來的。他們說余彥文對夜遊夜唱都沒興趣，不會抽菸也不會喝酒，是個十足的乖乖牌。  
他大一的時候曾和他們一起去唱歌喝酒，陳學峰對他的印象就是那一次。余彥文的酒量真的很差，喝了幾杯威士忌之後就醉倒了，偏偏他們那天沒有排到夜唱，最後是陳學峰把他背回去的。  
幸好他酒品不錯，不吵不鬧也沒有吐，只是趴在陳學峰背上亂蹭，胡言亂語的說：「學長你的肩膀好寬啊。」  
「……」  
那時陳學峰聽了只覺得這個學弟有點好笑，現在想想，倒是多了些不同的想法。

余彥文一發現陳學峰看過來就起身跑了，只可惜他腳程太慢又跑不遠，最後被陳學峰直接堵在一處不容易被發現的暗角動彈不得。  
左右是學長的手臂，一隻腳還刻意卡進他的雙腿之間牽制他，余彥文抬頭看了陳學峰一眼，意識到自己是真的跑不了了又心虛的撇開視線。  
陳學峰掰著他的下顎扭回來，氣喘吁吁地問：「為什麼跑？」  
「……你、那你為什麼追過來？」  
「你一看到我就跑，我還不能追了？」  
余彥文不知道該怎麼回話，乾脆癟癟嘴低下頭不再看他，看上去竟然還有點委屈。  
陳學峰也不知道自己到底想做什麼，會追上來純粹是看到余彥文跑走的反射動作而已。他沉默了一陣，低頭看見余彥文身上那件背心在手臂那處開得稍低的洞口，胸口側邊因為那個開口露出來一大塊皮膚，他心裡一動，忍不住伸手直接從那個洞往裡探去低聲問：「你穿這麼露，是想繼續釣男人嗎？」  
余彥文身體猛的一顫，反應過來抓住陳學峰的手臂抬頭瞪大眼睛說：「啊？啊……喂，你、你不要摸啊。」  
余彥文力氣那麼小，根本阻止不了他，陳學峰又問了一次：「所以是嗎？」  
「我沒有啊我才不是那樣的！」  
「那你為什麼跟我上床，你是故意的嗎？你在耍我？」  
「……」余彥文張了張嘴，看著陳學峰卻一句話都說不出來，再度沉默。  
陳學峰見他不說話，順著他的皮膚摸到他的胸口，用力擰了下他的乳頭說：「回答我。」

余彥文看著陳學峰蹙著眉頭看他，腦袋裡亂成一團，是真的不知道該怎麼辦才好了。  
這和他原本以為的完全不一樣，對陳學峰來說那不過是因為失戀所造成的錯誤，他應該要立刻忘掉那一晚回到女孩子們環繞的生活，之後再交一個新的女朋友才對。  
而不是像現在這樣，他們的身體幾乎貼在一起，陳學峰還掐著他的乳尖，而余彥文根本不知道該怎麼跟學長解釋。  
難道要他直接說，因為他覬覦學長的雞雞很久了，所以就趁這機會看能不能把他拐上床，沒想到他竟然答應了，真是皆大歡喜嗎？  
他不被掐死才怪。

「學弟。」見余彥文遲遲不說話，陳學峰一邊輕輕揉弄他的乳頭，一邊彎腰湊到他耳邊用氣音說：「你硬了。」  
余彥文閉了閉眼睛，該死的下半身思考，就算是這種時候，他也一點都抵擋不了學長就在他眼前的刺激。  
但同時，陳學峰靠近他的動作讓他們之間的距離又更靠近了，余彥文也發現到對方的下身跟著起了變化，硬梆梆的貼著自己。  
「學長你不也……硬了。」  
「對。」陳學峰坦然承認，輕啃了下余彥文的耳朵尖說：「所以你到底要不要講？」  
余彥文輕哼出聲，扭頭躲開陳學峰對他耳朵又舔又咬的挑逗，試圖想推開他說：「學長為什麼要在意這個？你就忘了然後……」  
陳學峰扣著余彥文的手腕左右拉開，打斷他說：「我忘不了。」  
余彥文一愣，猛然抬頭對上陳學峰的眼睛。  
「我忘不了。」陳學峰又說了一次，他抿著唇表情嚴肅，雙眼直勾勾的盯著余彥文看，不像是在開玩笑的樣子。  
余彥文心裡不安定的鼓動，表面上佯裝鎮定的笑了出來：「為什麼？學長是gay嗎？但你明明剛跟學妹分手？」  
陳學峰表情一變也跟著笑了，「你為什麼不敢告訴我你找我上床的理由是什麼？」他摟住余彥文的腰，絲毫不給他逃跑的機會，一臉不說清楚今晚別想走的樣子。  
余彥文沒辦法，只好避重就輕的說：「我只是想跟你試試看而已。」  
陳學峰哦了一聲，挑眉道：「試過一次不滿意就跑了？」  
「沒有，我、我很滿意。」  
陳學峰笑了笑，對余彥文說：「那就再試一次。」

同一間旅館，同樣由陳學峰線上刷卡付了錢，他們分別洗過澡後，這次余彥文如願嘗到了陳學峰的雞雞。  
他跪在地上把陳學峰重新舔硬了，動作生澀的將粗碩的陰莖含進嘴裡用舌頭舔舐，模仿在影片裡看到的那樣吸他的龜頭，吞不下去的部分則用手掌摩擦。  
余彥文做得並不好，陳學峰感覺得出來他有點緊張，時不時被牙齒嗑到的刺痛感也讓他更加篤定余彥文其實沒什麼經驗。  
看著學弟努力想討好他的模樣，陳學峰忍著一點點疼痛摸他的頭髮和臉頰，余彥文受到鼓勵更加賣力的吸吮，漸漸的也讓他有了點快感。  
在余彥文試圖將陰莖往喉嚨口塞的時候陳學峰抽出來了，他讓余彥文躺上床，自己戴上保險套又擠了些潤滑液，這次不用余彥文領著他，他讓余彥文把雙腿搭在自己大腿上，一邊吻他一邊替他擴張。

余彥文簡直嚇死了，上一次他們做愛的時候學長明明還是什麼都不會的樣子，怎麼到了這一次他好像什麼都懂了似的，兩根手指在他後面抽插起來一點都不覺得奇怪。  
余彥文用腳後跟撞了他的腰一下，驚訝的問：「你、你為什麼……好像很熟練？」  
「我上網查過了。」  
「什、啊……」余彥文還來不及繼續問，陳學峰忽然抽出手指，吻了下他的肚臍，接著就換成陰莖進來了。  
「我學習能力不錯。」陳學峰笑著將余彥文兩條腿抬起來勾在肩上，欺身向前一插到底說：「體力也是。」

語畢，陳學峰挺腰一下深一下淺的開始操幹他，身體力行的證明了他體力有多好。  
他們換了個姿勢，余彥文站在角落雙手抵在牆上，踮著腳尖抬高屁股說：「學長我體力不太好……嗯……」  
陳學峰從後面擠了進去，吻了吻他的肩膀說：「沒關係，我幫你。」  
喝醉酒的陳學峰可以讓他連續兩次高潮都忍著沒射出來，清醒的陳學峰幹起來更加毫不留情。他扣著余彥文的腰把每一次的頂弄都撞得啪啪作響，吻他的後頸又吻他的肩膀，讓余彥文爽得不行。  
余彥文覺得自己幾乎要溺斃，被抱在懷裡到後來幾乎沒了力氣。

所以說，陳學峰真的轉性了嗎？

早上醒來的時候余彥文本來打算和上次一樣先溜，不過這次陳學峰比他更早醒來，在他準備下床前勾著他的腰把他拉回來錮在懷裡，用一個晚上長出來的鬍渣在他頭頂上蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地說：「再睡一下。」  
余彥文聽著學長沉穩的心跳聲，心裡後悔死了。早知道他就不要忍不住去看學長打球了，乖乖待在宿舍多好，就不會被看見也不會有後面那些，更不會跟學長第二次上床。  
余彥文心裡很清楚，他讓自己只留戀於學長的身體，過後也盡可能的避免聯繫，就是因為他知道，遠遠看著和實際接觸的感覺大不相同。  
因為人都有私心，而私心使人犯賤。  
因為他想講的理由和他心裡面真正所想的……完全不一樣。


	3. Chapter 3

陳學峰把余彥文留到近中午才一起退房離開，這次陳學峰把他送回宿舍，還互加了通訊軟體的好友，關係走向已經完全偏離了余彥文的認知。  
他根本不想跟學長熟悉起來或成為朋友，他希望學長不要再連繫他了，沒想到他們分開還不到三小時，陳學峰就傳了第一條訊息過來：【要不要一起吃晚餐？】  
余彥文倒抽了一口氣，直覺回應：【我有約了】  
陳彥峰立刻又傳來：【跟誰？】  
余彥文這次選擇已讀不回。

不是覺得煩，真的不是。雖然陳學峰的追問確實有點過頭，但余彥文沒有覺得他煩。  
說實話余彥文完全沒有想過有一天會和學長交換聯絡方式，更何況是被找出去吃飯了。  
他承認那晚邀請陳學峰上床就是一個衝動下的錯誤決定，天真的覺得學長無所謂也是余彥文的自以為。  
但照理來說，戀愛對象僅限於女性的陳學峰，在酒醒後意識到發生了什麼，了不起選擇遺忘或當作從沒有發生過，再者找他興師問罪完要他不准再靠近，極端一點的覺得他噁心變態，怎麼說都不會是再去開一次房間……還準備一起吃晚餐。  
太奇怪了，真的。余彥文有點怕，他不想跟學長變成朋友或炮友，他知道他們不適合那樣的關係。

被已讀後陳學峰也不惱，他乾脆把王家瑋找出來吃飯，順便跟他拿自己昨晚忘在球場的東西。  
「虧你還記得我。」他們約在學校附近的一間燒臘店，王家瑋把所有東西都裝在一個紙袋裡提過來，放在陳學峰腳邊說：「說吧，到底怎麼回事？」  
陳學峰自覺去付錢取餐，先把兩個人的晚餐端上桌，又去裝了兩杯冰紅茶回來，直到重新坐回位子上的時候才開口：「他看起來不像是很會玩的那種人。」  
王家瑋一聽不屑地翻了個白眼說：「哦拜託——張筱雯看起來也不像是會劈腿的婊子啊？你是白痴嗎？」  
張筱雯自然是陳學峰的前女友了，那個因為陳學峰不和她上床而跑去約炮的學妹。  
陳學峰眉頭一皺，沉下聲音說：「你不要這樣說她。」  
「……好、好，我的錯。」王家瑋一邊在心裡暗罵陳學峰的心軟，一邊撐著頭小口小口的喝紅茶繼續說：「但是陳學峰，你們只是上床而已，你懂我意思嗎？only sex，那不代表什麼，說真的，你又不喜歡男生，做過一次就不要再……」  
陳學峰打斷他說：「我們昨天又上床了。」

「咳咳咳咳咳……！」王家瑋嚇得被嘴裡的紅茶一口嗆到，咳了好一會兒後才慢慢緩下來，他抽了張紙巾擦嘴，驚訝的問：「幹，為什麼？」  
陳學峰蹙著眉把杯子推開一些，「我不知道……他就在看台那邊，我發現到他的時候他就跑了，然後我追過去把他攔下來，他說跟我上床很滿意，我說那就再做一次……」說到這裡他頓了一頓，揉著眉心有些懊惱的說：「靠，我真的不知道。」  
以往陳學峰總是朋友之中最冷靜的一個，王家瑋還是第一次見他這樣，他也不願意看陳學峰一個人煩惱，認真想了想後開口：「我想想，我覺得可能是這樣，你看你之前那麼禁慾，結果第一次竟然是跟男生，你只是因為這樣才有點錯亂而已，對，你現在就去找一個女的一夜情，立刻、馬上！」  
「我覺得不……」  
絲毫不給陳學峰反駁的機會，王家瑋打斷他說：「沒錯！就這樣！我們去Zclub！」

Zclub是這一帶評價不錯的夜店，因為交通便利、價格平實，週末還會有特別活動，因此廣受學生歡迎。  
王家瑋說走就走，他找了幾個對夜店比較熟悉的朋友一起，請他們幫忙跟公關訂了一個週五晚上的包廂，要陳學峰到時候準時過去。  
陳學峰沒辦法，只好答應了。  
他跟王家瑋其實都不是很常跑夜店的人，他們大部分都是為了幫朋友慶生才會過去，這次帶著那麼點莫名其妙的動機，陳學峰心不在焉的等到週五晚上，就連換衣服的時候都有點不自在。  
他沒有太正式的衣服，簡單套了件白素T和深色長褲，又拿了件襯衫就過去了，等人都到齊了後他們一群人隨著公關到二樓的包廂落座點了低消的酒，外頭開始陸續放人進來，音樂也隨之開始加大音量。

王家瑋喝了一杯酒說：「去舞池吧！」  
陳學峰沒聽清楚，轉頭跟幫他到酒的人道了聲謝，又問：「你說什麼？」  
王家瑋只好直接把人拉起來大吼：「我說，去舞池！」  
兩杯烈酒下肚後他們便到一樓的舞池，卻在勉強擠入人群後被分開來。陳學峰遙遙望著被擠到另外一邊的王家瑋，眼看周圍全是人，只好指著樓上示意回到包廂再會合。  
剛看到王家瑋點頭，陳學峰面前就來了一個女孩子，兩隻手貼著他的腰仰頭看他，笑著打了聲招呼：「嗨，一起嗎？」  
對方綁著高馬尾露出細瘦的脖頸，上身穿著貼身的細肩帶背心，下身則是牛仔短褲和布鞋，很好的凸顯出身材上的優勢。  
陳學峰朝王家瑋那邊看了一眼，王家瑋則投以他一個鼓勵的眼神，接著也被一個女孩拉走，無暇再顧及他。  
他只好點頭應道：「好。」

女孩說可以叫她小寧，在陳學峰同意後便轉過身要陳學峰從後面抱她，陳學峰於是輕輕環住她的腰，讓小寧剛好能貼著自己隨著音樂輕晃身體。  
小寧的雙手撫過陳學峰的手指，輕笑道：「你是打排球的？」  
「對，你怎麼知道？」  
「你手上有白貼的痕跡。」小寧話鋒一轉，突然整個人轉過來面對陳學峰問：「聽說打排球的腰力都很好，你有腹肌嗎？」  
「不是很明顯。」  
「真的？我摸摸看……騙人，你明明就有。」這麼說著說著，他們的姿勢從原先的背後環抱成了面對面擁抱，小寧個子不高，她勾不到陳學峰的脖子，便乾脆抱住他的腰，靠在他胸膛上輕笑。

女孩子的髮香和淡淡的香水味撲鼻而來，陳學峰怔了怔，這種感覺雖然說不上討厭，卻讓他漸漸覺得有些不自在。  
他不是第一次這麼近距離地和女孩子跳舞，前幾次到夜店來也有嘗試過，卻是第一次這麼明確的有種待不下去的感覺。  
陳學峰不想繼續耽誤小寧的時間，只好隨便找了個藉口推開她說：「抱歉，我去上個廁所。」  
小寧大概是明白陳學峰的意思，在他走之前挽留他：「我跟你去。」  
但陳學峰還是搖頭拒絕道：「不用了，我要去找我朋友。」  
「好吧。」小寧笑了笑，沒再強求。  
陳學峰在樓梯上打給王家瑋，可室內的音響聲音實在太大，打了好幾通對方都沒有接，估計是沒有聽見。  
環顧一圈周遭靠得極近的男男女女，陳學峰覺得有點悶，只好放棄打給王家瑋轉而到戶外去吹風。

半夜一點，陳學峰再一次點開他和余彥文的聊天介面。自從余彥文已讀他之後他們就沒有再聯絡了，想想他們平常也確實沒什麼交集。  
明明沒什麼交集卻上了兩次床，陳學峰自己都搞不懂自己在想什麼。  
之前張筱雯求了他很多次，甚至哭著說陳學峰不和她上床讓她沒有安全感，是不是對她根本沒有興趣……等等。好幾次，一次又一次，他全都忍下來了，鐵了心就是不想跨過那條界線。  
那時候覺得要是真的不小心出了什麼事，自己絕對沒有能力負責，可怎麼換成余彥文，卻又輕而易舉的同意了，過後還又找了他一次？  
性愛這種事情，就算對象是男生，陳學峰也不覺得能夠隨便對待，但問題是他從來沒有想過自己有一天會和同性上床，他覺得他該做點什麼，又不確定該怎麼做。  
也許就像王家瑋說的，他應該就這樣算了，可偏偏那兩晚的記憶在腦中不斷盤旋，讓他沒辦法不去在意。  
陳學峰覺得很亂，他看著和余彥文寥寥幾條簡短的對話，鬼使神差般按了右上角的通話鍵打了電話過去。

陳學峰原本只是想試試，倒沒想到余彥文很快就接起來，遲疑的「喂」了一聲。  
透過話筒傳來的聲音有些沙啞，陳學峰感覺心臟莫名顫了顫，嚥了口唾液之後才開口：「你還沒睡？」  
「嗯，學長找我有什麼事嗎？」  
有什麼事？還真沒什麼事。  
但他們這幾天不僅沒有訊息，連面都沒有見到，既然余彥文肯接自己電話，陳學峰就不想放過這個機會。  
他索性上了排在路邊的其中一輛計程車，向司機報上目的地後問：「你在宿舍？可以出來嗎？」  
「可以是可以，可是這麼晚了……」余彥文的語氣聽上去有點為難，卻沒有把話說死，陳學峰便說：「我去找你，十五分鐘後校門口見。」  
通話結束後，他才傳訊息給王家瑋說他有事先走了。

陳學峰到校門口的時候一眼就看見站在角落的余彥文，他趕緊付錢下車跑過去，走近一看才發現余彥文又是那身背心和短褲。  
他們往學校裡面走，這大半夜的學校裡面的光源只剩下路燈，他們走到離校門口最近的那個球場，在看台那邊並肩坐了下來。  
「冷不冷？」陳學峰始終注意著余彥文過短的衣服，一坐定就把身上那件襯衫脫下來遞給他。  
「不冷。」余彥文沒接，把他的手推開，鼻子抽動幾下蹙眉道：「菸味好重。」  
陳學峰聞言抬起手臂聞了聞，上頭味道果然很重，他沒打算掩飾，便坦白說：「我剛從zclub回來。」  
余彥文當然知道那是什麼地方，他明顯一愣，彎身抱著雙腿問：「那你找我做什麼？」  
「不能找你嗎？」  
「也……沒有，就是，不覺得有點奇怪嗎？」  
陳學峰不解，「哪裡奇怪？」他伸手去摸余彥文的臉頰，先是用手背輕輕試探，見他沒有反抗，便將他的臉帶向自己，勾著他的下顎用手指摩娑。  
余彥文怔了怔，眼神左右飄忽不定就是不敢直視陳學峰，深吸了口氣說：「學長現在這樣，就很奇怪。」  
「我……」陳學峰一頓，突然間也不知道自己想說什麼。

余彥文是真的瘦，上身只穿著背心更顯得他身體單薄，他的鎖骨明顯突出，骨頭的形狀一路延伸到快要到肩膀那邊，沒什麼肉的樣子。  
陳學峰也不知道自己是怎麼了，他們之間靜默了片刻，回過神來，他已經扯著余彥文的手臂將他整個人往自己身上帶，用空著的另一手扣住他的下顎，偏頭輕輕吻住了他。  
這個吻來得太過突然，余彥文完全愣住了，瞪大眼睛一點反應也沒有。  
陳學峰乾脆躺下來讓他趴在自己身上，一手揉著他的後腰，一手按著他的後頸極致細密的舔吻他。他用唇瓣狠狠輾磨著對方的，逼學弟伸出舌頭與自己勾纏、吸吮，又故意輕輕咬他的兩片唇瓣，把余彥文的嘴唇啃得通紅水潤。  
余彥文過了很久才開始有反應，他扭了下腰想要掙脫，被學長一掌拍在屁股上說：「別亂動。」

余彥文被陳學峰的這個吻弄得徹底慌了，為自己，也為學長。  
最主要是，他，或者說他們，勃起了。  
雙唇分離後他無措的望向陳學峰，而他身下的男人喘著粗氣也同樣看著他，眼底有著被撩撥起來顯而易見的慾望。  
余彥文掙扎著想要起身，陳學峰卻將他按在自己胸口那處，逼迫他去聽自己比以往都要快速的心跳聲。  
陳學峰胸膛起伏，半晌，在逐漸冷靜下來後才沉穩地說：「奇怪就奇怪吧，但你可以偶爾回我訊息嗎？」  
余彥文閉了閉眼睛，不明白事情怎麼就發展到這一步了？  
他想跟學長說對不起，想跟他說你還是把我忘了吧，想說我們能不能不要再連繫了，想說學長你是不是搞錯了什麼。  
可最後他一句話都沒說出口，因為抱著他的陳學峰又湊過來，唇瓣貼著他的示意他張嘴，和他接了第二個長長的吻。


	4. Chapter 4

和陳學峰那次接吻後，他們開始會在Line上聊天，聊的都是一些無關緊要的話題，也不算頻繁，但沒再約出來過。  
余彥文想這樣也好，沒有見面就不會有太多接觸，他就不會繼續多想些有的沒的了。  
他看著訊息上面陳學峰說要去洗澡，正好室友們今天都不在，他便快速戴上耳機躺上床，熟練的把網頁切到無痕模式同時拉低褲頭，點開他最喜歡的一個片子來看。  
僅止於聊天介面裡的學長就像過去常出現在他幻想中的那樣，雞雞很大，一插到底的時候能把他撐得很滿，可以把他整個人抱起來壓在牆上幹，接吻的時候還很溫柔……  
等等，幻想裡沒有接吻。  
原本瞇著眼睛準備進入情緒的余彥文倏地睜眼，幻想的學長不會和他接吻，他們從來都只是瘋狂做愛而已……不對，他們在現實中親過了。  
「……靠。」余彥文抽出手，一點慾望都沒有了。  
如果單純上床能稱之為紓解慾望，那麼單純接吻又該怎麼解釋？  
自從學長吻過他之後，余彥文每次想起來都覺得心臟難受得不行。  
他害怕這種情緒，但想想又覺得自己活該，這或許就是他擅自招惹學長的報應。

余彥文在系上的朋友不多，雖然也是有能夠一起吃飯、聊天、討論作業、出去玩的人，不過那些對他來說比較偏向同學，在他們面前他甚至沒有表明過自己的性向。  
同校同屆裡面，對他來說真正能夠交心的大概只有一個人，她叫吳琪芳。  
吳琪芳是系男排的球經，本身排球也打得不錯，偶爾會去女排那邊幫忙，算是運動型的女生。  
她人很開朗活潑，長年留著蘑菇頭短髮，嗓門還有點大。  
余彥文大一的時候常偷偷跑去看陳學峰打球，那時場上的人都在專心練球，沒人發現他在看，反倒是場邊的吳琪芳注意到他的存在。  
剛開始他們只會閒聊幾句，都是吳琪芳主動過來向他搭話的，後來因為一些選修選到同一堂課，漸漸的兩人就熟稔起來。  
開始變得要好之後，吳琪芳有時會問他一些感情方面的問題。她有個從高中期間一直交往到現在的男朋友，因為上了大學變成遠距離的關係，見面次數不比以往多，有時就容易在電話裡吵起來。  
儘管余彥文沒談過戀愛，但還是盡力提供意見，久而久之連帶著坦白了自己只喜歡男生的事情。  
幸好吳琪芳不在意這個，他們也因為互相擁有彼此的秘密而更加要好，甚至因為她在當球經的關係，有關於陳學峰的消息多半都是從她那裡聽說的。

這天晚上系排要練球，另一名球經有事沒辦法過來，吳琪芳就把余彥文找來幫忙。余彥文想反正沒什麼事就答應了，在球隊集合前半小時過去幫忙佔場地，順便一起把比較軟的排球打氣，然後把這段時間跟陳學峰的事情通通說給吳琪芳聽。  
吳琪芳聽完整個人都傻了，用只有他們倆能聽見的聲音問：「真的做過了？」  
「對。」  
「爽嗎？」  
「我覺得我快死了。」  
「那你在煩惱什麼？你真的沒有喜歡他嗎？」  
「他是直的啊！他喜歡女生，沒雞雞的那種！」  
「但你說你們清醒的時候又做了一次，他還主動親你了，還找你聊天。」  
余彥文咬牙低吼：「所以我才覺得很煩啊！我不知道怎麼辦！」

「余彥文？」余彥文剛一吼完就被一道熟悉的聲音叫住，他愣了愣回頭一看，隨著聲音繞到他們面前的居然就正好是陳學峰。  
陳學峰瞥了余彥文一眼，又將疑惑的視線投向吳琪芳。  
吳琪芳只好主動開口說明：「嘉嘉今天有事，所以我找彥文過來幫忙。」  
陳學峰點點頭，眼神在他們倆身上逡巡了一會兒，從球車裡拿走一顆剛充好氣的排球，對余彥文說：「小心點。」接著轉身拍著球走了。  
陳學峰一走，吳琪芳立刻低喊：「他從來沒叫我小心點！」  
余彥文往陳學峰離開的方向看了一眼，往吳琪芳肩膀輕輕揍了一下說：「你小聲一點啦！」

沒想到這麼一說完，本來已經離開的陳學峰不知怎麼的又忽然折回來，打斷他們的談話說：「這顆沒充飽，換一個。」  
吳琪芳看著她幾分鐘前才灌好氣的排球被丟回球車裡面，一向不喜歡浪費時間的學長在一車幾乎都充飽氣的排球裡撈啊撈的，撈了很久才終於被他撈出一顆滿意的球。  
這還沒完，走之前陳學峰乾脆拉住余彥文問他：「你會打排球嗎？」  
余彥文前一秒還在不知道怎麼辦，下一秒學長一來整個人就呆住了，傻傻的回：「我會一點。」  
陳學峰笑了笑，又拿了一顆球給余彥文，「可以來幫我們嗎？」這麼說完以後就直接把人帶走了。  
吳琪芳：「……」

陳學峰把人帶到球場上，對王家瑋招了招手，「學弟，余彥文，來幫忙的。」接著又轉頭對余彥文說：「這是王家瑋，我們常一起配合。」  
王家瑋看了學弟一眼，簡單道了聲「你好」，便走到自己該站的位子上暖身做準備。  
他面上表現得平靜，心裡其實嚇都嚇死了。雖然陳學峰沒說什麼，但他大膽猜測，這個學弟十之八九就是他隊友口中那個做了兩次的「同性」。  
不過陳學峰從來都只會找同屆的人一起練配合，畢竟大部分的學弟都要去練基本功，球經也多半在幫學弟們送球，找一個根本沒加系隊的就更稀奇了。  
陳學峰之前一直沒有明說是誰，原來根本就是同系的學弟嗎？  
看看那個腰那個屁股那張臉……好吧，其實也沒什麼特別的，不過就是個普通的學弟而已。  
王家瑋偷偷觀察，他對余彥文的印象不深，只知道他大二，不算是系上特別活躍的人，完全無法想像他居然能把那個陳學峰拐上床。  
應該是吧？他應該沒猜錯吧？

簡短介紹過後，陳學峰便把余彥文拉到定位上跟他解釋：「你把球拋給他，不要太低就好，他會傳給我打，兩球打完之後我們再去撿球，這樣可以嗎？」  
余彥文直到這時候才意識到自己答應了什麼，他看了一眼不遠處已經準備好的王家瑋，緊張的點點頭說：「我盡量。」  
陳學峰拍拍他的肩膀安撫他：「沒關係，反正你只是來幫忙的，我們先熱個身而已。」  
學長都這麼說了，余彥文只好放寬心來拋球，而就如陳學峰所說，他只要把球拋給王家瑋，剩下的他們兩個自然會處理好。  
基本上，不管余彥文怎麼丟，只要不要偏移的太誇張，王家瑋都能夠穩穩地接到球再準確地傳給陳學峰打，不曾遺漏。  
王家瑋沒漏球，陳學峰自然也能把球打到對面去，他們一來一往默契十足，余彥文第一次參與其中，看得目不轉睛。

後來隊長喊他們去集合，自主練習結束。  
陳學峰說是要去裝水，讓王家瑋先把兩顆球還回去，順便帶走幾個人的空水瓶拉著余彥文一起走。  
今天的練球是額外定的時間，沒有固定場地，球場也比較偏僻，就連飲水機的位置都比較遠一些。  
陳學峰一邊把所有水瓶都灌滿水，一邊說：「謝謝。」  
余彥文在旁邊幫忙擰瓶蓋，還沉浸在近距離欣賞學長練球的餘韻中沒回神，聽見那聲道謝嘿嘿笑了兩聲說：「沒有，我好像也沒幫什麼忙。」  
「你做得很好。」  
「真的？」余彥文揉揉鼻子害羞的笑了笑，有點臉紅。

陳學峰忽然很想伸手碰一碰余彥文，但到一半又頓住了，他看了一眼自己微髒的指腹，收回手用衣服去擦，一邊問：「這樣子的，可以嗎？」  
余彥文笑容一滯：「什麼？」  
陳學峰又問：「這樣有比較不奇怪嗎？」  
余彥文張了張嘴，才明白話題已經被帶到另一邊去。他一下子整個人都清醒了，怔怔的回：「啊我……我不知道。」  
陳學峰扯開嘴角笑了一下，拿走余彥文手上的水瓶，努了努下巴示意他跟上，邁步走了。  
那天後來他們都沒再講到話。

練習結束後余彥文被吳琪芳急急忙忙地抓走，邊逼問他到底怎麼回事，邊跟他解釋學長今天的行為對他們來說有多詭異。  
包括他在跟王家瑋練球的時候幾乎不曾找人幫忙丟球。  
包括他幾乎不曾在練習開始之後離開。  
「他們那種練習才不用第三個人，陳學峰把球丟給王家瑋，王家瑋再傳回來給他，他就可以打出去了好不好！」  
吳琪芳那邊還在叨叨絮絮，余彥文的手機忽然震動了下，他拿起來一看，是陳學峰傳來的訊息：【等一下能見面嗎？】  
【學長找我有事？】  
【吃宵夜，去不去？】  
余彥文還沒回，陳學峰又接連傳來後面幾條：【聽說今天有流星雨】  
【載你去看】

余彥文怔了怔，把手機收回口袋裡打斷吳琪芳的話說：「那個啊……」  
「怎麼？」  
「有點晚了，我要先回去搶浴室，你也早點回宿舍吧？」  
「哦哦，真的耶，都十一點了。」吳琪芳沒察覺出異樣，乾脆地揮手道別不忘叮囑：「有事再跟我說吧，我覺得學長如果可以跟你做，搞不好他也不太直，如果他只是要騙炮，你自己要離他遠一點啊！」  
「好啦！你到宿舍跟我講一聲！」  
余彥文站在原地直到確認吳琪芳已經走遠了才又掏出手機。  
他閉了閉眼睛，在心裡默念：抱歉了，琪芳。  
接著打給了陳學峰。

看流星的不只他們倆，一起去的還有剛才練球的那一幫系排學長跟幾名學姊，不過陳學峰為了等余彥文落後了一點，等他們買完宵夜帶到看流星的那個空地，大家已經先佔好位置各自聊天了。  
「不用過去，我們就在這裡吧。」今晚來看星星的人很多，陳學峰把兩頂安全帽放好，從車廂拿出一疊報紙鋪在草地上席地而坐。  
他拍拍旁邊的空位示意余彥文也坐下來，邊注意天空的動靜邊吃起宵夜。  
余彥文買的是起司蛋餅和蘿蔔糕，他想在外面也沒那麼講究便直接就著袋子吃，卻一不小心把融化的起司沾到臉上。  
他試著舔了舔都沒辦法，只好戳戳陳學峰的手臂問：「學長，你有衛生紙嗎？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「那個，起司弄到旁邊我舔不到，我手可能有點髒想把他擦、下來……」  
話還沒說完，陳學峰湊過來精準又直接的抹掉那塊起司，毫不在意的舔進嘴裡說：「好了。」  
「……」

余彥文驚訝的張了張嘴，扭過頭卻見學長的表情連變都沒變，好像這是一件稀鬆平常的小事一般。  
他只好將心中的異樣感和著宵夜吞下肚，盡可能的不讓自己想太多……不要想太多，免得一不小心錯放了感情，最後只能暗自神傷。  
今晚天氣不錯，也因為地處較偏僻的關係沒有什麼光害。余彥文仰起頭來看著格外明顯的漫天星空，藉著一點一點的星斗放空思緒，心情逐漸歸於平靜。  
他看得認真，絲毫沒有察覺陳學峰微微撇頭看向他的視線，從他的臉到細而直的脖頸，一路往下到他們因為盤腿坐著而貼到一起的膝蓋。  
「啊！流星！」  
不知道過了多久，旁邊突然有人這麼大喊了一聲，接著所有人幾乎同時站起身來，望向天空中終於冒出的一道劃破天際又稍縱即逝的亮痕。  
余彥文興奮地指著已經歸於平靜的夜空說：「學長、學長你有看到嗎？真的有流星！」  
陳學峰看余彥文看得出神，根本沒看見天上的流星，他揉揉鼻子試圖掩飾自己的尷尬，收回眼神勉強應道：「嗯，很好看。」


	5. Chapter 5

陳學峰發現他對余彥文越來越好奇了。以往也不是沒有過這種感覺，只是這一次不知道為什麼最為強烈，他原以為只是因為親密的身體接觸，但日子越久就越覺得不對勁。  
那天在球場上看見余彥文和球經在場邊為練球做準備時，他明知道他們沒什麼卻還是忍不住上前打斷他們，事後回想起來，陳學峰都覺得自己太過刻意。  
可能還有點幼稚。  
而作為身邊唯一知道這件事情的人，王家瑋在陳學峰第三次找他談的時候先是沉默了好一陣子，接著搔搔頭說：「要玩玩還是要認真，你自己想清楚吧，萬一人家誤會了也不太好，雖然我不歧視，但不代表別人不這麼想，弄不好會很麻煩啊。」  
儘管陳學峰到現在都沒明說跟他酒後亂性的對象是誰，但他們倆早已心照不宣。老實說王家瑋根本沒遇過這個情況，他能給的意見都給了，再多的，他自己也不確定該怎麼做才好。  
陳學峰明白這一點，撐著頭把飲料往前推過去一些歛眸道：「我知道。」

期中考結束後的週末，余彥文和吳琪芳約好一起去學校附近新開的一間咖啡廳吃早午餐。  
餐點送上來時陳學峰正好傳訊息過來，他問余彥文要不要一起去參加校聯合競賽(註一)，今年辦在鄰市，他們打算包車前往。  
吳琪芳作為球經肯定會去的，余彥文就把手機遞給她問她怎麼回事，沒想到她滑了滑他們的聊天紀錄，第一句話卻是：「你們也聊太多了吧，所以他是在追你嗎？」  
余彥文一愣：「什麼？才沒有，追什麼追，頂多算朋友吧。」  
「那你呢？」  
「我怎樣？」  
「你對他是什麼想法？」  
「就一個打球很帥的學長而已啊。」余彥文笑了笑，不著痕跡的岔開話題說：「我這個很好吃耶，你要不要吃一口？」  
吳琪芳張嘴要余彥文餵，視線緊盯著螢幕上頭好幾條訊息，有問他要不要一起打遊戲的，分享奇怪影片的，也有抱怨play場輸球不開心的。  
簡直跟她男朋友當初追她的樣子一模一樣。  
不過陳學峰還算聰明，沒有過度的噓寒問暖讓人厭煩，也沒有照三餐打招呼，難怪余彥文毫無所察。  
也可能他只是一直不願意面對罷了。

吳琪芳瞇了瞇眼睛，不過既然余彥文都這麼說了她也沒打算繼續逼問，便把手機還給余彥文說：「男排跟女排會坐一台車去，學長問你大概是因為還有空位吧，我們會在學校附近找旅館，看是睡通鋪或四人房，星期五晚上去星期天晚上回來，最後一天賽程結束之後會有烤肉大會。」  
「我沒報比賽也可以去嗎？」  
「就跟球經一樣吧，你問學長啊，他比我清楚多了。」  
「噢。」余彥文應了一聲，立刻把疑問傳給陳學峰。  
等待回應的時候他們邊閒聊著邊把食物解決，吳琪芳之後還有事，兩人便在半途中分開。  
正如吳琪芳所說，因為遊覽車還有空位，陳學峰想讓余彥文以球經的名義去幫忙，正好期中考也考完了，系上很多人都會去。  
余彥文想想反正沒事，就答應了。

回宿舍的路上余彥文盯著他們的聊天介面看了很久，他想到吳琪芳說的那句話，像是想要驗證一般突然開始把聊天記錄往前拉。  
搭著一直滑不到開頭的對話，余彥文回到寢室躺上床繼續翻，倒是翻出了一堆沒什麼重點的訊息……不得不承認陳學峰找他聊天的頻率確實變高了。  
余彥文之前一直沒有察覺，畢竟他們自從看完流星雨以後，除了偶爾在系館遇到會打招呼，私底下根本沒見到面。  
他不再去看學長練球了，陳學峰的親吻和那晚若有似無的親密總是在他腦中徘徊不去，他不想再徒增無端的悸動，只好克制自己稍微遠離。  
沒想到面對面可以直觀的避開來，到了網路上不知怎麼的感覺反而變得遲鈍許多，明明手機上常常一聊開就是幾百則訊息，他卻一直以為他們只是偶爾講講話而已。  
余彥文越看越心慌，他們到底什麼時候說這麼多話了？  
他不敢再看，把手機塞進枕頭裡，倒頭睡去。

一週後如期上了車，同屆有參加系排的同學們看到余彥文都驚訝不已，紛紛攔住他問他怎麼會過來，余彥文沒辦法，便乾脆在他們附近找了個空位，一群人聊了一整個車程。  
王家瑋坐在後排看著陳學峰預先替學弟留好的座位，笑了笑，拿著包包坐到他旁邊說：「他沒注意到你啊。」  
陳學峰戴上連帽外套的帽子說：「閉嘴。」  
「你確定要這個態度？」王家瑋壓低聲音湊到他耳邊說：「我可是負責安排床位的。」  
陳學峰帽子一掀，看了一眼身旁笑得幸災樂禍的男人，咋舌一聲：「隨便你。」  
「真的啊？唉那我去跟他單獨睡一間好了，順便問問他對陳姓學長有什麼看……噗唔。」  
陳學峰一掌摀住王家瑋的嘴用氣音說：「你太大聲了。」

車程不長，一個多小時就到了。眾人在旅館前下了車，男排那邊由王家瑋統一領完鑰匙分配給大家，四個人一間，誰跟誰睡一起都是事先分配好的。  
余彥文沒被安排在那裡面，直到這時候才意識到自己可能會落單。他四處張望了一會兒，眼看大二那群人都領到自己的鑰匙準備提行李上樓，他趕緊小跑步到王家瑋面前問：「學長，我有房間嗎？」  
王家瑋甩了甩手上的名單說：「嗯？哦，忘了跟你說，你跟我們一起。」  
「你們？」  
「我、陳學峰跟我們家隊長。」王家瑋一頓，指著最後才走過來的兩個人說：「陳學峰你認識，隊長方彥傑，就這樣。」  
余彥文順著王家瑋的手指看過去，正好對上陳學峰看過來的視線，他張了張嘴，還沒開口，就聽陳學峰說：「你跟我一張床。」

放完行李所有人在大廳集合一起去快炒店吃晚餐，吃飽飯後有人提議要去附近的商圈逛逛，有人提議飯後運動，於是各個系隊的隊長們在交代完隔天的集合時間和地點後，就讓大家各自解散了。  
余彥文沒打算繼續逛，跟學長拿了鑰匙決定先回旅館休息，他們那間就他一個人回來，學長們全都跑去逛街了。  
房間沒人，余彥文總算能夠鬆一口氣。  
他現在只要一面對陳學峰就渾身緊繃，想到晚上還得同睡一張床，也不知道該開心還是難過，心情亂得可以。  
趁還沒人回來，余彥文拿了換洗衣物搶在第一個洗澡，一邊梳理自己的情緒一邊告訴自己不要想太多。  
別想了，不過就是睡一張床，大家都這樣的，又沒什麼。

沒想到才剛這麼想，洗完澡一出來居然正好撞見開門進來的陳學峰，他手上提著一個塑膠袋，後面沒人。  
陳學峰看見頭髮還在滴水的余彥文也是一愣，鎖上門後說：「他們兩個跑去打牌了，晚點才會回來。」  
余彥文感覺自己好不容易壓下去的緊張感又被提起來了，結結巴巴的應道：「這、這樣啊。」  
查覺到余彥文的不自在，陳學峰趕緊從袋子裡掏出一根冰棒遞給他問：「要吃嗎？」  
那是巧克力脆皮口味的雪糕，剛好是余彥文最喜歡的一款冰棒。  
他一下子眼睛都亮了，立刻把之前那些小糾結都拋到一邊去，舔了舔嘴唇毫不客氣地接過來道了聲謝：「謝謝學長。」  
陳學峰笑了笑，把袋子丟在旁邊的小桌上說：「我先去洗澡。」  
「好。」

余彥文縮在沙發裡，脖子上搭著擦頭髮用的毛巾邊一手滑手機一手啃冰棒……順便偷瞄學長。  
陳學峰大概挺熱的，還沒進浴室就先把衣服脫了丟回包包裡，露出精實的背脊和一小截內褲。余彥文假裝認真看手機，兩隻眼睛卻一直離不開他，直到學長準備進浴室了才匆匆移開視線。  
不久後學長洗完澡，出來時還是半裸的狀態，這次全身上下只剩一條四角褲，余彥文悄悄嚥了口唾液，腳趾頭反射性地縮了縮，更加不知道該看哪裡了。  
想到自己曾經摸過抱過那具身體，余彥文渾身一陣燥熱，完全無法停止自己的妄想。  
沒想到下一秒陳學峰卻直直朝他走過來，伸手順了下他的頭髮說：「你怎麼還沒吹頭髮？不怕感冒？」  
「哦我……要來吹了。」余彥文跳下沙發順手把垃圾丟了，不敢再往學長那邊看，一轉身趕緊溜進浴室裡。  
他怕再看下去一不小心就把自己看硬，迅速吹完頭髮刷完牙，再迅速上床窩進被窩裡，蒙頭呼呼大睡。

校聯合一共十所學校參加，主辦恰好輪到第一志願的T大，在場地和設備方面都準備得相當完善。  
除了常見的球類比賽之外，還有安排幾項趣味競賽讓大家自由報名參加。  
賽程開始得很早，早上七點半集合，第一場比賽在九點開打。  
余彥文這次以球經的名義過來，自然是要跟著早起去幫忙的，他和吳琪芳及另一名球經張晏嘉一起，在熱身的時候遞球、幫忙所有球員裝水、搬器材……等等，意外的有許多雜事需要做。  
就連比賽開始後也沒得休息，他們必須把場上的狀況記錄下來，包括站位、誰得分、誰漏球，一個都不能少。

好不容易熬完第一天賽程，余彥文回到房間的時候已經累得說不出話來。  
有趣的是，那些有上場比賽的人好像體力都用不完似的，比完賽下午還能打play，吃完晚餐居然還能跑出去玩。  
於是房間裡又是只剩下余彥文和沒有跟著大家到處跑的陳學峰。  
余彥文是累壞了，他猜學長也是如此。  
「很累？」洗完澡的陳學峰見余彥文趴在床上動也不動的，便在他那側的床沿坐下來揉揉他的頭髮說：「我幫你按一按吧。」  
余彥文猛地抬頭一愣：「什……啊，不用……嗯……」  
沒等余彥文反應過來，陳學峰已經抓起他的右小腿揉捏，「別動。」他沿著小腿肚慢慢用指腹推到大腿再按回去，力道控制得宜，舒服得讓余彥文又趴了回去。

余彥文瞇起眼睛哼哼幾聲道：「等一下我也幫學長按摩吧。」  
「沒關係。」談話間右腳也按得差不多了，陳學峰改抬起他的左腳起來按壓說：「我沒有很累。」  
「你們體力怎麼都這麼好啊。」  
「是因為你平常都沒在運動。」陳學峰故意輕輕擰了下手裡的腿肉說：「太瘦了，連肌肉都沒有。」  
「啊……！很、很痛……」  
陳學峰一笑，起了點捉弄人的心思，故意在他大腿內側又捏了好幾下，「很痛？我根本沒出力啊。」細瘦的腿上硬是被他捏出幾個紅痕。  
「啊！真的痛、真……」余彥文話說到一半忽然噤聲，他身子一僵，敏感的發現原本把他捏痛的那隻手正在輕柔的摩娑他的皮膚。  
余彥文撐起身體回頭一看，發現學長也正在看他，眼眸裡全然沒了戲弄的情緒。  
些微粗糙的手指在微紅的大腿內側游移，像是隨時都會從褲管裡伸進去似的，偏偏又沒有真的往那處探去，讓人感到有些心癢難耐。

「學長？」余彥文可恥的發現他有點硬了，轉過身握住陳學峰的手腕想阻止他的動作，可這麼一動反而無意中拉近了距離，一抬頭，學長的臉直逼眼前。  
「嗯？」學長疑惑的低吟一聲，喉頭那聲低沉的共鳴像是蠱惑，往他那邊又湊近了一點。  
余彥文呼吸一滯，他們的鼻尖像是碰到了一起，他反射性地閉上眼睛，幾乎就在同時，陳學峰便吻了上來。  
這次的吻很輕，學長溫柔的吮著他的唇瓣，用舌尖撬開他的牙關，挑出他的舌頭含了一下就放開。  
陳學峰專注舔吻他的嘴唇，不知道是不是故意的，親吻間還引出些水聲，細密的令人頭皮發麻。  
余彥文覺得整個人都熱了起來，感覺有點暈眩。他心裡知道自己應該是要推開的，他們不過是學長和學弟的關係，他不能再這樣不清不楚的繼續下去，他該拒絕的。  
拒絕他，不要再有這些曖昧不明的牽扯了。

余彥文閉著眼睛笨拙的回應學長的親吻，直到陳學峰緩緩放開他說要出去，他看著學長關上門，胸口那處才後知後覺的湧上一股難以言喻的酸澀。  
余彥文揪著衣領輕微喘氣，心想他到底還是捨不得推開。  
他沒辦法。  
他喜歡他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (註一)校聯合競賽：我自己取的統稱，全國某科系一年一度一起舉辦比賽的活動，生科系好像叫「大生盃」、化學系叫「大化盃」的樣子，主要是以我在系上參加的經驗來寫的，除了傳統球類競賽，還會有像是接力賽、電競……之類的比賽，算是一邊玩一邊互相交流，滿好玩的


	6. Chapter 6

余彥文國中的時候就察覺到自己的性向了。  
當班上男生一天到晚聊哪個女生的胸部很大、哪個女生裙子改得很短、哪個女生腿很白很細的時候，他撐著頭聽他們討論熱烈，心裡卻想：待會打球的時候他們會把衣服脫掉的嗎？  
他喜歡可愛的女孩子，他欣賞她們，但僅止於此。就好比那些男生喜歡偷看女生的胸部，他發現他反而喜歡看男生光著膀子的模樣，搭著不算明顯的肌肉在他面前晃來晃去，比胸部更具吸引力。  
那時候他還有個暗戀中的對象，是他們班的班長，人叫蘇竣翔。

在那個情竇初開的年紀，朋友們私底下喜歡談論誰誰誰暗戀哪個的女生，也會相互承認自己對誰有興趣。  
余彥文常常聽他們講這些，從他們的言談中也慢慢發現「喜歡男生」這個狀況似乎只有他一個人有，沒人跟他一樣。  
沒有人討論，余彥文就不敢說，因此輪到他的時候他總是只能回答：「我現在沒有喜歡的。」  
「屁啦──」儘管沒人相信，但余彥文不說他們也拿他沒轍，話題很快就扯開了。  
余彥文撐著頭跟他們一起哈哈大笑，沒注意到隔壁有人看了他很久很久。  
在他們準備離開速食店前，那人忽然側過頭悄悄在他耳邊問：「你喜歡班長嗎？」  
余彥文驚訝的扭頭看過去，毫無防備的對上一雙藏在鏡片下的黑色瞳眸。  
他叫孫仁，是第一個也是唯一一個看穿他的人。

孫仁跟他們是一夥的，不過他通常不會加入那種戀愛話題。他比較安靜，真要說起來個性大概有點乖僻，偏偏他功課超級好又很樂於教人，打球也很強，大家都還是很盡力拉攏他一起玩。  
他們這一群有不少人，余彥文跟蘇竣翔走得比較近，平常其實不太跟他有所接觸。  
因此，對於孫仁的主動搭話他一方面是驚訝，另一方面又有些惶恐，不明白他怎麼會突然說起這件事，表面上還是笑著裝傻：「你在說什麼？班長是男的耶。」  
「不是嗎？」孫仁也笑了，他推了下眼鏡說：「你常常在看他，就跟那些人看女生的眼神一樣。」  
「……」余彥文笑容一僵，他實在不知道該怎麼應對這個人，半晌，才勉強穩住心神吐出一句：「所以？」  
「我沒有別的意思，只是你如果不想被別人知道，我覺得你還是收斂一點比較好。」  
「……跟你無關。」

怪透了，這個人。  
那之後余彥文盡可能走得離孫仁遠一點想避免和他碰面，但沒辦法，他們本來就都是玩在一起的一群人，包括他、包括孫仁、也包括蘇竣翔。  
他避無可避，並且從那之後，每次他想往蘇竣翔那邊靠過去時，都會敏感的發現孫仁正在看他。  
用一種探究般的眼神，像是在觀察他的一舉一動似的，視線一觸即分。  
余彥文討厭這種被明顯盯著的感覺，終於有一天他忍無可忍，在午休的時候把孫仁叫到學校走廊底右手邊的一個死角，揪住他的領子問他：「你到底想怎樣？」  
孫仁還是那張淡漠的臉，用一貫的語氣說：「我沒有做什麼吧？」  
這麼說也沒錯，孫仁確實什麼都沒做。  
「你……」余彥文咬咬牙，可他就是覺得不自在，好像時時刻刻都被注視著一樣。  
或者是說，因為上次直接被孫仁點破他不願宣之於口的心思，雖然他沒有承認，但心裡還是有些慌張，進而反過來注意起對方。  
孫仁見余彥文「你」了很久都沒有下半句話，抓著他的手腕鬆開他的牽制說：「你知道蘇竣翔喜歡隔壁班的風紀嗎？長頭髮很漂亮那個。」  
余彥文愣了愣道：「我知道。」  
「那你為什麼還喜歡他？幫他買早餐、讓他抄功課……」孫仁頓了一頓，接著說：「只要他喜歡女生，你就一點機會都沒有，不是嗎？」  
余彥文張開嘴卻發現自己竟一句話都說不出來。  
他是想反駁的，想說你又知道什麼了，不要在那邊不懂裝懂……但他沒辦法。

孫仁說得對，就連余彥文自己都心知肚明。  
因為蘇竣翔很早以前就說過他喜歡隔壁班風紀股長的事情了，不僅如此，從平常的相處言談間也不難看出他只對女孩子有興趣。  
或者該說，他們之中除了他以外，根本沒有人會把同性當作戀愛對象。  
他再怎麼嘗試對蘇竣翔付出那些好，或蘇竣翔如何關心他，他們終究只會是朋友，不會再更進一步。  
余彥文其實都懂，只是從沒有人這樣直接了當的戳破他，他就一直自欺欺人的覺得這樣也好。  
沒事啊，反正他是蘇竣翔最好的朋友不是嗎？他們很要好，做什麼都可以在一起，那也……很好啊。  
被孫仁硬是拉回來面對現實，余彥文只能近乎自暴自棄的說：「喜歡就喜歡了，我也沒辦法啊，不然怎麼辦，你要去跟大家講嗎？」  
「我不會跟大家講。」孫仁嘆了口氣道：「我只是想跟你說，早點放棄才不會太難過。」  
「……什麼？」  
「他跟別人打聽到他可能有機會，他要去跟那個女生告白。」

那之後過沒幾天，他們一群人在放學後一起去吃晚餐，蘇竣翔就如同孫仁所說的那樣，突然宣布他跟隔壁班的風紀告白成功，他們在一起了。  
蘇竣翔高興的和大家分享他當時有多緊張，幸好女生沒有拒絕他……等等，他滔滔不絕的說，余彥文怔了怔整個人都放空了，到後來一個字都沒有聽進去。  
──原來孫仁說的都是真的。  
他和孫仁隔空對上眼，孫仁則用眼神示意他到外面去。  
余彥文抿了抿唇盡力維持不讓表情崩塌，耳邊嗡嗡聽蘇竣翔炫耀他們如何互相確認心意，他確實一刻都待不下去，隨便找了個藉口就先走了。  
他跟在孫仁後面拐進一條比較隱密的暗巷，孫仁停下來雙手插兜背靠著牆問他：「你要哭嗎？」  
余彥文還在發怔，隔了一段時間才回過神來揉揉鼻子說：「沒……我早就知道不會有結果的。」  
「……」  
「……」

孫仁牽起嘴角輕嘆一聲，「……哭吧。」他伸手按著余彥文的頭讓他靠在自己肩上，低聲說：「你不是很難過嗎？」  
余彥文揪著孫仁的衣角抿唇不說話，他眨眨眼睛，眼眶裡水珠逐漸匯集，最後一口氣全掉了下來。  
眼淚一滴滴落在潔白的制服襯衫上，將肩膀那塊徹底染深了。不過孫仁沒在意，余彥文則是根本管不著，一旦放任眼淚潰堤就再也無法忍耐……他是真的難過。  
怎麼說也是實實在在暗戀了近一年的人，儘管他從來都不敢承認，儘管他明白對方的一舉一動不過是對朋友的關心，但其實他偶爾還是會懷抱一點期盼。  
期盼也許他們能有機會發展成比較親密的關係，牽手、擁抱，可以的話接個吻，或是什麼都不做，只要能單獨在一起就好。  
余彥文常在心中幻想這些，明知道對方沒那個意思，又忍不住想會不會其實人家是有那個意思。

說真的，蘇竣翔並不是班上最帥最聰明的男生，比他好的有太多太多。  
會要好起來的原因也很簡單，國一剛開學的時候大家誰也不認識誰，那時蘇竣翔主動和正好坐在隔壁的余彥文搭話，他們就成了彼此在這個班上的第一個朋友。  
蘇竣翔開朗活潑、領導力強又擅於帶動團體氣氛，相較於余彥文的慢熟，他總是能成為眾人的中心點，也絕不會讓余彥文落單。  
喜歡上這個人就只是因為這麼普通的一個契機而已，說出來都覺得有點好笑。  
余彥文後來想想，就算當時旁邊坐的不是他，班長大概還是會笑著主動自我介紹，然後邀請對方一起玩吧。

人家都是朋友間對彼此的那種好，就只有他，無端聯想到戀愛的那一種，自顧自地喜歡又自顧自的失戀。  
余彥文強忍住不要哭出聲音，一抽一抽的吸鼻涕，用帶著鼻音的嗓音說：「我沒辦法……控制自己……我這樣、很奇怪嗎？」  
孫仁拍拍他的頭說：「不奇怪。」  
「可是、男生……怎麼會喜歡男生，他們……他們都喜歡女生，只有我喜歡男的，其實我也不確定我到底喜歡男的還女的，我就是，我也不知道……」  
「那你就去喜歡喜歡你的人。」孫仁扯著余彥文的後領把他拉開來，用很認真的眼神對他說：「總會有的。」  
余彥文抹掉臉上亂七八糟的淚痕，抽咽道：「太難了……」  
「會有的。」不知道為什麼孫仁的語氣很篤定，他把余彥文的頭髮揉亂，用他稍長的額髮擋住紅腫的眼睛說：「會的。」

後來余彥文才知道，孫仁其實是想幫他。  
他早就從其他人口中得知蘇竣翔要去告白的事情了，他怕余彥文最後一個才知道的話會太難過，所以才想試著早點告訴他。  
錯就錯在他太不會說話，而且平常表現出來的樣子實在太特立獨行了，真的不能怪余彥文不相信他。  
他可能還有點早熟。孫仁說他姐姐喜歡女生，所以看到余彥文第一眼就知道他也是那一類人。  
「我姐為了讀女校，國中三年拼命念書考去第一志願，然後跟我爸媽說她的人生志向是要交一個女朋友。」孫仁說起這件事的時候笑了很久，拍拍余彥文的頭說：「她比你怪多了，可是她很坦蕩，知道自己在幹嘛，我覺得這樣就很好。」  
「你爸媽不生氣啊？」  
「都考到第一志願了還能怎樣？」  
「哈哈。」

余彥文因為這件事情和孫仁漸漸變得要好起來，後來還一起考上同一所高中，選了同樣的類組。  
高中時候的余彥文對戀愛還是很嚮往，他喜歡過大兩屆的學長、喜歡過同班的一個男生、也喜歡過校男籃的隊長。  
當然全是暗戀。  
因為每一次余彥文跟孫仁聊到他喜歡的人的事情候過沒多久，他們就全都交了個女朋友。  
「我是不是那個啊，女友雷達之類的。」余彥文到後來都快習慣了，雖然還是有點難過，但誰叫他總是喜歡上直男呢，他就是怎麼都遇不到和他一樣性向的人啊。  
他們坐在籃球場的角落看男籃練球，孫仁替他投了罐鋁箔包奶茶，丟給他說：「那你就收斂一點，不要一下子就整個人陷進去。」  
「哼……」余彥文雙手抱膝，輕輕咬著吸管說：「好想交男朋友哦，孫仁你可以當我男朋友嗎？讓我體驗一下就好。」  
「不可以。」  
「小氣。」

他們在大學的時候分開了。  
雖然選的是同一個系所，但因為余彥文的成績實在考不進第一志願的T大而選了現在所讀的F大，兩人就此分隔兩地。  
斷斷續續的聯絡至今，孫仁在余彥文心裡早已經是能夠幫他分析煩惱並給予建議的朋友。  
余彥文信任他，就算上了大學也是什麼都往他那邊說，孫仁就像老媽子一樣隔著一層螢幕要他自己管好自己，時不時傳訊息關心他幾句。  
然而這一次，他卻遲遲沒有把學長的事情跟告訴孫仁。  
他心裡是想著這一切都發生得太突然了，其中還有他自己的問題所在，兩個月的時間實在無法一下子把事情說清楚。同時，他也還有許多沒有弄清楚的事，比如學長究竟是怎麼想的？比如他這一次又該如何？  
藉口有很多，但其實余彥文只是不知道該如何開口，甚至連這次來T大的事情都沒說。  
沒記錯的話，孫仁可是T大的籌備幹部之一。


	7. Chapter 7

陳學峰一夜未歸，余彥文徹底失眠了。  
王家瑋把他叫醒之後就和方彥傑先走一步，因為有順利晉級的關係，今天的賽程依舊是早上九點就開始，集合時間和第一天一樣。  
余彥文睡眼惺忪的下床，先傳訊息給吳琪芳說自己可能會晚到，隨後盡可能用最快的速度盥洗，再換好衣服趕緊跑去球場會合。  
幸好他沒有遲到太久，到現場的時候大家剛暖身完正準備開始練球。  
吳琪芳已經被叫去幫忙遞球了，余彥文跑得氣喘吁吁，一大早空腹奔跑讓他整個人有點脫力，但他還是揉著肚子找到張晏嘉問她：「我可以做什麼嗎？」  
「你要不要先休息一下？」張晏嘉見他不適的樣子明顯皺起眉頭，從一旁的地板上掰了一根香蕉遞給他說：「你有吃早餐嗎？這裡只有這個，你先把它吃掉吧。」  
「這不是給球員吃的嗎？」  
「大家都可以吃啊，重點是你沒吃早餐吧？」張晏嘉指著一旁的空地說：「這邊可以坐，我還忙得過來，你先休息吧。」  
「……謝謝。」  
張晏嘉這麼說完以後就去幫球員們灌水壺了，余彥文跟她不熟，被塞了根香蕉就不敢再要求幫忙了，只好一個人坐在角落邊看場上的大家練球邊啃香蕉。  
陳學峰自然也在場上，他看起來狀態好得不得了，一球球打下去聲音那是飽滿又紮實。

九點整哨音準時吹響開始比賽。  
今天打的是準決賽和決賽，因此上場的多半是大三的學長們居多，只有少部分實力比較強的學弟們有機會替補，大部分的人都只能在場邊觀賽。  
因為坐不住的大一學弟們自告奮勇要幫忙做記錄，余彥文今天反而沒什麼事能做，只好和同學們坐在一起順便聽他們講解場上的戰況。  
余彥文看得認真，話題也一直圍繞在學長們的一來一往的強攻上面，速度又快攻擊又狠，和昨天的強度完全不在一個層級上。  
然而就在這麼緊張的氣氛之下，突然間有人提到：「明年的這個時候，學長已經要畢業了耶。」  
話題被順勢導到這上頭，便有人應道：「好快哦。」  
接著他們開始你一言我一語的說：「然後我們要升大三了。」  
「該死的必修。」  
「我還有重修還沒修完。」  
「哈哈哈！」

余彥文愣了愣，看著球場中間仰頭盯球的陳學峰，思緒一下子飄了。  
這場比賽打完接著考期末考，暑假大三要去實習，實習結束之後學長就要升大四，待在學校的時間更少，意味著他能夠見到學長的機會也會越來越少。  
余彥文捏了捏唇瓣，總感覺上頭還殘留著陳學峰吮上來的力道，也不知道這個消息究竟是好是壞。  
他忍不住想，是不是該和學長好好談一談了？他也許可以主動接觸，試探性的問問學長昨晚是怎麼想的，也許……也許他不是完全沒有機會呢？  
恍惚間一聲長哨拉回余彥文的思緒，比賽結束，他們這邊順利晉級了，下午要接著打冠軍賽。  
學長們下場的時候余彥文才猛然回過神來，他一把抓起旁邊陳學峰的水壺，一蹦一跳的跑到陳學峰面前喊了他一聲：「學長，水。」  
陳學峰喘著氣正拿著毛巾擦臉，聽見聲音看了余彥文一眼，他愣了下，表情有點僵硬的接過水壺道：「謝謝。」  
余彥文正準備接著開口，還沒發出聲音，陳學峰卻直接抬手打斷他說：「抱歉，我先過去那邊。」看都沒看他一眼就走了。

余彥文怔了下，完全沒料到會是這個情況。  
而接下來，直到整個賽程結束為止，直到他們學校在男排項目拿到冠軍，在頒獎典禮上領到獎盃，陳學峰不是和其他學長們走在一起就是說有事情要忙，他們連一句話都沒有說上。  
有幾次余彥文覺得他們是對上眼了，陳學峰卻又立刻撇開，若無其事地和其他人聊天。  
甚至余彥文都直接走到學長面前了，他還是被巧妙的避開來，余彥文的手伸在半空中，連學長的肩膀都沒碰到。  
這樣子的舉動放在一開始還能認為是巧合，但經過這一整天的時間不斷不斷發生，余彥文的心沉了又沉，再笨也不難察覺到學長是在躲他。  
好不容易提起的勇氣又一下子洩了下去，他收回手看著自己的掌心收攏五指，手握成拳，心道：為什麼？

晚上的烤肉大會余彥文和同屆的同學們分在一起，正好跟學長那邊遙遙相對，他們又一次錯開。  
余彥文是真的很想問陳學峰前一晚去了哪裡的，他原以為學長只是出去冷靜一下，沒想到最後卻根本沒有等到他回來。  
他去了哪裡？不回來睡是因為不想和他躺在同一張床，還是有其他理由？  
如果可以的話，他想知道學長為什麼又一次吻他，是代表他可以有所期待，還是只是一時興起？  
然而另一方面，陳學峰今天一天的疏離又讓他感到前所未有的害怕。  
他不明白陳學峰突然的漠視代表什麼意思，他怕學長經過這一晚的冷靜過後其實是覺得後悔了，後悔之前跟他有過的那些親密行為，想要和他重新把關係拉遠。  
明明這才是余彥文最一開始想要的結果，可在他心裡承認了喜歡的這個當口，現在反而一點開心的感覺也沒有。  
更多的，是心底空落落的莫名覺得慌。

「老實說，如果不想跟他接觸，你一開始就都不要答應他不就好了嗎？」吳琪芳發現到余彥文的不自然，在第一時間就逼他把事情經過都說出來了。  
她嘆了口氣，趁著其他人都去領食材只剩下他們倆留守烤肉架時，接過余彥文手裡的夾子替他將烤網上的肉片都翻面說：「他找你上床的時候嚴厲拒絕、他要你出來也不要答應、他傳訊息給你都不要回，就像這次，不要來就好了。」  
「我之前問你你都說沒有喜歡他，也不知道是在騙我還是騙你自己，弄成現在這樣……是何必呢？」  
「……」余彥文沉默了半晌，想起學長因為避開他而漂移的眼神，用手背抹掉臉頰上的汗說：「因為就算我說喜歡他，他也不可能跟我在一起啊……與其一直想這件事，還不如一開始就不要承認，這樣不是比較好嗎？」  
吳琪芳簡直要瘋了，她翻了個白眼在余彥文耳邊小聲低吼：「那你當初就不該借酒裝瘋找他上床啊！我真的不懂，余彥文，你到底在想什麼？」  
「我也沒想到他會真的同意啊！」余彥文剛說完，去領食材的同學們一個個走回來，打斷了他們的談話。

余彥文一把搶回吳琪芳手中的烤肉夾，先將烤熟的牛肉分配到眾人的盤子裡，再將旁邊同學遞過來的蔬菜擺滿烤網，最後把夾子交給主動過來接手的同學，動作迅速一氣呵成，和吳琪芳一起退到旁邊暫且休息。  
他們倆無言對視了半晌，余彥文才嘆了口氣，「我犯賤，好吧，我自己都覺得自己這樣很賤。」他扭過頭，看著對面和學姐有說有笑的陳學峰苦笑道：「你就當我被慾望沖昏頭自作自受，沒有別的理由了。」  
吳琪芳也跟著無奈嘆氣，夾了塊肉片塞進余彥文嘴裡說：「我還是那句話，如果學長可以跟你上床，搞不好他也不太直，你先不要想太多，可能學長也有其他想法吧。」  
「不要再跟我扯上關係的想法嗎？」  
「我可沒這樣講。」  
余彥文有些煩躁的揉了揉頭髮，拍拍吳琪芳的肩膀說：「我去上個廁所。」

上完廁所後余彥文站在洗手台邊發了一會兒呆，他洗了把臉讓自己重新冷靜下來，回想自己僅僅是因為陳學峰一個早上的忽視就焦急得不知所措，對比一開始還能坦然把學長當自慰對象的自己──余彥文後悔莫及，他當初就不應該藉酒壯膽邀請學長跟他開房。  
沒有接觸就沒有貪念，遙不可及的陳學峰可以是他曾經妄想過的對象，只要他們沒有交集，時間久了他肯定能夠慢慢淡忘，就像以往所遇到的那些一樣。  
然而一旦有所認識，一旦得以在他身邊佔有一個位置，更甚或是品嚐到那之中的一點點曖昧和溫暖——他會不可控制的產生希冀，會期待，會走不開。  
他心裡亂得可以。

余彥文長吁了口氣，算算時間也差不多該回去了，沒料到他正準備要走，一轉身卻直接撞上一個人。  
「抱歉。」余彥文踉蹌了下，眼前人明明被他狠狠撞上卻反而站得比他穩，對方扶住差點跌倒的余彥文打了聲招呼：「唷。」  
余彥文聽見熟悉的聲音，抬頭定睛一看嘴唇一抖，顫顫的吐出來人的名字：「孫、孫仁……」  
「我怎麼不知道你會來？」孫仁勾起嘴角笑了下，摘掉眼鏡在水龍頭底下沖洗，一邊說：「我第一天就看到你了，忙到現在才有空，看你好像也沒想來找我。」  
余彥文眼珠子轉了轉，有點心虛的說：「我只是忘記了。」  
「你是不是有事沒告訴我？」洗完眼鏡，孫仁甩乾上頭的水又從口袋裡掏出衛生紙擦乾鏡片，重新戴上眼鏡看著他說：「一臉快哭出來的樣子。」  
「……」他還是一樣觀察入微。

余彥文張了張嘴，左右想了想也沒什麼好隱瞞的，便將學長的事情大略說給他聽。  
從學長被學妹戴綠帽造成他們分手開始，他乘著酒意邀請對方開房到後來他們的持續聯絡，直到昨晚學長主動和他接吻今天卻完全避開他做結尾。  
余彥文原本以為會說很久，畢竟在這麼短的時間內發生了這麼多事，沒想到真的解釋起來，卻一下子就交代完了。  
當然，關於他們其實上了兩次床、還有更早之前的那一次親吻，余彥文還是選擇性的跳過不談。  
畢竟孫仁光是聽到這些眉頭就已經深深皺了起來數落他，「你還真是……越來越荒謬了。」不僅如此，在余彥文示意他可以說話以後，他開口第一句話就是：「你們有沒有戴套啊？」  
余彥文臉一紅，吶吶回道：「……有啦。」

孫仁重重的嘆了口氣，他揉揉緊蹙的眉心，「如果你要我告訴你怎麼做，那我會說你就放棄吧，你們一沒在交往二不是炮友，你也說了他是直的，你就當做了一場美夢，只是現在該醒了，這樣最好。」  
余彥文一聽胸口狠狠抽了下，只不過他還沒來得及說什麼，孫仁忽然接著說：「關鍵是，你自己到底是怎麼想的？」  
「他是異性戀……」  
完全無視余彥文的話，孫仁站到他面前手指輕輕戳在他的左胸口處，一字一句道得緩慢：「以前你每次喜歡一個人，你要不是跟人家當好朋友就是默默付出默默喜歡然後默默失戀，有哪一次主動衝上去問要不要跟你打一炮的？」  
余彥文愕然，仔細想想好像還真是這樣。

不過余彥文沒有回話，孫仁不確定他到底有沒有想明白，索性單手捏住他的雙頰晃著他的臉無奈的說：「異性戀異性戀，在你那個學長身上異性戀已經不是理由了，異性戀才不會這樣好嗎！余彥文，就算你脫光了在我面前要我跟你做愛我也不會答應你，你用你的腦袋想一想，有哪個直男會在真的跟男人上床之後還用那種態度跟對方來往？你不覺得很奇怪嗎？」  
余彥文咬了咬下唇說：「我覺得很奇怪啊，可是我覺得他可能就只是……覺得新奇……之類的。」  
孫仁反問：「他是那樣的人嗎？」  
想起陳學峰被學妹甩掉的理由，余彥文在牽制下勉強搖頭答道：「他應該……不是。」  
孫仁放開他，聳了聳肩膀又深深地嘆了口氣。

明明是系上頗受歡迎的學長，陳學峰卻從沒傳出過追哪個女生或跟誰搞曖昧的傳聞，他好像一直都專注在自己的生活上，打球、念書、戶外活動，幾乎讓人以為他與情愛無緣。  
也因此，當他和學妹在一起的傳言剛被證實沒多久，就又傳出他們已經分手的消息時大家才會那麼驚訝。  
那可是陳學峰啊，多少人敬佩和喜歡、甚至好奇要怎麼樣的人才能讓他動心的學長，大一到大三也就交了那麼一個女朋友，結果居然是以那種方式收場。  
在他心裡面，學長該是對待感情認真負責的人，然而他卻那麼輕易和自己上床，還維持著曖昧不明的聯繫。  
對象換成了自己，他反而不敢往期待的方向去想。  
「其實我今天有想要去找他問問看，但學長到現在都沒理我，我……」

「余彥文？」忽然一道聲音打斷了他們的談話，余彥文和孫仁同時往聲音的來源看過去，余彥文瞪大眼睛喊他：「學、學長……？」  
陳學峰身邊還跟著一個人，她長得漂亮，一頭長髮紮成一束馬尾，身高只到學長的胸口處看起來小鳥依人。  
余彥文認得她，那是張筱雯，學長的前女友。  
明明是陳學峰先出的聲，他卻在得到余彥文的回應時掩嘴愣了下，對他點頭算打過招呼後指著另一個方向跟張筱雯說：「我們換個地方講吧。」  
張筱雯看了余彥文一眼，而後點點頭跟著陳學峰走了。

余彥文垂下眼眸有些無措的捏了捏手指，在一陣尷尬的沉默後開口補上方才來不及說完的話：「……我還有機會嗎？」  
孫仁看著他，神情複雜的揉揉他的頭髮，沒肯定也沒否定。  
余彥文只是苦笑，其實也沒想過能從他那裡得到答案。


	8. Chapter 8

「你在發呆嗎？」  
「嗯？啊啊……抱歉，你說是什麼忘在我那裡了？」陳學峰捏著鼻樑揉了揉好讓自己清醒一點，在張筱雯試圖往前靠近他的時候後退一步說：「就這樣談吧。」  
張筱雯笑了笑，果然沒再往前，站在原地雙手背在後頭說：「為什麼？你原本不是都不在意這些嗎？」  
「我現在在意。」陳學峰有點煩躁，剛才意外撞見余彥文的時候他下意識就喊了他的名字，根本沒想到張筱雯還在旁邊，要是讓余彥文看見了他不知道會怎麼想。  
他會怎麼想？會在意嗎？還是根本無所謂？

陳學峰其實有點摸不準余彥文的心思，他覺得學弟該是喜歡他的，但實際相處起來好像又不太是那樣。除了最開始的那次晚餐邀約，余彥文再沒拒絕或反抗他，但同樣的，他也沒有再表示過什麼。  
就連昨晚的親吻也是，陳學峰一個人在外頭冷靜了很久，似乎也沒見他有什麼反應。  
他不知道該怎麼面對這種尷尬的情況，於是他離開，跑去其他人的房間蹭一晚還以為一覺過後就能平復，結果根本沒辦法，他不知道怎麼做才好。  
他逃跑了。

「耳環。」張筱雯見陳學峰表情明顯不悅，沒再多廢話，從口袋裡撈出一枚帶鑽的耳針說：「這是一對的，但我現在只找到單邊，不知道另一個是不是掉在你那裡。」  
陳學峰接過來細細打量了下，又還給對方說：「我沒看見，回去之後再幫你找找看。」  
「我可以過去嗎？」  
「……還是不要了吧。」語畢，陳學峰作勢要走，卻又被張筱雯拽住衣服下襬追問：「為什麼？我……」  
「筱雯。」陳學峰打斷她嘆了口氣，握著她的手腕拉開她說：「你難道忘了我們為什麼分手嗎？」  
「……我只是想要你再多在乎我一點！」張筱雯不死心，又一次攔住陳學峰激動的說：「對不起，我知道我做錯了，可是我還是……」  
陳學峰還是沒打算讓她把話說完，「就這樣吧，我會幫你找耳環，但你自己也想一下會不會是掉在其他地方。」這次直接轉身離開。

回到烤肉場地，陳學峰眼尖的發現余彥文已經回來了，帶著剛才在他身旁的那個男生，和他們大二的那群人圍在一起烤肉。  
王家瑋一看到他回來就好奇地馬上湊過來問：「你們復合了？」  
陳學峰眉頭一皺，語氣不太好的說：「沒有，復合什麼，她說有東西掉在我那裡要我回去幫她看一下而已。」  
「那不就是要找你復合嘛。」王家瑋一聽眼睛更亮了，不知道在幸災樂禍什麼，叨叨絮絮地說：「她要你回去找，等你找不到就會連絡她，她找到機會就可以再找個什麼藉口去找你，順便來個你知道我們以前都怎麼怎麼……一來一往找回當初的熱情，嘖嘖嘖，我太他媽了解這一套了。」  
陳學峰沒理他，重新拿回自己的餐具把王家瑋的腦袋轉到另一邊問：「那是誰？」  
思緒被打岔的王家瑋不明所以的反問：「什麼誰？」  
陳學峰按著他的頭指向不遠處有說有笑的兩個人說：「余彥文旁邊那個，他不是我們學校的吧？」  
王家瑋瞇了瞇眼睛，「哦，那個啊，我不知道名字，但他好像是T大這邊系學會的幹部。」他看了看余彥文又看了看站在他旁邊的陳學峰，嘴角上揚一臉八卦的問：「你很在意？你們不是很熟嗎，怎麼不直接過去問他？」  
陳學峰轉頭跟同學要了杯可樂，大口飲盡，含糊不清的說：「算了。」

回程的路上余彥文自然是和同學們坐在一起，陳學峰壓低帽沿戴上耳機隔絕了車子裡興奮吵雜的聲音，翻出手機回溯他們的聊天記錄，也不搭理誰就這樣一個人默默地看著。  
陳學峰想起最初張筱雯和自己告白的那個時候，她把自己的裙襬都捏的起了皺，看起來像是快要哭出來的樣子，對他說：「學長，我喜歡你。」  
那一次陳學峰拒絕了，他用不熟做理由，替她將裙襬撫平以後將她送回宿舍去，要她別想太多。  
沒想到那之後，張筱雯便開始頻繁的出現在他面前。  
她會準備水果給系隊的所有人，會來看他們比賽，會在他受傷的時候第一時間過來關心他。  
張筱雯長得漂亮、身材好、個性也好，卻偏偏只對陳學峰過分關懷，明眼人都看得出來她的心思。  
議論他們的人漸漸變多了，陳學峰有好幾次想叫她別再過來，可看著她所做的那些，卻怎麼都開不了口。

張筱雯第二次告白的時候陳學峰答應了。  
他想，這樣一個真心誠意對待他的女孩子，他或許沒什麼理由不去珍惜。  
然而開始交往後，張筱雯在他面前卻彷彿變了個樣子似的，全然沒了最初所見的好脾氣。  
她開始會限制陳學峰的交友範圍，就連原本和他很熟的異性都沒辦法接受。  
她希望陳學峰能將她擺在第一順位。第一順位的意思是，要是她有需要，練球也好聚餐也好，通通都必須推開，要陪她去逛街、吃下午茶或出去玩找漂亮的景點拍拍照。  
陳學峰全都盡可能地配合了，只是他每周的練球時間明明都是固定的，張筱雯也都知道，交往後她卻要求陳學峰必須請假去陪她。  
一次還好，第二次他也照做了，第三、四次當然也是……可他總不能一直這樣下去。一個禮拜也就兩次練球時間，這個假一請，他幾乎沒有自己的時間。  
陳學峰有幾次試著和她溝通，但每一次都是對方發脾氣作結，他不想硬碰硬，只好一次又一次的容忍和讓步。

那樣算是喜歡嗎？  
陳學峰現在回想起來，可能剛開始的時候是有的，只是他在面對張筱雯時感情爬升得相對緩慢，最後又被對方的任性一下子打回谷底去。  
儘管如此，那時候陳學峰還沒有很明確想要分手的念頭，他想畢竟是自己的選擇，都說相處需要磨合，也許他們還能再試試也說不定。  
陳學峰想得保守，張筱雯卻忽然提出想要更進一步，理由是她覺得沒有安全感。  
他們在這方面始終談不攏，陳學峰覺得這樣太快了，他們交往還不到半年時間，張筱雯甚至要求他不要戴保險套來證明自己的心意，他當然沒辦法接受。  
就這樣吵了幾次，過一陣子有人傳了張照片給陳學峰，照片上張筱雯被一個陌生男人摟著肩膀走進一間旅館，陳學峰去問，她沒否認自己跟那名男人上床，他們就這樣散了。

那種在意的心情是不一樣的。  
和張筱雯在一起的時候他一直是處在相對被動的位置，因為學妹喜歡他、對他好而他接受，就那樣稀里糊塗的答應要交往。  
他在感情中始終找不到自己，到後來更是被消耗殆盡。  
可面對余彥文，那個看起來乖巧又靦腆的學弟，他非但沒有一絲反感的情緒，更多的，反而是日漸濃厚的好奇心，以及想要主動去認識、去了解的念頭。  
想要他參與自己的生活，例如找他一起去看流星雨。  
想知道他喜歡什麼，例如那根好不容易才從吳琪芳口中問到的巧克力脆皮口味的雪糕。  
想看他開心的樣子，例如吃冰棒的時候滿足的表情。

陳學峰沒什麼戀愛經驗，就算有人說喜歡他他也從來沒有那方面的想法，對象是男人，就更沒想過了。  
王家瑋要他想清楚，他想了很久卻一直猶豫不決，前一次的失敗也是他的心結之一，他不確定自己能不能很好的維繫下去。  
可最後還是忍不住在只有他們兩人獨處的房間裡吻了余彥文。  
不得不承認他很喜歡和余彥文接吻的感覺，學弟的嘴唇柔軟，有點涼，回吻的樣子帶著不甚熟練的青澀感，很容易讓人上癮。  
他深陷其中。

陳學峰回到租屋處，翻遍了所有櫃子和床邊的角落都沒看見張筱雯說的耳環，他於是傳訊息給張筱雯說沒找到，要她沒事別再連繫了。  
他這次話說得果決強硬，隔一天才收到張筱雯回覆，說她知道了，又一次向他道歉。  
王家瑋的話讓陳學峰警惕在心，之後幾天也特別留意了下，在確認沒有王家瑋所說的藉口和糾纏不清才著實鬆了口氣，這件事情就這樣解決了。  
練球的時候陳學峰自然轉述給王家瑋聽，他聽完以後又是一陣大笑，「哈哈哈！好吧！算她識相！」語畢他話鋒一轉：「告訴你一個好消息，上次你問的那個人我後來幫你問到了。」  
陳學峰正好蹲下來綁鞋帶，聞言手一頓：「嗯？」  
「孫仁，余彥文的高中同學，再順便告訴你一件事，他們大二最近要辦聯誼。」  
「聯誼？你怎麼問到的？」  
「嗯哼──T大的人要過來呢，不過時間還沒定，噢我問琪芳的。」王家瑋一臉得意的哼了兩聲：「親切善良好說話的王學長就是不一樣啊！」

聯誼？  
陳學峰想起自己大一的時候也曾經參加過一次。  
他們會有人和別間學校的女生聯繫，約定好到場人數和吃飯地點後，男生要騎車到對方學校集合，讓女生抽鑰匙決定誰載誰去餐廳，吃完晚餐再抽一次鑰匙決定誰載誰去看夜景。  
陳學峰當初就是去湊人數的，實際參加過後覺得挺無趣的，後來其他人再找就也沒再答應了。  
當時聯誼活動認識的那兩個女生，後來也根本沒有聯絡。  
余彥文？要去聯誼？  
陳學峰深呼吸一口氣站了起來，他想立刻去拿手機問余彥文怎麼回事，然而才剛準備轉身陳學峰又忽然想到，自從比賽第二天他不知道該怎麼面對學弟，以沉澱自己的情緒為由而暫時避開余彥文開始，再加上處理張筱雯的事情……  
──他們已經好幾天沒有說話了。


	9. Chapter 9

叮！  
放在床鋪上的手機傳來訊息的提示聲，在書桌前看書的余彥文愣了愣，急匆匆的立刻丟下筆爬上床查看。  
他提著肩膀翻過螢幕，一看到是孫仁傳來的訊息又忽地消沉下去。  
【聯誼的時間定好了，就在期末考結束之後】  
余彥文翻身躺在床上舉著手機回覆：【我不想去】  
【你就當多認識一些人，也沒什麼不好的吧】  
余彥文癟癟嘴，傳了個哭泣的貼圖過去，孫仁則回了個無奈嘆氣的表情。余彥文看著他們的聊天視窗，最後回了一句：【再說吧】

從T大回來以後，學長就再也沒找過他了，取而代之的則是同學間漸漸傳出陳學峰可能會和學妹復合的消息。  
余彥文不是沒想過主動去問，他們當初分手的原因眾所皆知，以學長的個性他實在不認為他們真的會復合。  
可偏偏他卻親眼目睹了他們兩人單獨走在一起的畫面，還就正好在陳學峰開始躲他的那一天，那麼巧，讓他又沒辦法肯定了。  
吳琪芳說他們可能只是有事情要談，就算學妹想復合，學長也不一定會答應。孫仁則是覺得他們從來沒好好談過這件事，不需要那麼早下定論。  
說是這麼說，但從那天過後一直到現在過了將近兩個禮拜，明明原本都還有一搭沒一搭的聊著天，現在一下子全沒了，就算余彥文再怎麼放寬心去看待這件事情，每每想到陳學峰僵硬的避開他的表情，他就很難真的不去亂想。

余彥文不想表現得很死纏爛打的樣子，畢竟打從一開始就是他造的孽，陳學峰根本沒做什麼，說實話，如果這就是學長最後留給他的答案，再難過也只能欣然接受。  
比賽結束後一個禮拜的周末孫仁來找過他一次，余彥文把這個念頭說給他聽，孫仁躺在他床上滑手機，聽完以後僅僅是嘆了口氣道：「你可以這樣想當然最好。」  
他們那天就待在宿舍哪裡都沒去，余彥文見他的樣子，才後知後覺的反應過來：「你今天會過來……是在擔心我啊？」  
「……」孫仁給了他一個白眼說：「沒有。」

所以既然陳學峰不再找他，他便也不主動聯繫。雖然上課的時候偶然看見外頭經過的大三學長時會想到陳學峰而感到有些難受，但反正他也不是第一次經歷了，忍一忍，也就過了。  
幸好期末考將近，讓余彥文能轉移注意力姑且先放下這件事情準備考試。  
周末的時候余彥文拒絕了同學找他一起讀書的邀請，室友們剛好都不在，為了幫寢室省冷氣費，便乾脆一個人跑去圖書館三樓的角落看書。  
他原本是覺得獨自一人比較能夠專心，誰想到真的到了圖書館，課本打開放在桌上之後，他反而開始想起了陳學峰。  
反反覆覆的想著他們這段時間的相處，有一點點曖昧又親密的接觸，以及明明時間不長，卻讓他深深淪陷的溫柔。

余彥文並不是喝了酒會失控的類型。  
大一的時候他被學長們在包廂裡灌酒灌到路都走不穩，是陳學峰主動提出要背他回去宿舍，從校門口一路送他回到寢室裡面的。  
當時余彥文頭腦昏昏沉沉的，但還沒有完全失去意識，睡過一覺之後早上起來記憶回攏，那晚的事情他記得一清二楚。  
他摟著陳學峰的脖子整路不停的說話，從稱讚學長力氣很大到說他肩膀很寬，最後一邊偷偷嗅聞他身上淡淡的皂香，一邊神志不清的說：「我以後不能再跟你們去喝了……」  
明知道是醉鬼的胡言亂語，陳學峰還是很有耐心地回：「為什麼？」  
「會不能……走路……回不來……」  
陳學峰噗哧一聲，顛了顛余彥文的身子讓他不要滑下來，失笑道：「那我只好每一次都背你回來啦。」  
也就是這麼一句可能對方都不記得的話，余彥文卻一直記著，記到把說話的那個人給整個藏進心底。

這麼想著想著突然間隔壁的位置來了一個人，余彥文撐著頭掩飾自己偷偷掉下來的幾滴眼淚，瞥了一眼旁邊坐下來的人。  
然而那道人影實在太過熟悉，余彥文只看一眼便猛地轉過去看，就這樣直接對上眼，沒想到對方居然也正好在看他。  
余彥文怔了一怔立刻撇開，他呼吸一滯，心跳不可控制的開始加速，捏著自己的衣領整個人都慌了。  
——是陳學峰。  
他怎麼會在這裡？

陳學峰注意到余彥文微紅的眼眶，看了看四周都沒有人後往他那邊靠過去用氣音問：「怎麼了？誰欺負你？」  
余彥文嚇得肩膀抖了下根本沒辦法思考，他腦子亂成一團，下意識就回：「沒有。」  
陳學峰看見余彥文往窗邊一直靠過去想辦法離他離得遠遠的樣子，想到自己前段時間的冷落心裡也有些愧疚，只好摸摸鼻子問：「我坐你旁邊可以嗎？」  
余彥文心道你這不是已經坐了嗎？可他當然沒這麼說，只是小小聲地應道：「……可以。」  
陳學峰又看了他幾眼，而後專心讀起自己的書，就沒再找余彥文說話了。余彥文從一開始的神經緊繃到後來漸漸冷靜下來，見學長低頭唸書的樣子才終於找回自己的注意力，拿起筆來翻課本寫筆記。  
進入狀況之後余彥文便沒再多想了，反倒是陳學峰唸了一會兒的書之後有些分神，偷偷觀察起許久不見的學弟。

他今天會來圖書館純粹偶然，原本是王家瑋找他來的，結果到了約好的時間人卻突然說有事來不了了。陳學峰想他反正都到門口了就乾脆進來看書，三樓又正好是最安靜的一層，就上來了。  
要不是他邊猶豫著要坐在哪個位子邊在整層樓閒晃，他也不會注意到坐在角落的余彥文。  
就剛好這麼巧被他碰上，而且對方隔壁正好是空位。儘管他有些遲疑突然過去會不會嚇到人家，但這麼久沒傳訊息了陳學峰一下子也不知道該怎麼起頭，他猶疑了片刻，最後還是決定直接在余彥文旁邊的位子落座。  
余彥文的態度跟之前比起來冷淡很多，短短幾句話連正眼都沒瞧過來，明顯是有些躲閃。  
果然還是有點尷尬。

陳學峰知道這些都是自己造成的，要不是他一直猶豫不決又刻意避開余彥文，如今對方也不會是這樣的反應。  
對比余彥文最初在包廂裡大膽邀請他上床大大方方的樣子，在看到他現在，陳學峰才終於明白余彥文其實根本就沒有他表現出來的那樣灑脫。  
他怎麼會……到現在才發現呢。  
「學長我……要先走了。」  
余彥文的聲音猛然拉回了陳學峰的思緒，他抬頭看了眼站在他身邊已經背起書包的學弟，看了眼手機才發現居然已經快到晚餐時間，「嗯？啊，都快五點了……」他順手問道：「要一起吃飯嗎？」  
余彥文愣了下，抱著課本的手一緊，眼珠子左右轉了轉說：「我有點事，可能沒辦法。」  
陳學峰也不勉強，只好笑說：「那你回去小心。」  
「嗯，學長掰掰。」

余彥文草草解決了晚餐，幾乎是用跑的回去宿舍。  
他丟了一句【先洗澡，晚點上線】的訊息給孫仁，東西一丟盥洗用具一拿，迅速衝到浴室洗好澡後坐回書桌前，打開電腦戴上耳機用視訊電話打給孫仁。  
電話想到第五聲的時候孫仁終於接起來了，他帶著藍芽耳機蹙著眉，轉頭不知道跟誰說了什麼，接著畫面一轉他的背景來到室外，才聽他開口：「找我做什麼？」  
余彥文的室友都還沒回來，他左右看了看又做了一次確認，趴在桌上說：「我今天遇到學長，他跟我講話了！」

孫仁愣了愣，只見他眉峰聳得更高了，喬了下耳機的角度有些不耐煩地問：「說了什麼？」  
「我去圖書館看書他剛好也是，他就問我能不能坐我旁邊，然後我走之前又問我要不要一起吃飯，可是我跟他說我有事先走。」余彥文頓了下，深吸一口氣支支吾吾地說：「這樣是不是……他其實沒有……就是……」  
孫仁一聽就明白了余彥文的意思，這傢伙覺得陳學峰跟他搭話就代表不是要和他從此不再往來，但他們總共也就講了那幾句話，「不是……你也太好哄了吧？」孫仁不可置信的戳了戳螢幕上余彥文的臉說：「那他之前對你那個態度你就無所謂了？平白無故親你你也接受了？」  
「沒有無所謂啊，不然我幹嘛打給你，我就是不確定才來問你啊。」  
「他都跟你說話了，那你不直接去問你學長問我幹嘛？」  
「我不敢。」余彥文癟癟嘴說：「萬一不是這樣怎麼辦？」  
「那他就是個渣男，你也不用繼續喜歡他了。」

叩叩。  
「余彥文？」  
微弱的敲門聲將余彥文從視訊電話中打斷，他扭頭往房門那邊一看，他沒有關門，而剛才才見過一次面的陳學峰居然就站在門邊看他，手裡拿著什麼，也不知道在那裡站了多久。  
余彥文嚇了一跳，滑鼠一按直接把跟孫仁的視訊電話關掉，愣了很久才反應過來：「學長怎麼會來這裡？」  
他有聽到他們剛剛的對話嗎？聽到多少？  
陳學峰「啊」一聲，「你鉛筆盒忘了拿，我剛剛打給你都沒接，怕你晚上找不到就幫你送過來了。」他往前一步揮了揮手裡的筆袋，余彥文定睛一看，還真的是自己的鉛筆盒。  
他趕緊上前接過來，「啊……謝謝學長，學長怎麼知道我住這裡？」同時悄悄觀察陳學峰的樣子，看起來沒有異狀，應該是沒有聽見他和孫仁視訊的話題。  
陳學峰聞言笑了出來：「你大一跟大二是住同一間吧？我只記得你大一的，就想說先碰碰運氣。」  
余彥文也跟著笑了笑說：「那不就還好我沒有換。」  
「對啊。」

「……」  
「……」  
東西已經給了，陳學峰卻沒有直接離開，他站在原地看著余彥文顯得有些欲言又止，余彥文便主動問：「學長還有事嗎？」  
「可以聊聊嗎？」陳學峰捏緊了拳頭又鬆開，揉揉鼻子說：「現在不能的話就期末考結束之後，我們聊聊，好嗎？」  
余彥文一愣，脫口而出：「那就等期末完……」  
陳學峰略顯急促地打斷他：「我再聯絡你？」  
「嗯。」

話說到這也差不多結束了，陳學峰點點頭要走，轉身前卻又丟下一句：「張筱雯來找我是要我幫她找耳環，我這裡沒看見，我們以後不會再聯絡了。」  
余彥文沒反應過來。「什麼？」  
「之前……抱歉。」然而陳學峰卻不再多說什麼，他揉揉余彥文的頭髮笑著說了聲：「考試加油。」緊接著就離開了。  
余彥文張了張嘴，過了很久才終於發現他那是在對自己解釋。他後知後覺的跑到走廊上想將學長攔下來，可為時已晚，那裡早就看不見人了。  
都說解釋是說給在意的人聽，余彥文一顆心晃盪不已，那晚久久難以睡去。


	10. Chapter 10

是什麼原因讓陳學峰的態度有了轉變？  
余彥文想不明白，他反反覆覆回想他們相處之間的種種，直到期末考都考完了也沒有想出什麼頭緒。  
余彥文的期末考是在考試週第四天結束的，這學期結束後他就要搬離宿舍到外頭租屋，再加上學期末本來就得清出宿舍，因此考完試之後余彥文便馬上將自己的所有行李全都收拾好，託幾個同學幫他一起搬家到租屋處去。  
幸好他的東西本來就不多，用機車來回搬個三趟左右就搬完了。租屋處離學校不遠，走路大概五分鐘就能到，余彥文請大家吃一頓午餐作為感謝，吃完飯後他才又返回到租屋處整理房間。

租屋處不大，就是標準的學生套房大小，浴室在門口那邊，附帶一張床、衣櫃和書桌。這個地方是吳琪芳和他一起找的，吳琪芳下學期也要搬出宿舍，就住在他樓下而已，兩個人離得很近，搬完家收拾好雜物之後，自然就約出去一起吃晚餐。  
吳琪芳選了一間專賣咖哩飯的小店，在他們相對而坐點完各自的餐點後，她立刻傾身向前小聲問：「所以……你們是要約在什麼時候啊？」  
「要看學長吧。」余彥文手指在手機螢幕上戳了戳說：「最近都沒連絡，我也……我不知道我能不能找他。」  
「你真的不問問看嗎？我們明天晚上要跟T大的聯誼，學長他不是一放暑假就要去實習了嗎？快沒時間了吧？」  
余彥文一愣：「……什麼？」  
「什麼什麼？」  
「他們實習不是七月才開始嗎？還有十幾天吧？」  
「啊？不是吧？」吳琪芳點開自己的手機，到他們系上在社群裡的私人社團找到助教前陣子發的貼文，上頭羅列了今年幾個實習單位的一些注意事項和行程表，再將手機推給余彥文說：「你不知道嗎？今年好多都提前了！」

「我不知道，我忘了。」  
與此同時，速食店裡，陳學峰瞪著王家瑋幫他複印出來的實習資料，上頭時間地點寫得清清楚楚，後天就要到單位集合了解周遭環境和住宿地點，再隔一天直接開始實習。  
「這種事情你都能忘。」王家瑋咋舌一聲，喝了一大口可樂說：「好險我跟你去同一個地方，不然差點就把你搞丟了。」  
「……」陳學峰拿起放在一旁的手機解了鎖，手指一頓，又將手機放回桌面上。  
王家瑋沒錯過他動作間的猶豫不決，撐著頭問：「怎麼了？」  
「……沒有，沒什麼。」

他差點就直接打給余彥文了。陳學峰一邊聽王家瑋聊他從學長那邊得到的實習單位的內部情報，一邊分神想著，幸好他沒有一衝動就把電話撥出去。  
這幾天陳學峰一直反覆思量和余彥文見了面之後該怎麼做，但想歸想其實也沒個結論，總歸還是要實際碰到面才知道。  
正值期末，雖然自己早早就結束考試但也許對方還沒有，是不是多等個幾天再連絡他比較好。  
他滿腦子都在想這些，壓根就忘了實習日期提前的這回事。  
陳學峰煩躁的揉亂了頭髮，王家瑋見狀瞇了瞇眼睛，換上了一抹八卦的笑容道：「說起來，最近好像都沒看到那個學弟啊。」  
陳學峰看了他一眼，淡淡的回：「學期末本來就比較忙。」  
「是──哦——」  
「怎樣？」  
「沒有啊，沒怎樣，那你想清楚了嗎？你喜歡他嗎？你是要跟學弟繼續下去還是就跟他掰了？」  
陳學峰抿了抿唇，沒選擇正面回答：「我覺得我們之前想得都太複雜了。」  
「怎麼複雜？」  
「我們都不知道他真正是怎麼想的，就只是從他一開始的行為去推測他很會玩，但老實說，跟他相處過後我不覺得他是經驗豐富的那種人，他跟張筱雯的感覺不太一樣，他挺單純的，連酒都不太會喝的一個人，我覺得很……」陳學峰大概是頭一次在朋友面前這麼認真的談到自己的感情事，就連和學妹交往那陣子他都沒怎麼跟王家瑋這樣聊過，尤其還是自己所想的那一部分。這麼說著說著陳學峰才驚覺自己都講了些什麼，不免有些羞恥的停頓下來，半晌，又摀著臉把話講完：「很……可愛，我……反正就這樣。」  
王家瑋瞪大眼睛滿臉不可置信：「哦哇哦，你終於承認張筱雯很會玩了嗎？」  
「我沒這樣講。」  
「沒有，你現在就是這樣想的。」王家瑋笑意盈盈道：「嗯……好吧，這樣也挺好的。」  
陳學峰見他那笑容就不是很想繼續應，可王家瑋一臉就要他問的樣子，他沒辦法，只好反問：「哪裡好？」  
「你知道自己現在是什麼表情嗎？」王家瑋笑得眼睛都瞇了起來，身體向前傾用只有他們倆能聽見的聲音說：「你可終於像是有點感情和慾望的人了。」

王家瑋的話讓陳學峰沉默許久，最後他突兀的岔開話題聊起了別的，那一番話才不了了之。  
表面上是這樣，王家瑋也不再說那些，陳學峰卻在回到租屋處的時候細細琢磨起來。他半是覺得王家瑋在胡說八道，半是回想自己大學以前的樣子，想想他好像還真沒有在這方面對誰有過特別關注。  
他覺得自己是喜歡女孩子的，就像身邊的朋友們一樣。他看著他們討論學校裡哪個女生很漂亮，誰喜歡誰，誰又被誰拒絕了，他會加入話題，也會欣賞會附和，差別只在於他沒有真的喜歡過誰，從來都只是看看而已。  
陳學峰從國中就開始打排球了。那時候他全副心思都在那上頭，其餘的就是課業和朋友，就算有人對他說了喜歡，但他自己沒那個意思就沒往下繼續談。

直到上了大學眼界拓寬後開始有了不同以往的人際關係，陳學峰接觸過同性戀，畢竟系隊裡面不管男生女生就有不少是同性情侶，不過他沒把自己往那方面去想，就只是覺得自己還沒有遇到。  
然後有了張筱雯，可他們終究不適合。  
再後來有了余彥文，才讓他驚覺原來他也是能對一個人產生慾望。  
一個人，不論他是男人女人，想親他、想對他好、想義無反顧的將他據為己有。  
──是余彥文。


	11. Chapter 11

孫仁帶著T大的人來了，他們拆成兩組人馬過來，一組搭車一組自己騎車，早上十點鐘準時在校門口集合。  
這邊負責接應的人是吳琪芳，她將參加者分成有車和沒車兩組人，一群人興奮期待的分配好機車座位，接著便浩浩蕩蕩的開始了一天的行程。  
余彥文自己沒有車，孫仁倒是直接把他丟給一個自己騎車來的男生。人叫鄭維碩，據說是打籃球的，濃眉大眼長得好看，皮膚黝黑，余彥文趕到的時候對方早已經抱著兩頂安全帽在車上等他。  
人都來了余彥文也不好再矯情的拒絕，他瞥了眼忙前忙後根本沒空理他的孫仁，走到鄭維碩身邊接過他遞來的安全帽說：「抱歉，專程來聯誼還只能載男生。」  
鄭維碩低低笑了兩聲：「無所謂啊，交個朋友而已，孫仁前幾天有跟我提過，我同意的。」  
「你同意啊？」余彥文瞪大眼睛。  
鄭維碩倒沒再說什麼，只是笑著把車子往余彥文那邊稍稍傾斜道：「上車吧。」

鄭維碩騎得不快，途中他們先簡短自我介紹了下，慢慢的就聊開來了。余彥文乘著風聲聽鄭維碩聊他假日都會去哪些地方，他喜歡衝浪，還考了潛水證照，每年夏天都會跟朋友們一起到熟悉的海邊玩上幾天，所以膚色才會曬得那麼黑。  
他也喜歡交朋友，所以孫仁問他要不要參加聯誼的時候他想都沒想就答應了，不會特別覺得聯誼就是要有更進一步的目的性，更何況他一開始到海邊去的時候，周遭也全是陌生人，到最後大家還是成了朋友。  
余彥文聽他講那些又是浪又是海的，聽著聽著就有些心動，在鄭維碩耳邊大喊：「我完全沒衝過浪！」  
「那有機會一起去啊，我教你！」鄭維碩哈哈大笑。

這場活動說是聯誼卻辦得沒什麼聯誼的樣子，他們第一個景點去走步道，吃完午餐後第二個景點直奔濕地看夕陽，抽籤的時候沒刻意分男生女生，兩次景點結束後都重新分配後座，一整天下來大家居然也都混熟了。  
直到晚上眾人在訂好的餐酒館落了座，余彥文才發現到居然只有自己從頭到尾都沒換過司機，就連晚餐都是和對方一起，而刻意這麼安排的人忙了一整天也沒見他來打聲招呼。  
這其中到底隱含著什麼意思，余彥文直到現在才想明白。  
余彥文見鄭維碩自然的在他身旁的空位坐下來，對面的位子還空著，咬咬牙低聲問：「孫仁他到底跟你說了什麼？」  
鄭維碩是去幫余彥文點酒的，一回來見對方表情不太對就知道他肯定是誤會了什麼，趕緊放下玻璃杯解釋：「別誤會，他只是說你不想來，叫我看好你別讓你跑了。」  
余彥文不太相信，挑眉追問：「只有這樣？」  
「……」鄭維碩看了眼離他們有些距離的孫仁，又立刻被余彥文掰著臉轉回來，他沒辦法，只好笑著嘆了口氣道：「原本孫仁找我說他有個朋友最近正在煩惱一些事想問問我的意見，但他又不願意把整件事情的經過告訴我，說什麼這是個人隱私，我們根本談不攏，我只好逼問他到底是誰然後就過來啦。」

余彥文一愣，沒想到居然會是這個理由。  
儘管和他原本所想的有些出入，他原以為鄭維碩是被孫仁找來要撮合他們倆的，不過換個角度想，孫仁什麼時候有了能讓他這樣傾吐煩惱的對象，余彥文可是一點都不曉得。  
還打算找他談自己的事情。  
思及此，余彥文皺了皺眉問：「他為什麼找你？你們很要好？我都沒有……從來沒聽他提過你。」  
「還行吧。」鄭維碩答得曖昧，朝還在櫃檯那邊和餐廳人員周旋的孫仁看了一眼，忽然將音量放低，用只有他們倆能剛好聽見的聲音說：「不過我猜他會找我，應該是因為我跟你一樣吧。」  
余彥文一時沒反應過來：「什麼一樣？」  
鄭維碩笑了笑，側頭在余彥文耳邊用氣音道：「你喜歡男的吧？」

熱呼的氣息隨著那句話噴灑在耳際處，余彥文嚇得差點就從椅子上跳起來，他猛地摀住耳朵，險些叫出聲音又咬住嘴唇忍住，抬頭慌張的左右看有沒有人注意到他的大動靜。  
幸好餐廳裡的所有人都專注地和自己同桌的人聊天，誰也沒往他們這裡看。余彥文這才鬆了一口氣，轉而瞪了眼一臉幸災樂禍的鄭維碩。  
鄭維碩見他的反應笑了下，拿起他方才端來的酒說：「別緊張啊，喝點酒？」  
余彥文還沒伸手，酒杯就被從中間橫插進來的一隻手接過去，「他不喝酒。」來人仰頭將透明的酒液一飲而盡，把玻璃杯放回桌面上瞪了眼鄭維碩說：「我提醒過你了。」  
鄭維碩笑意更甚，聳聳肩道：「我忘了。」  
見來人在他們對面的空位落座，余彥文才終於跟他說上今天的第一句話：「孫仁你忙完啦？」  
「忙完了，你們都點好了嗎？」孫仁隨意翻了翻桌上的菜單道：「這裡的招牌好像是義大利麵。」  
「一進來就點好了，你趕快點你的吧。」  
「嗯。」

孫仁一來，余彥文自然就移到對面和他坐在一起。在等待餐點上桌的時候鄭維碩又點了兩杯酒，這次余彥文沒再讓孫仁替他擋，主動接過玻璃杯就要喝。  
孫仁在余彥文打算乾杯前攔了他一下，對鄭維碩說：「先說好，酒錢你買單。」  
鄭維碩撐著頭笑道：「行啊。」  
一杯酒味淺淡的莫吉托就這麼一口一口下了肚。  
隨著麵包、沙拉和主餐一一送上，鄭維碩以自己要騎車不能喝酒為由，又說這裡的調酒很有名，便點了各種不同的酒要余彥文代替他品嘗。  
孫仁蹙著眉忍不住要鄭維碩別這麼做，一杯調酒也要不少錢，哪有人這樣喝酒的？  
「你保護過度了吧？他是小孩嗎？」鄭維碩這麼反駁。  
余彥文早上還覺得鄭維碩這個人挺有趣的，到了晚上卻覺得這個人怎麼看怎麼不順眼，那一句話更是直直戳在他胸口上。於是余彥文估量了下自己的狀況，又想眼前這些調酒都沒有之前學長們給的純酒來得辛辣逼人，便對鄭維碩說：「我還能喝。」

孫仁看了鄭維碩一眼，鄭維碩正好也瞇著眼睛看他，他咋舌一聲撇開視線，終於不再阻止。  
一頓飯就這麼配著各式各樣的調酒吃完了。  
都說沒有味道的酒往往才是最危險的酒，余彥文卻完全沒想到這一點，吃飽飯後整個人已經暈得差不多了，他歪在孫仁身上休息，感覺腦子裡有什麼在不停打轉。  
「好了。」鄭維碩見狀笑著擦了擦嘴，招手請服務生清空桌面，又要了三杯水，整個人往後靠在椅背上交疊起雙腿說：「來談正事吧。」  
孫仁摀著臉捏了下余彥文的臉頰說：「……我覺得我像做了壞事。」  
「放心吧，他沒醉，只是有點茫而已。」  
酒後吐真言。  
雖然酒是余彥文自己要喝的，但看著他在自己面前喝成這副樣子，孫仁心裡還是有些愧疚，只好撐起身體任余彥文靠著，自己是動都不敢動。  
晚餐過後今天一天的聯誼活動就結束了，孫仁特地在飯前和大家一一交代好，飯後大家原地解散，接著想怎麼約或想續攤都可以。  
至於他們這邊……夜還很長，才正要開始。

陳學峰是在第六次拿起手機的時候被王家瑋一把奪走的。  
王家瑋今晚把陳學峰找出來為明天的實習做最後確認，他們順便一起吃了頓晚餐，吃飽飯後陳學峰卻頻頻拿起手機也不知道在糾結什麼，王家瑋看了很久，終於忍不住搶過來一探究竟。  
王家瑋看了眼解鎖後的螢幕上亮著和余彥文的聊天畫面，嘆了口氣，晃著手機問：「你在想什麼？」  
「他聯誼不知道結束了沒。」陳學峰誠實答道。  
「你不問怎麼知道？」王家瑋哼了哼，把手機丟還給陳學峰說：「我要回去了，明天還要早起，你自己看著辦吧。」  
陳學峰跟著起身要走，走到店門口的時候王家瑋卻忽然停下腳步轉過身指著陳學峰，用比方才更加嚴厲的語氣對他說：「不準遲到，不要讓我找不到人，該怎麼辦就怎麼辦，少他媽磨磨蹭蹭的一點也不像你。」  
陳學峰一頓，還沒反應過來王家瑋已經走出店外頭也不回的揮手離去。

陳學峰噗哧一聲笑了出來，突然之間好像沒了顧忌。王家瑋說得對，就為了這一通電話他猶豫糾結了那麼久，如果能早點說清楚根本也就不用拖到現在。  
陳學峰在回租屋處的路上先傳了訊息過去問余彥文在做什麼，然而直到他走到大門前都沒有被已讀，他想不如乾脆直接打電話過去，手機鈴聲卻忽然響了起來。  
陳學峰一怔，居然是余彥文打過來的。  
他趕緊把電話接起來「喂」了一聲，對面的背景音有點吵雜，陳學峰皺了皺眉，以為自己沒聽清對方的話，又出了一次聲，才發現那頭是真的沒有人說話。  
「……」  
陳學峰移開手機確認自己沒有弄錯，便問：「彥文？你在宿舍嗎？」  
那邊又靜了一下，才終於傳來一道陌生的嗓音：「你好，我是他朋友，請問你是？」  
「……學長，我是他學長。電話是他打過來的，他發生什麼事了嗎？」陳學峰皺了皺眉，隔著話筒聲音也像是蒙上一塊布，聽起來像是不認識的人。  
孫仁看了眼靠在自己肩膀上昏睡的余彥文，「沒有，他只是有點累。」嘴上應答一邊用空著的那隻手試圖把他搖醒，一邊問：「抱歉打擾了，他可能不小心按到，那我就先……」  
陳學峰心一驚，趕緊打斷對方的話說：「我有事想跟他說，他有辦法接電話嗎？」  
「哦──」孫仁見余彥文眼皮顫動卻遲遲不肯睜開眼睛，乾脆開了擴音放在他耳邊問：「學長是哪個學長？我問他看看。」  
於是陳學峰隔著一層手機，就這麼猝不及防的在余彥文耳邊用嗓音低沉了好幾分的聲音說：「陳學峰。」  
「……」鄭維碩扭頭掩嘴忍笑，負責拿手機的孫仁則是翻了個白眼。  
就見余彥文猛地睜開眼睛，整個人跳起來接過手機，一陣暈眩忽然上湧又讓他踉蹌了下，才終於把擴音關掉將手機貼近耳朵喊了聲：「學長？」

「你沒事吧？」  
「沒有、我沒事，學長怎麼打給我了？」  
「不是，是你打給我的。」陳學峰笑了笑，接著說：「雖然我本來也是要找你，就是不知道你現在有沒有空，沒有的話……」  
「我有！」余彥文著急打斷他，說完才意識到自己聲音有點大，有點不好意思的揉揉鼻子放低音量說：「但我現在在外面，可能要晚一點。」  
「你結束了嗎？」  
「啊，結束了，只是還沒有離開而已。」  
「那我去接你，你把地址傳給我。」  
「啊、好。」余彥文掛了電話，視線轉向同桌的兩人時臉色明顯有些為難，他搔搔頭說：「那個，我要先走了。」  
鄭維碩按住孫仁的手示意他閉嘴，笑著說：「知道了，你自己可以嗎？」  
「可以可以。」  
「回去小心。」鄭維碩拉起孫仁的手在空中揮了揮，余彥文點點頭，又朝孫仁看了一眼，見對方抿著唇對他點了點頭才放下心來揹起自己的包包走了。

「你不能總是護著他，對嗎？」鄭維碩緩慢的攪伴他最後點來的冰奶茶，一邊說：「不管那個學長是好是壞，既然他已經一頭栽進去，你再怎麼阻攔也只是讓他為難而已。」  
孫仁撐著頭看余彥文向他們揮手道別，步伐歪歪斜斜的朝店門口奔去，歛下眼眸道：「我知道。」  
沒多久，一輛計程車停在門口，從後座下來一個男人朝余彥文伸手小心翼翼的把他拉上了車。  
孫仁認得那個男人的臉，可不正是余彥文心心念念的那個學長，他撇開視線瞪向鄭維碩說：「但你也不用特地把電話打出去吧？」  
「雖然我也只聽了個大概，但真的沒事啦，你就放心吧孫媽媽。」  
「不要叫我媽媽！」孫仁咋舌，小聲嘟囔：「我還不是怕他被騙？直男都不是什麼好東西，我……」  
鄭維碩心想你不也是直的嗎？不過他當然沒這麼白目直接說出口，嘴上笑著勸說：「好啦好啦，你把這杯喝完我載你回去吧。」


	12. Chapter 12

余彥文直到上了車整個人都還是飄的。陳學峰問他現在住在哪裡，他如實的報了，車子便往他的租屋處開去。  
他們分別坐在後座的左右兩側，陳學峰時不時會扭頭看余彥文，不過始終沒有說話。余彥文察覺到學長在看他但不知道自己是不是該說些什麼，便乾脆閉上眼睛靠著窗戶假寐。  
大概是見余彥文閉眼以為他不舒服，陳學峰忽然開口：「會不會想吐？」  
余彥文睜開眼睛在黑暗中對上望著自己的視線，陳學峰的表情看得不是那麼清楚，窗外迅速移動的亮光卻將他的瞳孔照得一閃一閃的，令他有一瞬間失了神，而後才搖頭道：「不會，我沒事。」  
沒多久車子停在余彥文租屋處所在的巷口，余彥文掏出錢包想要付錢，卻被陳學峰擋了下來。他看了陳學峰一眼，陳學峰動作自然的揉了揉他的頭，拿回找錢之後就從另一邊的門下了車。

這條巷子裡住的幾乎都是學生，余彥文則是在最裡面那一棟。陳學峰走在前面，步伐並不快，剛好是能讓余彥文跟上的速度。  
余彥文緩步跟在後頭，直到現在才開始有點後悔。方才他想都沒想就跟過來了，但仔細想想，陳學峰跟他還有什麼話能說的呢？  
總不會只是閒話家常，那除了要他面對現實之外，余彥文再也想不到其他了。  
想著想著，陳學峰已經在公寓前的花壇那邊坐了下來，他見余彥文愣在不遠處沒有動作，便向他招招手問：「怎麼了？」  
余彥文挪動了一小步，還不小心踉蹌了一下，坐在陳學峰留給他的空位上問：「學長找我是……有什麼事嗎？」  
「我明天就要去實習了，想問你一件事。」  
余彥文彎著腰雙手抱膝，低著頭不敢和學長對視，他有點慌，揉了揉太陽穴試圖讓自己更清醒一點之後才抖著聲音回話：「……什麼？」  
「你當初為什麼要找我上床？」陳學峰的聲音從頭頂上傳來，「之前問過你一次，但你那時候一直不肯說，我也一直都不知道你在想什麼。」他跟著彎腰靠近余彥文說：「看我。」

余彥文一扭頭，陳學峰的臉就近在眼前。心跳不可控制的加速，余彥文卻越發感到心慌意亂，明明是看著對方的眼睛，他卻完全看不出學長在想什麼。  
是責怪還是確認？知道了以後呢？  
在經歷過前一陣子的突然冷落，陳學峰如今的態度他是一點也想不明白，當然就更沒有照實說出自己心裡話的勇氣了。  
說與不說都只在一念之間，可事到如今要是得和學長從此形同陌路，那麼余彥文還寧可什麼都不說。  
余彥文心裡頭糾結著遲遲說不出話來，陳學峰在等待的同時又說：「我想知道你是怎麼想的。」  
余彥文用手掌摩娑著膝蓋，半晌，才遲疑著選擇了最不肯定的答覆：「我不知道。」  
「那你聽聽我是怎麼想的吧。」陳學峰像是早就預料到一樣，對於余彥文的回答只是笑了笑，收起笑容沉吟片刻後說：「一開始我跟王家瑋稍微提過，他覺得你只是搞一夜情要我別管。但我沒遇過這種事，根本不可能不在意……我們也不完全是陌生人，對吧？要碰面要聯絡都太容易了，我想知道你到底是怎麼樣的人。」  
「後來你都沒有再拒絕我。」  
「你是……只是玩玩嗎？」

「我不是！」余彥文下意識的出聲否認，可這麼一喊完，他又再度抿起嘴巴沒了後話。  
陳學峰一下子說他在意，一下子又說想知道他，讓余彥文整個人都亂了，「……我、我……」他著急著想解釋卻根本不知道該怎麼說，支支吾吾的遲遲接不了話，雙手緊握成拳捏得指節都泛了白。  
陳學峰聽見余彥文開口便安靜下來，揉了揉他的指關節使他放鬆，耐心等他組織語言。他既沒急著往下說也沒有催促，就這麼安安靜靜的等著他。  
「我一開始……是想一夜情……沒有錯。」喉嚨很乾，余彥文嚥了好幾口唾液都還感覺喉口像是被什麼堵住似的難以出聲。  
他不禁覺得自己真沒出息，學長那麼一說，才剛下定決心不要坦白的自己立刻就反悔了。

掌心不知道在什麼時候被朝上翻了過來，陳學峰的手掌貼著他鬆鬆的攏住，余彥文低頭瞧見，指腹摩娑著學長所給予的溫柔。  
陳學峰的溫柔從來都令他難以自持，卻也因為這份溫柔使他越來越無法抽離，更甚患得患失。  
「雖然原本只有想一夜情，但學長來找我、跟我說話、還帶我去看流星雨，我很高興，但是又想假裝自己沒有高興。」  
「我也……我也是一直都不知道學長在想什麼。我做錯了，我不知道會變成這樣，也不知道要怎麼跟你說我覺得我們不能這樣。我以為你會生氣，明明學長之前是和學妹交往，為什麼還會想要跟我來往？為什麼對我那麼好？為什麼要親我？為什麼……」余彥文頓了一頓，喉結滾動，一股難以言喻的酸脹感湧上心頭。他不想這樣的，感覺像是在質問一樣，但話已至此他根本停不下來，只能哽咽著說：「為什麼親完以後，就再也不找我了？」  
「我喜歡你，當然想親你。」陳學峰忽然使了力氣捏住余彥文的手，力道之大讓人一點都掙不開，沉著聲音說：「我生氣？我當然氣，我氣你什麼都不肯說，我們像在原地轉圈，你不接受也不拒絕，我不知道你到底對我是怎麼想的？我也氣我自己又忍不住親你，但我越找你，就越喜歡你。」

余彥文猛地抬頭，倉皇的眼神猝不及防的撞進了陳學峰眼裡，他眼眶瞬間泛了一圈紅，吸了吸鼻子扭頭不想讓陳學峰看見，卻被學長扣著下顎又扭了回來。  
「躲什麼？」  
「……真的？」余彥文嘴唇顫抖著，不可置信的又複述了一遍：「真的喜歡？我不是、我是說，你知道意思嗎？我們都是男生……」  
「騙你能有什麼好處？」陳學峰看見余彥文的表情忽然就笑了，他笑得無奈，「哭什麼？」擔心自己太用力把人蹭痛，便刻意放輕了力道用拇指抹去了兩邊眼角的水珠。  
「喜歡你，太喜歡了。」余彥文還是忍不住掉下淚來，想到自己此前所作的那些，閉了閉眼睛任淚水滑落，哽咽著說：「對不起。」  
「為什麼道歉？」  
「我太怕了，對不起，我不該用那種方法讓你和我發生關係，後來又怕再提到那件事以後你就再也不理我了，我捨不得，所以才不敢說。」  
陳學峰嘆了口氣，兩手捧著余彥文的臉替他擦掉臉頰上的水痕，看他可憐兮兮的一聲對不起一聲喜歡，哪裡還氣得起來。  
他只好把人抱進懷裡順著背脊低聲安撫，直到余彥文漸漸冷靜下來抬手小心翼翼的回抱住自己，才放下心吻了吻他的頭頂。

余彥文總覺得有點不真實。他有很多想要問的，例如為什麼喜歡？什麼時候開始的？同性之間的交往真的是他能夠接受的嗎？  
可現在時間已經很晚了，再過幾個小時陳學峰就要啟程前往參加為期兩個月的實習，余彥文又喝了酒，能說出這些早已經費盡力氣，暫時不想去管那些了。  
更何況陳學峰還在繼續，「我也會怕。怕一直找你會惹你煩，怕我想得太多，其實根本不是那樣。」他示弱一般，一字一句都令余彥文心口發麻，唇瓣撫過他的耳垂和臉頰，最後到達嘴唇的時候他說：「我沒有追過什麼人，真正喜歡的在意的，都沒有過，跟男生就更沒有了。要是做得不好你要告訴我，有什麼想知道的，等我回來都說給你聽。」  
余彥文在唇上傳來另一種熱度的時候心想，能夠聽見學長對他說這些，就算一切都只是夢一場，那也足夠令人開心了。  
「上來好不好？」余彥文小聲地問。  
「好。」陳學峰答道。

隔天早上，王家瑋倚著車身在第五次掛掉進入語音信箱的通話之後抬起頭，終於等到了姍姍來遲的男人。  
他瞇著眼睛從頭到腳打量站定在他面前的陳學峰，不悅的哼出一口氣道：「氣色不錯啊。」  
陳學峰笑了笑，看起來和平時沒什麼兩樣，只是熱得扯了幾下衣領說：「還行。」  
「都搞定了？」王家瑋接過他手上的行李袋，轉身掀開事先解鎖的後車箱放了進去。  
「算是吧。」陳學峰走過去幫忙把旁邊的雜物推開一些好讓行李袋能放得平穩，王家瑋扭頭看他一眼，不禁又說了一句：「看你樣子結果應該不錯啊。」  
陳學峰聞言看向他，笑道：「真正跨出去才發現也不難，把話講清楚，其實我們想的都一樣。」

「恭喜啊。」王家瑋用肩膀撞了下他的，闔上後車箱後走到駕駛座那側打開車門上了車。  
陳學峰也跟著打開副駕駛座的車門，在王家瑋發動汽車的時候喊了他一聲：「家瑋。」  
「嗯？」  
「好像都沒看你交女朋友，沒遇到喜歡的？」  
「……」王家瑋抿了抿唇，碰的一聲關上車門。  
陳學峰一邊用手機開地圖確認路線一邊說：「我覺得……」  
「幹。」王家瑋直接打斷陳學峰的話朝他比了個中指，一把搶過他的手機自己也記下路線，再把手機按在陳學峰腿上惡狠狠地說：「誰他媽跟你一樣受歡迎，我警告你，不要在我面前提到你跟你學弟任何事，不準放閃，不準炫耀，小心我跟你絕交。」  
「實習有兩個月，那邊就只有我們兩個互相認識。」陳學峰一臉無辜。  
「……」  
王家瑋翻了個白眼，打檔踩下油門將車子開上馬路，決定還是閉嘴得好。


	13. Chapter 13

實習的日子並不長，利用大三升大四學生的最後一個暑假，兩個月的時間以大學生來說甚至不到一個暑假，八月底結束實習以後還有兩個禮拜才開學，算起來不多不少剛剛好。  
可對於一個沒有打工、好朋友和男友去旅行、另一個好朋友忙於營隊，感情狀態顯示為剛交到男朋友不到兩個禮拜的大二學生來說，簡直可以說是煎熬。  
暑假期間沒什麼事，大部分的同學們都回了老家，余彥文一個人待在租屋處沒什麼意思，索性收拾行李也回家去了。  
沒想到他好不容易到家，兩手提著車站買來的點心和自己的行李，一走進家門卻被玄關擺著的兩個大行李箱堵住了去路。他看著客廳沙發上整齊疊好的衣服一臉茫然，本來就不大的家裡顯得凌亂不已。  
陳麗如聽見開門聲立刻從廚房走出來，她「唉呀」一聲，快步上前把行李箱往旁邊推開一些讓余彥文得以脫鞋進去。  
陳麗如接過余彥文手上的東西笑著說：「忘記跟你說了，你爸請到假想出國走走，我們好久沒單獨出國啦，你好好顧家吧。」  
余彥文無奈道：「媽──」  
「餓不餓？快去洗手吧。」

就這樣，余彥文的父母在他到家的第二天凌晨便開車前往機場，準備在國外待上至少兩周，留下他一個人孤零零的待在家裡。  
余彥文是獨生子，家裡就他一個孩子，早在他高中的時候父母就知道他的性向了，幸好她母親還算開明，儘管父親對此有些歧異，近幾年在陳麗如的開導下也算是有慢慢緩和一些。  
余彥文高三那一整年幾乎不怎麼和父親說過話，一直到考大學的那一天，他父親主動說要載他去考場應試才漸漸破冰。  
可除了聊到性向那一次之外他們就再也沒有談過這方面的話題，事到如今余彥文對於父親的態度還是不太肯定，這趟回來更是錯失了打探的最佳良機。  
好不容易到了暑假，余彥文卻感覺比平時還要無趣。

雖然也不是沒有能約出去玩的同學朋友，國、高中的班級群組裡也都有在約聚餐，余彥文自然也應了幾個邀約，可這些朋友他一直以來都有在聯絡，可以的話他果然還是想要一點不一樣的回憶。  
余彥文盯著他新買來的小桌曆，一手撐著頭一手拿筆在已經過去的日期上面打叉，又掰著指頭數了數剩餘的日子，還沒算完便忍不住趴下來嘆了口氣。  
距離學長實習結束還有一個多月，余彥文只能靠著和同學們的聚會以及為數不多的聊天訊息偶爾想一下陳學峰。  
陳學峰挺忙的。實驗中沒辦法用手機，常常都得等到一整天的工作結束以後才有辦法聊上一段時間，偏偏一開始的適應期又最為難熬，有時聊沒幾句突然間就沒了回應，余彥文到隔天早上才知道陳學峰是睡著了。  
雖然有點寂寞，但為了能讓學長盡快上手，余彥文忍下剛開始交往的那份時時刻刻想要撒嬌的心情，一個人也漸漸找回了一個人的步調。

陳學峰在出發去實習的前一晚已經和他說了很多。  
在T大的那個時候，他原本是沒有打算忽略余彥文的，只是在接到張筱雯的電話後一時之間無暇顧及他，後來又聽王家瑋說了那種話，擔心自己處理不好才想不如先和張筱雯講明白。  
誰想到這麼拖著拖著反而讓余彥文陷入不安的情緒裡頭，也不知道是陳學峰真的太直還是余彥文想得太多。  
不過能聽學長說到自己的事情，聽他說喜歡，余彥文就覺得之前的那些酸楚都不算什麼了。  
難怪孫仁說他好哄，他還真的是。

轉眼間實習到了第三個禮拜，陳學峰總算有了真正可以用來休息的休假日，得以在週末晚上和余彥文通電話。  
他們約好在睡前視訊，余彥文期待了很久，到了當天更是早早就解決了晚餐、洗好澡迅速上了床，將手機支架立在床上，戴上藍芽耳機、手機放好就等學長打過來。  
到了約定的時間陳學峰果然準時打視訊電話過來，「你在做什麼？」余彥文才剛接起，帶著笑意的嗓音便猝不及防的傳了過來，就好像是貼著他的耳朵說話一樣。  
陳學峰同樣戴著藍芽耳機，聲音清晰，一點雜音都沒有。  
久違的聽見學長的聲音，搭著畫面上學長的臉，令余彥文心口重重一跳，感覺空氣像是漸漸熱了起來。

余彥文調整了下手機的角度好讓鏡頭能拍到自己，他腳掌相貼而坐，彎下腰來對著螢幕笑著說：「在床上滑手機。」  
只見陳學峰眉尾一揚，忽然問：「你在家裡也都穿這麼少嗎？」  
余彥文一愣，低頭看了看自己的衣服但沒發現哪裡不對勁，就是很普通的背心和短褲而已，不禁露出了疑惑的表情。  
陳學峰於是指著自己的鎖骨處比劃著範圍說：「領口，你剛剛整個人彎下來的時候胸部都露出來了。」  
余彥文被說得臉一紅，「又、又沒差……都是男生。」趕緊揪住自己的背心領口不讓他看見。  
「真的？都是男生就沒關係？」陳學峰笑了出來，整個人往後靠著床頭，用慵懶而放鬆的語氣說：「你確定？」  
余彥文咬了咬嘴唇，感覺話題正逐漸偏向不可言說的那一種，他心跳很快，心裡隱隱有些躁動，便故意問：「會怎麼樣？」

陳學峰看著他很久，笑容漸漸收起，沉聲道：「會想碰你。」  
余彥文腳趾一縮，眼睛瞇了瞇，彎膝抱住雙腿沒有回話。  
陳學峰自然察覺到余彥文的動作，「怎麼了？」他端坐起身，還沒有發現這其中的變化。  
直到余彥文問他：「怎麼碰啊……」陳學峰看見他整張臉紅得不行，眼神不同於平時的樣子，才後知後覺的反應過來這是他含蓄的興奮。  
陳學峰手指摩娑著螢幕上余彥文的臉，腦中拼命思索該怎麼回話，「摸你……」他頓了頓，不甚熟練的說：「摸你乳頭，好不好？」  
畫面一暗，余彥文忽然將前鏡頭關掉，只留下耳機裡傳來的喘息與細小的呻吟。  
「嗯……然後呢？」  
陳學峰深吸一口氣，余彥文聲音綿軟的催促著他繼續說話，眼前沒了視訊畫面令想像空間無限放大。  
衣服磨擦的聲音清晰傳來，就好像是余彥文拉起自己的背心，隨著陳學峰的話用手指碰了碰自己的乳尖，然後又是一聲呻吟：「嗯……」  
「然後……親你。」陳學峰看見自己下身逐漸抬頭，他乾脆把自己這邊的畫面也關了，拉下褲頭撸了幾下，性器果然輕易的完全勃起。

這頭余彥文就如同陳學峰想像的那樣，他躺在床上，一手捏著自己的乳頭，一手將底褲徹底褪去，握住自己的陰莖上下撸動。  
「你在做什麼？」陳學峰問他。  
「啊……那個……」余彥文挺了挺腰，虎口上沾滿了鈴口溢出的前液，他舔了舔嘴唇，藉著前液作潤滑加快速度摩擦。  
陳學峰又問：「在自己摸嗎？」  
「嗯……」  
「我也是。」  
余彥文猛地一顫，「學長……」他聲音發抖著，隨著陳學峰的那一聲「我也是」，慾望以急快的速度累積上來，頭皮陣陣發麻，幾乎不能言語。  
陳學峰咬咬牙繃緊了手臂，耳邊全是余彥文黏膩的叫喊。余彥文喊他學長，說喜歡、又說想念，聲音越到後期越是發啞，陳學峰閉著眼睛，手上動作未停，在余彥文的呻吟中刺激自己的敏感處，瀕臨高潮的快感佔據了他所有的感官。

沒多久，余彥文嗚咽一聲忽然沒了聲音。  
陳學峰看過他高潮的模樣。  
余彥文緊閉著雙眼，臉頰紅得發熱，被他抱在懷裡羞恥得說不出話來，陰莖顫抖了幾下，一股股精液全往他身上射。  
思及此，陳學峰抽來一張衛生紙擋住前端，忍住聲音彎著腰射精。

在一瞬的空白之後，余彥文突然掛斷了電話。陳學峰自己都還沒完全緩過來，想到他大概是去清理，熱得又重新洗了一次澡。  
再度視訊時，余彥文已經坐回床上，抱著自己的膝蓋紅著臉看他。  
「我是不是做得不太好？」陳學峰盯著他的手指不安分的亂動不免有些想笑，這人方才那麼大膽的引導他說那些話，現在居然還害羞起來了。  
「不會的。」余彥文揉了揉鼻子說：「是我、是我……嗯……我想你了。」  
「很快就結束了，開學前我們再出去玩？」  
「好。」  
「我差不多了，你也早點睡。」  
「好。」  
通話的時間總是短暫，卻一下子就將之前獨自一人的寂寥一次補足。  
余彥文在睡前將桌曆上的日期又劃掉一格，算一算時間，只要再堅持一下就能夠見面了。


	14. Chapter 14

八月初，孫仁結束了營隊的活動，得知余彥文的父母決定在國外多待一個禮拜，他自己在家裡也沒什麼事，便在余彥文的邀請下到他家陪他住個幾天。  
跟陳學峰的事情余彥文自然第一時間就告訴孫仁了，只不過他們倆自那天在餐酒館分別以來就一直都沒有見面，。  
那時余彥文走得匆忙，儘管鄭維碩後來有傳訊息告訴他他們平安回到租屋處，孫仁也沒說什麼，但對於自己撇下孫仁和學長先走，余彥文事後想想果然還是覺得不太好。  
這段時間他幾乎整顆心都掛在陳學峰身上都沒怎麼好好和孫仁單獨聊過天，正好趁這次機會把他們錯失的相處時間給通通補回來。

孫仁先去超市買了幾樣菜才到余彥文家，認識這麼久兩人對彼此的住處和家人早都熟悉得不行，余彥文向父母報備的時候也只得來要他好好招待孫仁的回應。  
「好好招待我？」孫仁聽見自己的名字，挑眉看向站在廚房門口講電話的余彥文。手機被開了擴音，他自然是把對話都聽得一清二楚，余彥文掛電話的時候他還正好把冰箱裡存放太久的食物拿出來清理掉，準備來做晚餐。  
余彥文是廚房白癡，只會煮泡麵和水餃的那種，孫仁則和他完全相反，上了大學自己在外租屋以後學會不少家常菜，簡直精明又能幹。  
不用想也知道余彥文這幾天肯定都是靠外食過日子，說不定大部分還都靠速食解決三餐，孫仁太了解他了，也不知道這人為什麼怎麼吃都吃不胖。  
既然他來了就不能再放任余彥文繼續吃垃圾食物，要余彥文下廚是不可能的，那麼就只好他自己來了。  
余彥文把手機放到客廳以後趕緊回到廚房幫忙，乾笑兩聲說：「我覺得那個就還是聽聽就好。」  
「虧你說得出來。」  
「嘿嘿。」

只有兩個人實在沒辦法煮太多，孫仁就隨意弄了個簡單的三菜一湯。他炒了半顆高麗菜，用豬絞肉和脆瓜罐頭做成一份鹹度剛好的瓜仔肉，再用雞蛋和洋蔥做洋蔥炒蛋，湯則是最簡單的紫菜蛋花湯。  
余彥文也沒閒著，煮飯他還是會的。把洗好的米丟進電鍋後，余彥文接著幫忙把蔬菜都清洗乾淨，還在孫仁的指示下學會把洋蔥切成長條狀。  
一起做完前置作業後就沒余彥文的事了，他在客廳擺好碗筷等孫仁喊他進去端菜，最後兩人一起坐下來，時間正好七點整。  
孫仁面無表情地舀起一匙瓜仔肉到碗裡，余彥文悄悄看著他，總覺得他比平時要安靜得多。  
飯桌上忽然一陣沉默。

其實這種異樣感從孫仁進門開始就一直存在，只是那時余彥文忙著跟陳麗如講電話，孫仁忙著清冰箱，後來則是專注準備晚餐沒有再繼續注意。  
現在面對面仔細一看，余彥文才又敏感的察覺到孫仁情緒上的不對勁。余彥文沒什麼頭緒，孫仁在營隊的時候傳來的訊息都很平常，那麼唯一能想到最近發生會讓他不開心的，也就只有自己和學長的事了。  
余彥文想著想著，下意識就脫口而出：「你不高興？」  
孫仁夾菜的動作一愣，他抬頭看了余彥文一眼又低下去，「沒有。」隨後把夾起來的高麗菜丟到余彥文碗裡。  
都認識這麼久了，余彥文也不拐彎抹角，乾脆就問：「你反對我跟學長交往嗎？」  
孫仁一邊咀嚼一邊回答：「我沒有反對，為什麼突然問？」  
「因為你……我跟你講了之後你好像也都沒說什麼。」  
「我要講什麼？恭喜？」  
「……也……也不是這樣。」余彥文被孫仁的反問說得一愣一愣的，瞬間都忘記自己原本是想說什麼了。

孫仁看余彥文略帶煩惱的表情變了又變，他於是放下碗筷，在嚥下嘴裡的食物後說：「我不認識學長，不知道他是怎麼樣的人，只知道他以前跟女生交往過，知道你提過的那些，真要講的話我應該會要你放棄，我之前可能也都是這樣跟你說的。」  
余彥文一聽立刻開口：「一開始我有想過不要去喜歡，我是說真的，可是就是……太難了。」  
「所以我才說我沒有反對。」孫仁微微皺了下眉，又很快的鬆開了，「我是很不放心也不太相信他沒有錯，不過後來你走之後我跟鄭維碩繼續聊了一下，他有跟我說一些他的看法。」說到這裡，孫仁忽然淺淺的笑了，垂下眼眸說：「我覺得他說得很有道理，他在感情上的經驗比我豐富，我是覺得他可以跟你講得比較深才想讓他跟你聊聊看。」  
「那天鄭維碩講的一個我覺得也很好，但你有點醉了也不知道你還記不記得。一個人的心動是一個點，交往是點和點中間的線，但線能拉得多長，取決於兩個點互相拉扯間的平衡。感情這種事要自己經歷過才最清楚，喜歡的不喜歡的，難過的生氣的總有一天都會遇到，遇到了才會懂得去維繫和磨合。」  
「所以我不會反對，我只想要你開心就好了，如果跟學長一起可以讓你開心，那就很好了。你只要知道異性戀在學長身上已經不是理由，不管你們以後能走到哪裡，他都不能用這一點來否定你。」  
「余彥文，你要喜歡喜歡你的人，如果他就是那個人，那我怎麼會反對呢？」孫仁忽然頓了一頓，輕聲笑了出來，聲音都柔和了不少，撐著頭問：「你哭什麼？」  
余彥文聞言摸了摸自己的眼角，眼睛一眨就掉下一滴眼淚，他揉揉眼皮仰頭吸了吸鼻子，用有些哽咽的聲音說：「……沒有……」  
「笨蛋，快吃飯。」

那晚鄭維碩確實說了很多，但余彥文和他不過第一次見面，再加上那天他確實有點醉了，就算知道他是孫仁關係不錯的朋友，很多話他其實並沒有真的往心裡去。  
但由孫仁說出口就不一樣了。  
余彥文覺得他是相信學長的，相信陳學峰不是會拿感情當遊戲的人，可儘管如此，在陳學峰離開去實習之後，余彥文一個人偶爾還是會覺得有些不安。  
那份不安並不來自學長，起初余彥文也想不透，自己明明已經努力調適好學長不在身邊的心情了，怎麼就還是覺得心裡有塊地方缺了什麼呢？  
後來他才想明白，就算感情終歸是兩個人的事，他原來還是想要獲得朋友的認同的。

吃完晚餐後余彥文主動收拾碗盤拿到廚房清洗，他不要孫仁進來幫忙，孫仁就只好倚著廚房的拉門看著他的背影和他說話。  
「鄭維碩問開學前要不要一起去海邊玩，你之前跟他說你想試試衝浪？」  
「啊……對，聯誼那時候我說了。」余彥文抬頭想了想，頭也不回地說：「可是學長也差不多是那時候結束實習。」  
「找他一起來啊。」  
余彥文一頓，回頭看了孫仁一眼，孫仁回以他一個不明所以的眼神，不懂余彥文沉默的意思。  
余彥文其實也沒什麼意思，他只是沒想到孫仁會說得這麼坦然，他想了想後說：「好像可以，那我再問問看他什麼時間比較有空。」  
「行。」

睡覺前，余彥文從主臥搬來一條薄被給孫仁，他睡的是雙人床，不過用的是單人的被子，為了避免孫仁晚上沒有棉被可蓋才決定一人一條。  
「我知道，因為你會把自己整個人捲起來，我想搶都搶不回來。」孫仁洗好澡出來笑著說：「睡相那麼差，你學長知道嗎？」  
「你好煩啊！」余彥文隨手抄來一顆枕頭就往他身上砸。  
孫仁輕易地接下那顆枕頭，摘下眼鏡放在床頭櫃上，把枕頭重新歸位，上了床和余彥文並肩躺了下來，輕聲道：「知道也無所謂，他要是因為這種事嫌棄你那不要也罷。」  
余彥文起身把燈關了，躺回去的時候說：「不要再害我哭了，你好煩。」  
「愛哭鬼。」  
「我就愛哭，你第一天認識我？」  
「睡了。」

孫仁這麼說完以後就不再開口了，房間裡一陣靜默，余彥文卻沒什麼睡意，他翻了個身子面朝孫仁，低低的喊了他一聲：「……孫仁啊。」  
「嗯。」  
「謝謝。」  
孫仁沒有回他。余彥文在黑暗中看了他一眼，隱約能看見孫仁是真的閉了眼，他笑了笑，又翻回正面朝上的姿勢，閉上眼睛想辦法讓自己入睡。  
過了很久以後，身旁傳來均勻的呼吸聲，孫仁睜開眼睛扭頭一看，余彥文還是睡著了。  
孫仁坐起身子捏了捏身旁熟睡的人的鼻尖，下床喝了口水，上床前替余彥文把被子拉高了點，輕聲嘆了口氣，才終於重新躺了下來小聲說了一句：「不客氣，我的孽緣。」


	15. Chapter 15

孫仁住到余彥文父母回國之後就回家了。  
陳麗如挺喜歡孫仁的，她本來還想把他留下來再多住幾天，不過孫仁以太久沒回家而婉拒，吃完晚餐就走了。  
飯後陳麗如一邊洗碗一邊感嘆孫仁長得好看頭腦又好，雖然比較安靜不過很成熟……等等等，誇完一輪話題一轉問道：「他現在有沒有女朋友呀？」  
余彥文幫她把洗好的碗盤放進烘碗機裡頭，一邊騰出空位一邊回答：「沒有啊。」  
「這樣啊，那你呢？」  
余彥文手一抖，盤子碰在一起發出響亮的聲音，他笑了笑裝作若無其事的說：「……沒、沒有啊。」  
「……」陳麗如突然安靜下來，余彥文查覺到靜默心虛地低頭往她那邊看，眼神飄過去才發現她也正抬頭看著自己。  
陳麗如對上余彥文的視線，笑容綻開，瞇著眼睛不懷好意地問：「幹嘛？」

余彥文是真的很藏不住心思的人。  
陳麗如都還沒開始問話，余彥文站在原地糾結了半晌，就自己結結巴巴的承認最近交了個男朋友。  
末了還強調剛開始交往沒多久，以後怎麼樣還不曉得，要陳麗如別想太多。  
陳麗如往掩上門的書房看了一眼，低下聲音確認道：「男朋友啊？」  
余彥文也跟著放低音量說：「男朋友啊……」  
「怎麼認識的？帥不帥？有照片嗎？」  
「同系的學長，沒有照片。」余彥文緊張的頓了一下，他看陳麗如的臉色沒什麼變，才繼續說：「我當然是覺得……很帥。」  
陳麗如沒有馬上回話，她像是在沉思，將碗都洗好了以後後在水槽甩乾了手，用紙巾徹底擦乾水珠，才伸手揉了揉余彥文的臉頰說：「自己注意安全。」  
余彥文自然是用力的點頭，原本陳麗如對於他的性向就沒有太大的反彈，他真正擔心的反而是另一位，「爸爸……」說著往書房那邊又瞄了一眼。  
「嗯……你也說以後怎麼樣還不知道，等你們穩定了再跟他說吧，我不會告訴他，你自己找機會親自跟他講。」

回房間後孫仁正好傳訊息過來確認去海邊的日期，就定在開學前的最後一個周末，地點在東北的一個海岸邊，他們先搭火車過去當地會合再租一台汽車就行了。  
余彥文之前已經和陳學峰確認過他能參加，將孫仁傳來的簡易行程轉傳給陳學峰，再傳了個沒問題的貼圖給孫仁。  
事情大略敲定以後，余彥文想到今晚發生的事，跟孫仁說：【我媽剛問你有沒有女朋友，問完之後又問我，我就說了】  
孫仁回得很快：【你媽怎麼說？】  
【沒說什麼，只有叫我注意安全】  
【那很好啊】  
【主要是我爸那邊吧，我不知道他怎麼想的】  
【不急】  
──不急。  
余彥文仰躺在床上盯著孫仁傳過來的最後一句話，短短兩個字卻輕易的安定了他的心神。  
他跳出和孫仁的聊天介面轉去和陳學峰道晚安，看著陳學峰傳來和王家瑋抽空到附近景點遊玩的照片，他長吁了口氣閉上眼睛，心裡那點不安和浮躁終於漸漸平復下來。

又過了幾週，終於等到了要出去玩的日子。  
余彥文和孫仁一起搭火車，鄭維碩和陳學峰則各自前往。他們約在火車站外最大的地標集合再一起去領車，車子是鄭維碩預約的，不過陳學峰也有駕照，最後談妥這兩天可以由他們倆輪流開車。  
余彥文和孫仁趁他們兩人和租車公司簽合約的空檔將行李搬上後車箱，四個男生都只帶了一個大背包，一下子就搬完了。  
出發前他們做了最後確認，替車子拍了幾張照片，由比較熟悉路況的鄭維碩先開車，在導航裡輸入好正確的地址接著就正式出發了。

路途不算太遠，大約一個小時能到。  
余彥文想到四人中只有陳學峰跟大家是第一次見，便主動開口：「還沒介紹你們認識，陳學峰是跟我同系的學長，這是孫仁、開車的是鄭維碩，他們都是T大的。」  
坐在副駕的孫仁一邊調整手機的藍芽連線放音樂，一邊回道：「你好。」  
「你好啊。」鄭維碩笑了笑，手指有節奏的敲著方向盤，非要故意問一句：「你是余彥文的男朋友啊？」  
「喂……」  
「對。」陳學峰捏了捏余彥文的手指打斷他，笑著說：「麻煩你們了。」  
「不麻煩不麻煩。」鄭維碩哈哈大笑。

余彥文的手被這麼一捏就沒再放開了。  
他看著陳學峰若無其事地和前座的兩個人閒聊，聊T大的老師和課程、聊他們的興趣，恍惚間後知後覺的意識到，儘管這段時間一直都有在聯繫，然而這居然是他們交往後的第一次見面。  
思及此，余彥文又忍不住偷偷往學長那邊看了幾眼，陳學峰查覺到他的視線，反過來笑著問他：「怎麼了？」  
「沒有啊。」  
余彥文趕緊撇開視線，陳學峰的態度就和平時沒什麼兩樣，沒有過分親密的舉動，距離恰到好處。  
然而不管是大方承認彼此的關係、捏著他的手指或時不時向他投來的視線，都讓余彥文明顯感受到他們與以往已經大不相同了。  
不是學長學弟或普通朋友，而是能夠牽手、擁抱和親吻的關係。

海邊有個酒吧和衝浪店連著開的小屋是鄭維碩熟悉的店家，再往前走個十分鐘則是今晚預定要住的旅館。  
他們把車停在那附近的空地，帶著自己的行李到衝浪店更衣。鄭維碩和那裡的老闆王文忠是一起衝浪的好朋友，這次也是由他來負責衝浪教學，帶著一行人在岸邊一邊暖身一邊講解潮汐和海流。  
「她不認識我們，但我們可以認識她，對吧？認識了才能保護自己，在真正開始之前，我都會要大家先學怎麼自救。」  
王文忠綽號王胖，他用一個上午的時間帶著他們熟悉這片海域和浪板，中午簡單吃了點東西，下午的時候才讓他們真的下去划水。  
至於鄭維碩，早就和衝浪店的其他朋友跑去稍遠一點的地方玩自己的去了。

初學者肯定很難一次就成功，余彥文試了好幾次都沒站起來，孫仁沒多久就放棄回到店裡休息了，倒是陳學峰在結束前成功衝了一個小浪，照著王胖說的維持平衡撐了幾秒鐘，姿勢標準又帥氣。  
「有在運動就是不一樣啊。」余彥文抱著板子在岸邊等陳學峰回來，心裡感嘆沒拿手機拍下這一幕真是太可惜了。  
陳學峰笑著捏了捏他的臉說：「才第一次，不用急。」  
「那個。」余彥文正準備接話，忽然有人從背後叫住他們，兩人雙雙回頭，身後是兩名穿著比基尼的女孩子。  
其中一個見他們回頭上前說：「你們是兩個人嗎？我們……我們那邊晚上有烤肉趴，要不要一起？」  
是搭訕！  
余彥文愣了很久才反應過來，他瞪大眼睛看看陳學峰再看看過來向他們搭話的女孩，兩個女生的視線明顯都在陳學峰身上，一點都沒往他這邊瞧。  
這邊余彥文還在發楞，那邊陳學峰已經從善如流的拒絕道：「不好意思，我們跟朋友一起。」說罷，他拍拍余彥文的背示意他繼續往回走。

換下衝浪衣又沖了個澡，鄭維碩卻還沒有回來，孫仁躺在躺椅上說是想繼續在店裡休息，眼看距離晚餐時間還有一個多小時，陳學峰便提議到外面散散步。  
兩人換上海灘褲在沙灘上到處亂走，余彥文幾乎是放空了腦袋任陳學峰帶著他隨便繞，走著走著發現夕陽正緩緩沉落，餘暉將沙灘映得閃閃發亮，他們便找了一處大岩石後面的隱蔽處靠著休息。  
沙灘上的遊客隨著日落漸漸稀少，余彥文背靠著大石看著逐漸隱沒在海平面的夕陽，海面上同樣倒映著夕陽的殘影，他扭頭想跟陳學峰說這畫面太美了，沒想到轉過頭去才發現學長站得離他很近，幾乎不到一隻手臂的距離，他單手撐著岩石，同樣在看遠處的夕陽。  
陳學峰低頭看他，余彥文抬手掩住嘴又扭開了視線。陳學峰笑了出來，抓著他的手不讓他遮，再度對上視線時，余彥文整張臉都紅了。

陳學峰自然也發現到他臉上的潮紅，不是太陽曬的，卻紅得可愛。他捻起余彥文的額前稍長的髮絲撥到旁邊，指尖沿著他的太陽穴滑落到臉頰再到他的下頷，起初余彥文有些慌張，到後來他才想，反正這裡也沒有人。  
沒有人，不會有人注意到他們。  
余彥文大著膽子抓住陳學峰的手腕閉眼湊向他，他聽見學長輕輕地又笑了一聲，接著一隻手按在他的後腰處使了點力，他唇上一軟，被陳學峰抱著吻到了一起。  
陳學峰的吻很溫柔也很克制，不會一股腦地伸舌頭到處闖，余彥文很喜歡這樣的吻，唇瓣貼著唇瓣輕輕的吸吮，腦袋近乎缺氧般的暈眩。

然而正當余彥文還沉浸在這個親吻中，陳學峰忽然用力按著他的後腦勺將他整個人按進懷裡，不知道對誰說：「有事嗎？」  
余彥文嚇了一跳整個人清醒過來，就聽見有人說：「不、不好意思……我們看到你們往這邊來，就想再問問看你們要不要和朋友一起來我們這邊吃飯？」  
是方才那個向他們搭話的女生的聲音。  
「不用了。」陳學峰的聲音聽起來有些惱怒，始終沒讓余彥文抬頭，直到腳步聲漸遠才放開他，又替他理了理稍亂的頭髮。  
算算時間也差不多了，余彥文拉著學長的手跳下岩石區慢慢往回走，他們今晚就在衝浪店隔壁的酒吧用餐，走回去不用多久，很快就到了。

回到酒吧的時候鄭維碩終於回來了，他拿著菜單和孫仁在位子上有說有笑的，見余彥文和陳學峰進來便立刻介紹起推薦的菜色。  
這裡說是酒吧，晚餐時間卻同時供應許多熱食，因為靠海的關係自然也少不了海鮮，店內幾乎都是來衝浪的遊客，看起來有不少都是老闆的熟人。  
四個人點完餐，王胖又請他們一人一杯酒，店裡氣氛熱絡，越晚興致就越是高昂。  
到了九點多的時候，一道刺耳的喇叭聲蓋過了眾人聊天的聲音，余彥文揉了揉耳朵往聲音傳來的方向看過去，這才注意到原來這裡還有個小小的舞台。  
台子不大，最多也就容納三、四個人，剛進來的時候那裡還沒有開燈因此就忽略了，現在舞台燈被點亮，上面放著一把吉他和一個木箱鼓，以及剛才被王胖調整過而發出噪音的麥克風。

鄭維碩靠在孫仁耳邊對他說了幾句話，接著他立刻跳上台去，從旁邊順手抄來一把高腳椅，拿起吉他跟王胖擺手示意，撥弄了幾個和弦。  
台下立刻響起了掌聲和歡呼，余彥文跟著拍手，隨後大家慢慢安靜下來，鄭維碩才開始彈起了前奏，然後笑著閉上眼睛晃著身體唱起歌。  
那是一首「太陽」。余彥文聽出來了，他看向坐在他對面的孫仁，孫仁端著酒杯小口小口抿著酒，和所有人一樣看著台上的鄭維碩，卻看不出在想什麼。  
孫仁看起來還是那麼冷靜自恃，一點破綻也沒有。  
余彥文怔怔的想，鄭維碩這首歌究竟是唱給他聽的，還是只是隨便挑來的？

一首歌很快就唱完了，有人上去接手了鄭維碩的吉他，鄭維碩便拿起麥克風喊：「大家都到前面來啊！」  
王胖把客人們都趕到舞台前面去了，氣氛被吵得更熱，店裡就像個小型KTV似的，有很多人輪流上去唱歌，鄭維碩就坐在木箱鼓上一首一首的打。  
余彥文還在糾結鄭維碩到底什麼意思，沒多注意台上的動靜，也沒注意到在他低頭亂想的時候陳學峰已經被拉上了台。  
還是孫仁在旁邊戳了戳他的肩膀，余彥文抬頭一看，陳學峰正好站到了舞台中間。  
「我唱歌不是很好聽。」陳學峰笑著調整了下麥克風的高度，在高腳椅上坐下來這麼說。  
台下的人紛紛為他打氣：「沒關係！」  
「長得帥就可以了！」

鄭維碩和拿著吉他的男人不知道說了什麼，男人把原本放在自己面前的平板拆下來按了按，轉而放在陳學峰面前的架子上。  
陳學峰看著上頭顯示的歌詞一愣，就聽鄭維碩在他耳邊喊：「會不會唱！是男人就唱這首！」  
鄭維碩在木箱鼓上坐了下來，和彈吉他的男人一起彈出前奏。  
陳學峰不禁失笑，鄭維碩交給他的曲目真的是他會唱的歌曲，前奏已經開始，他毫無退路。  
在音量不大的配樂下陳學峰清了清喉嚨，壓著麥克風往余彥文的方向看過去，他有些害羞的抿了抿唇，看著余彥文滿臉期盼的眼神，用一貫低沉的嗓音說：「給彥文。」

「Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known.

I can see you there with the city lights  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in.  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly……」

余彥文在台下睜睜的看著台上的男人，在笑聲裡漸漸聽懂了歌詞中的含意。他們時而對上眼睛時而錯開，陳學峰微瞇著眼睛露出淡淡的笑，光影柔合了他的輪廓，還是那麼好看。  
余彥文胸口滿脹得幾乎要爆炸開來，他心跳很快，幾乎想立刻衝到台上去像他唱的那樣和他親吻。  
可當余彥文挪動腳步，想到這裡到處都是人，他頓了一頓，又想他這樣是不是太衝動了。  
「沒事的。」孫仁意會過來余彥文的糾結，他推了他的後背一把，湊到他耳邊說：「沒有人在乎這個，不用在意，沒有人會在意。」  
余彥文嚥了嚥唾液點點頭，他穿出人群一鼓作氣從側邊跳上台，陳學峰看見他起身摟住了他，音樂沒停，他們就在台上鼻尖貼著鼻尖相視而笑，然後接吻。  
台下有人歡呼尖叫，有人起鬨要他們親久一點。  
余彥文只是暈呼呼的想，這一整天都太過夢幻。  
要是能不回去，要是時間能走得慢一點，要是能夠靜止在這一刻，就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌曲：
> 
> 邱振哲-太陽  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vlVjfMl_Nk
> 
> Parachute - Kiss Me Slowly  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXqYw_II6Pc


	16. Chapter 16

開學以後陳學峰便忙碌起來。  
余彥文原本還有些疑惑，他還以為學長到了大四應該會輕鬆一點的，根本沒想到學長平日會忙得見不著人，更沒想到的是，他居然一點都不知道學長在忙什麼。  
不是沒想過要問的，只不過開學後的第二個禮拜六就是大四生報告實習成果的日子了，余彥文深知這個報告對學長姐們有多重要，這段時間就沒敢打擾他，難得能夠一起吃飯的時候也沒有問，想著等到陳學峰報告結束以後再來好好的問問他。  
結果余彥文還沒能從陳學峰嘴裡問到理由，就在他周末去聽學長姐們的實習結報的時候，從教授們在走廊上的閒聊裡聽見學長突然決定要去念研究所的消息。

原來陳學峰是打算要繼續往上念的，沒意外還要去參加T大的研究所考試，但因為決定得很匆促，最近都在趕著準備資料，才會那麼難找到人。  
余彥文假裝靠在走廊的扶手上用手機，實際上卻是在偷聽教授們分析陳學峰考上T大的機會有多少。  
余彥文看著他們的聊天紀錄，那趟海邊玩回來之後能感覺到他們之間的距離確實拉近了不少，他原以為他和學長正慢慢走入正軌。  
可這麼重要的事情，他居然完全不曉得。

當晚他們約好一起吃晚餐，陳學峰在結束和教授的談話後載余彥文到學校附近的一間拉麵店，他們在兩人桌相對而坐，點完餐後陳學峰便問余彥文今天旁聽的感想如何，順便說了些在台上報告沒辦法分享的實習趣事。  
余彥文聽陳學峰說，心裡卻反覆想著學長要考研究所的事情，終於他在拉麵上桌後話鋒一轉，突然說：「你要考T大啊。」  
陳學峰一愣，大概是沒料到余彥文會知道這件事，想了想後才繼續說：「之前老師有問過我但我一直沒決定，是那時候跟你朋友出去玩剛好聊到很多T大的事，我回去想過以後才覺得也許可以試試看。」  
「這樣啊……我都不知道。」余彥文低垂著眼眸，用筷子戳了戳碗裡的叉燒肉。  
陳學峰查覺到一點點不對勁，趕緊伸出手用手指撫了下他的手背說：「抱歉，我急著要找老師討論，忘記跟你說了。」  
余彥文不動聲色的收回手，抬頭再看向陳學峰的時候已經揚起笑容，輕聲道：「沒關係啦，你考試加油。」

回程的路上他們還是和往常一樣聊著天，但余彥文的樣子一直都顯得有些低落，饒是遲鈍如陳學峰，也在帶著余彥文回到自己的租屋處後發現到他不同以往的情緒。  
好不容易能夠一起過周末也說好可以同住一晚，明明該是最高興的時候，陳學峰還以為余彥文會迫不及待的纏上來要他抱要他親，沒想到他卻只是輕輕的帶上門，平靜的說：「學長要先洗澡嗎？還是我先洗？」  
還以為他會想要一起洗的。陳學峰拿著換洗衣物先進浴室了，說不清自己是失落還是別的什麼，只是能明顯感覺到余彥文在不開心，沒意外的話應該……應該是他造成的吧。

陳學峰能想到的原因也就那麼一個，然而他剛走出浴室還沒開口，就見余彥文跪在地上頭靠著他的床墊側頭看他，一見他出來便問：「我可以幫你舔嗎？」  
「……什麼？」陳學峰被這麼一問，腦袋一下子就打結了。  
陳學峰愣愣地被余彥文招手叫到床沿坐下來，余彥文兩隻手搭在他的大腿上，低頭吻了口他的膝蓋，接著就扯下他的內褲邊緣讓性器露出來，張口將還沒有勃起的陰莖含進嘴裡。  
余彥文瞇著眼睛讓陰莖在嘴裡翻攪，直到陰莖逐漸完全勃起致無法完全納入口中才漸漸退了出來，舔去頂端溢出的透明液體。  
陳學峰閉了閉眼睛喘了口氣，輕撫著余彥文的臉頰，半晌，才突然回想起自己方才想到的事情問：「你在生氣嗎？」  
余彥文沒有抬頭，沿著莖柱啜了幾口，後又往下唇瓣貼著囊袋摩擦著問：「……為什麼這樣問？」  
「因為我沒跟你說我要考研究所的事。」  
「……」余彥文沒回答他，只是張開嘴又含住了陳學峰的龜頭，舌頭一圈圈繞著圓潤的頭部舔舐。  
「彥文。」陳學峰在他準備要含得更深之前掐著他的下頷推離開來，余彥文怔了怔，眼眶倏地紅了一圈，仰頭看著陳學峰哽咽道：「我是不是最後一個才知道的啊。」  
「我……」陳學峰嚇了一跳，話一出口又卡在喉嚨裡頓住。  
余彥文也被自己突然間湧上的情緒嚇到了，「對不起，我……我有點……我今天先回去好了。」他抹了下眼睛，起身就要往門邊走。

「彥文。」陳學峰趕緊穿好內褲追過去，他抓住余彥文的手臂攔下他，余彥文撇開頭，他便側過頭去想看他，低聲說：「彥文、彥文你看我。」  
余彥文眨眨眼睛，小心翼翼地對上陳學峰的視線，陳學峰吻了吻他的前額，一把抱起他回到床邊解釋：「是我的錯，我想趕快備齊資料，想等告一段落再跟你講，對不起，不是故意要瞞你的。」  
余彥文抱著陳學峰的脖子，頭靠在他肩上沉默了很久才開口：「T大……好遠啊。」  
「不遠的。」陳學峰一會揉揉他的頭髮一會親親他的耳朵，盡力安撫道：「開車一個小時就到了，騎機車也很快，搭火車也可以到啊。」  
「騎機車太危險了。」  
「那就不騎，不要生氣好不好？」  
「沒有生氣，我只是……我有點難過，你都沒跟我說。」  
陳學峰趕緊說明：「我想要考T大的研究所，年底就要報名了，沒意外明年二月考試，可以的話我想要去孫仁現在跟的教授的實驗室，因為決定得有點晚所以現在才在準備。」

陳學峰這麼解釋完以後，余彥文抱著他再度陷入了一陣長久的靜默。  
過了很久很久，才聽他輕輕吐出兩個字：「笨蛋。」  
陳學峰終於鬆了口氣，他抱緊余彥文的腰，臉埋在他肩窩處悶悶地說：「對不起，我可能還有點……不太習慣。」  
「不習慣什麼？」  
「自己一個人的時候就沒想那麼多，做好決定就去做了，頂多跟爸媽報備一下，也不會特別想說要跟誰講。」  
「我以為你要說你還不習慣跟我在一起。」  
「嗯……這個也有一點吧，我怕你覺得我把你當成女生在相處，上次在海邊的時候也是，有時候會有點抓不到那個距離。」  
「原來學長會想到這個啊。」余彥文抬起頭用鼻尖蹭了陳學峰的鼻尖一下，終於恢復了平時的笑容。  
「當然會啊。」  
「哦……」余彥文吻了陳學峰的臉頰，又吻了他的嘴唇，笑道：「那好吧。」  
「不難過了？」  
「不難過啦，但學長以後還是要先跟我說啊，尤其是升學這麼重要的事情。」

陳學峰噗哧一聲也笑了出來，抱著余彥文將他按進床鋪裡，撐在他上頭用指腹擦過他的嘴唇說：「怎麼還叫學長啊？」  
余彥文意會過來，立刻喊他：「陳學峰。」  
陳學峰「嗯」了一聲。  
余彥文接著又叫他：「學峰。」  
陳學峰這次沒應聲，直接含住了他的嘴唇。


	17. Chapter 17

陳學峰開始進入備考狀態，余彥文也得面對大三較為繁重的必修課程，平常偶爾會一起吃晚餐，但更多的還是各自解決。  
年級不同多少還是有點差別的，陳學峰待在系館的時間變少了，余彥文卻和他相反，為了空下星期五銜接假日而排滿了星期一到四的課表，有時下課後被同學們找出去吃飯，一天也就沒了。  
陳學峰也有自己的生活，他有時會去打球，有時也有聚餐，更多時候則是在準備升學考試。他們變成固定在週末的時候見面，余彥文會到陳學峰的租屋處過夜，陪他讀書或一起看影集，最後再一起睡覺。  
其實這樣也挺好的，現在正是陳學峰最重要的時期，余彥文明白，更何況學長還將寶貴的假日都留給他，他已經很高興了。  
唯一令他感到不滿的是，他們接吻、擁抱、同睡一張床，卻再也沒有更進一步。  
一晃眼兩個多月也就這麼過了。  
喜歡的人就睡在旁邊，早上起來還精神奕奕的硬著，然後就……就沒有然後了。  
余彥文覺得自己快憋壞了。

「什麼鬼？」吳琪芳對這個煩惱感到嗤之以鼻，笑了幾聲說：「你不跟你學長講跟我講幹嘛？」  
余彥文煩躁的抓了抓頭髮，跟一個女生討論這種話題自己都覺得有點奇怪，可他又不想和孫仁聊這個。吳琪芳剛好有男朋友，之前他們聊過這個話題，他也沒別的對象能問了，只好繼續說：「之前學長不是因為不跟學妹那什麼……然後最後就分手了嗎？」  
「不是因為學妹劈腿嗎？」  
「但前提是因為學長不跟她上床啊。」  
「哦，所以學長不跟你上床嗎？」  
「也……不是，只是他沒說我就也不敢提。」  
吳琪芳愣了愣，過了一會兒才終於聽懂余彥文到底想說什麼，她噗哧一笑打了個響指，湊到余彥文面前小聲說：「你欲求不滿了。」  
「……」余彥文深吸一口氣看了吳琪芳一眼，沒多久又收回視線，一下子洩了氣沉下肩膀承認道：「……對啦。」  
「為什麼不直接問他？你這個壞習慣真的該改改了，他現在是你男朋友耶！你在意的話為什麼不直接去問學長當時到底是什麼情況和他真正的想法？我們都是聽人家八卦而已，你自己在那邊煩惱也得不出結論啊。」吳琪芳抬手往余彥文的背後一指，笑著說：「說人人到，他來了，你直接跟他講吧。」

余彥文嚇得轉頭一看，吳琪芳還真沒騙他，陳學峰手裡抱著一疊書正往他們的方向過來。吳琪芳下一節有一堂通識課，余彥文為了找她談這件事特別找了個離她教室近又不容易被人發現的角落，誰想到陳學峰這個時間在學校就算了，他居然還找過來了？  
他是怎麼找過來的？  
陳學峰對余彥文投以一個疑惑的眼神，在走近的時候問：「怎麼了？」  
「他……噗！」余彥文趕緊摀住吳琪芳的嘴，笑著擺擺手說：「沒有，沒事。」  
吳琪芳用左手比了個ok的手勢，右手比出一支手槍晃了晃，對陳學峰擠眉弄眼。  
陳學峰還是沒看懂，但也沒興趣多深究，姑且忽略吳琪芳對余彥文說：「我送你回去？」  
「啊，好。」  
走之前余彥文用口型告訴吳琪芳要她不要亂說話，吳琪芳回他一個醜到不行的鬼臉，自己揹起包包準備回教室上課去了。  
「還依依不捨啊？」陳學峰忽然打斷了余彥文的隔空談話。  
「什麼？」余彥文收回視線看向陳學峰，陳學峰卻撇開頭說：「她不是有男朋友了嗎？」

然後余彥文就懂了。  
他坐在陳學峰的後座，突然覺得自己真傻。陳學峰會為他留下一整個週末，會陪他，會在他難過的時候哄他，甚至還為他吃醋，他卻總是一個人胡思亂想，什麼都不敢說。  
余彥文覺得不能再這麼下去了，這樣磨磨蹭蹭並不能解決他心中的糾結，乾脆一鼓作氣在陳學峰要他下車的時候直接說：「學長，可以問你一個問題嗎？」  
陳學峰看了他一眼，「問吧。」將車子停妥在他租屋處旁邊的車棚後替余彥文摘下安全帽。  
「你當初為什麼會跟學妹分手？」  
陳學峰一怔，示意余彥文先走，直到兩人一前一後進到他的房間，他才緩緩開口：「怎麼說呢……她跟我說她想要更進一步，原因是因為她沒有安全感。我跟她說如果真的要的話那至少要買保險套，結果她也不讓，她就想要沒戴套的。」  
余彥文都差點要以為學長的沉默是不打算告訴他了，或是就和他所聽到的傳言那樣，可從沒想過還真的有內情。  
他驚訝的張了張嘴巴，陳學峰則對他苦笑了下，將兩頂安全帽放妥後繼續說：「我還沒有能力承擔不戴套的風險，所以我拒絕了，她不能接受我給她的理由，我不妥協，那就這樣了。」

「當然我們會分手不止是因為這個，我自己當初也沒想清楚就同意要交往，只能說當時決定得太倉促，後來才發現其實不太適合吧。」陳學峰一頓，突然把余彥文拉近自己掐住他的臉頰說：「你就是在跟吳琪芳談這個？」  
余彥文隨著拉扯的動作踉蹌了下，支支吾吾道：「你、你怎麼知道我在那裡啊？」  
陳學峰乾脆坐到床上，順勢攬著他的腰讓他跨坐在自己腿上說：「不要轉移話題，不過我可以告訴你，是王家瑋看到你們走過去跟我說的，我那時候剛好借完書，看你課表沒課了想說可以順便載你回來才去找你。」  
「這、這樣啊……」余彥文腰部一顫，陳學峰的兩隻手已經沿著他的衣服下襬探了進去，他的衣服被很慢很慢的往上推，最後一使力，就被褪下來丟到地上。

余彥文整個人都是熱的，一下子沒了毛衣裹著讓他打了個冷顫，臉頰逐漸脹紅。陳學峰緩緩仰起頭，視線從余彥文的肚臍一直游移到他臉上，左手手指在他溫熱的腹部打著圈，右手拇指則撫上他的左邊乳頭，輕聲說：「我本來想慢慢來的。」  
原來他已經知道了啊。  
余彥文已經無暇再去細想陳學峰是如何猜到他內心的想法，他嚥了嚥唾液，乳尖被指腹一搓就挺了起來，抖著聲音問：「為……為什麼啊？」  
「怕你覺得我滿腦子都在想這種事，怕我們相處的時間不夠長……彥文，我沒你想得那麼好，你會怕，我也會。」  
明明就很好。余彥文抬手撫上陳學峰的鼻樑，用手指描摹著他的輪廓，只覺得想要和這人肌膚相親的感覺越發強烈，滿腔愛意化作言語只剩下直白的一句：「我想跟學長做愛。」  
陳學峰了然一笑：「去洗一洗，要我幫你嗎？」  
「你又不會……」余彥文臉一紅，強忍著羞恥接過學長替他拿來的浴巾走進浴室。

余彥文洗好澡出來的時候房間裡的大燈已經被關掉了，就連窗簾都被拉上，只剩下書桌上的檯燈還亮著，燈光被設定成微暗的黃光，視線變得不是那麼清楚，卻又能剛好看見彼此。  
陳學峰坐在床沿對他招手，余彥文便滿懷著期待的朝他走了過去。他雙手搭著陳學峰的肩膀，對方則攬住他的腰將一個個親吻落在他的肚子上。  
有點癢，但更多的是興奮。余彥文幾乎是立刻就勃起了，他無法拒絕學長在他身上的每一個觸摸，他太喜歡了，曾經他只能悄悄偷看、拿來當性幻想對象的男人，如今卻彎下身主動舔他的性器。  
「嗯……」  
視覺和感覺的衝擊讓余彥文完全說不出話來，陳學峰一隻手搓揉他的囊袋，舌頭舔了舔莖柱，接著便張口含住他的陰莖吞吐。  
他含得不深，但反正這種事也不是越深就越舒服的。陳學峰專注刺激他敏感的前端，余彥文掩著嘴整個人爽得不住的顫抖，要不是被學長撐著身體他幾乎就要站不住了。  
陳學峰替他口了好幾下才放過他，「我查了很多資料。」他這麼說著，一邊從床底下拿出一瓶沒拆封的潤滑液，他撕掉瓶蓋上的封膜，彈開蓋子將透明的稠狀液倒在手掌上說：「意外學到很多以前不知道的事情。」  
「你到底都學了什麼……啊……！」余彥文話說到一半，陳學峰又重新彎腰含住了他的陰莖，同時大掌掰開他的臀瓣，臀縫被抹了大量的潤滑液，一根手指就這麼緩緩探了進去。

余彥文反射性地挺腰，卻正好把性器往溫熱的口腔裡送，陳學峰一邊替他口手指一邊戳刺著甬道替他擴張，不多時，又插入了第二根手指。  
他怎麼能這麼輕易就接受幫男人口交？他到底去哪裡學來的這個？  
余彥文簡直不可置信，但前面後面都被不間斷的刺激使得他一出聲就全是呻吟，根本無法問出口。  
酥麻的感覺折磨著他的神經，令余彥文近乎崩潰。  
更過分的是，等到兩隻手指能夠毫無阻礙的抽插之後，陳學峰便放開捏著他臀瓣的手，轉而捏起他的乳頭輕輕旋轉。  
而等到第三根手指擠了進來，余彥文忍不住挺腰想在陳學峰嘴裡抽送時，陳學峰卻突然一下子抽出手指又放開他，對他揚起壞笑道：「好了，我去洗澡。」  
「……啊？」  
語畢，陳學峰把上衣脫下來塞進他懷裡，就真的拿著浴巾進浴室洗澡去了。  
余彥文好半晌才反應過來他是被學長丟下了，「你怎麼可以這樣！太壞了！」他抓起枕頭想砸，但面前早已經沒了人，他只能羞憤大吼：「陳學峰！」

「笨蛋、白癡……」余彥文只能重新坐回床上曲起腿抱著膝蓋咒罵，被撩撥起來的慾望卻熱得讓人無法忽視。  
余彥文手裡捏著還帶有些許體溫的衣服，他心跳得極快，回過神時他已經將整張臉埋在那件衣服裡嗅聞，他控制不住的躺在床上自慰，腦中全是陳學峰的身影。  
不夠……完全不夠。  
余彥文用手指抽插自己的後穴，無奈他卻怎麼都戳不到點上，慾望得不到削減，反而隨著時間逐漸攀升。

其實陳學峰很快就出來了，只是對於被情慾沖昏頭的人而言，獨自等待的過程就像是過了幾世紀般難熬，一點都不能忍。  
余彥文眼裡全是被慾望蒸出來的淚水，整張臉脹得通紅，脖子、肩膀也是紅的。他咬著陳學峰的衣服哼吟，明明手上動作就和以往自慰時一樣，卻怎麼都射不出來，難受得直瞪人。  
「好濕。」陳學峰拉開余彥文的手碰了碰他硬挺的陰莖，安撫般地吻他的前額，才終於從書桌的抽屜裡拿出一盒保險套。  
陳學峰在他面前拆開包裝膜拿出裡頭的鋁箔小袋，又在他的注視下將乳膠薄膜套在自己的性器上，動作還是不太熟練的一點一點滾到根部。  
他什麼都準備好了。  
余彥文看著自己騰起腰，兩條腿被男人勾在臂彎裡。他看著陳學峰又抹了些潤滑液，接著俯身吻他。  
這次的親吻不若以往那樣溫柔，而是十足的強硬霸道，直接撬開他的牙關勾住他的舌頭吮吸，接著陳學峰下身一挺，撐開柔軟的肉穴直插到底。

余彥文舒服的仰起脖子驚叫一聲：「啊……學長……！」  
「又叫學長？」陳學峰和余彥文十指緊扣，感覺差不多了，便直接挺腰抽插起來。  
陳學峰的力氣很大，他動得又快又狠，粗大的陰莖將穴口搗得又紅又腫，翻出裡面的一點嫩肉又很快地送了回去。  
余彥文早就已經忍到極限，他眼神迷茫，全身上下都軟得不行，只能抓著陳學峰的手臂不斷地呻吟：「陳學峰……學峰……啊……好舒服……」  
陳學峰被緊緻的腸肉夾得一陣頭皮發麻，他稍作停歇，俯下身在余彥文耳邊問：「舒服？」  
「舒服……你繼續啊。」

還有什麼能比戀人在性事上的催促更令人興奮？  
余彥文才剛感覺到體內的性器似乎又脹大了些，緊接著陰莖抽離，他突然被翻了過去，陳學峰抬高他的臀部又重新插了進來。  
「啊……！」後入的姿勢讓每一次動作都能挺到最深，余彥文被這麼一翻，頭朝下正好對上方才他一直拿著的衣服，陳學峰留在衣服上的淡香充盈鼻間，身後則是男人狂風驟雨一般的猛烈撞擊。  
「哼嗯……啊……」  
陳學峰扣著他的腰一下下抽插，躺在身下的余彥文瞇著眼睛拼命聞他的衣服，甚至難耐的自己撫慰起自己的陰莖，近乎癡迷。陳學峰沒錯過這一系列的舉動，他閉了閉眼睛，隨著快感陣陣湧上，他扭過余彥文的頭和他接了個纏綿而粗暴的吻。

終於，余彥文在那股狠戾的進出下咬破陳學峰的下唇先迎來高潮，他胸膛不住的起伏，濁白的精液全射在床單和衣服上。  
陳學峰在他高潮後將他翻回面朝上的姿勢，邊吻他邊繼續挺送，粗碩的陰莖碾磨著敏感的腸壁，陳學峰在最後狠狠頂了幾下，額頭抵著余彥文的粗喘著氣，隔著一層保險套在他身體裡射精。  
余彥文在學長高潮的時候已經先緩過來了，他捧著男人汗濕的臉親吻他的臉頰，陳學峰射完以後便偏頭過來含住他的嘴唇，沾得兩人嘴裡全是鮮血流出的鐵鏽味。  
余彥文先笑了出來：「你要換床單了。」  
「啊啊……」陳學峰退了出去，拉著余彥文的手扶他下床到浴室裡說：「以後要記得要再鋪一層了。」

滿足的又洗了一次澡，床單也換了一條，余彥文神清氣爽地趴在陳學峰身上戳著他的眉骨，輕聲問：「你早就知道我想做什麼了？」  
「我不知道，東西是前陣子就準備好的沒錯，不過我看你的樣子也不像是有那種想法，我就想可能再緩緩比較好。但我知道其他人是怎麼說我和張筱雯分手的事情，所以在你問我的時候，我才想到原來你可能是在在意我的想法。」陳學峰頓了下，接著忽然笑了出來：「我是不是真的做得不太好？好像都很晚才弄懂你的想法，之前也是，明明可以再早一點發現的。」  
余彥文搖搖頭道：「很好了。」

很好了，足夠好了。  
要不是他總一個人擔心害怕的，也許他們早就能夠避開那些彎彎繞繞，也不用讓陳學峰煩心那麼多。  
「是嗎？」陳學峰笑著反問。  
余彥文將臉埋在男人的頸窩處蹭了蹭，用很小很小的聲音說：「喜歡你。」  
不能再那麼不成熟了，余彥文想，陳學峰的一言一行無一不在證明著他的喜歡，他不能再畏畏縮縮的只等待對方付出好讓自己心安。  
他們都在學習。  
他也必須前進。


	18. Chapter 18

常年低溫的實驗室中，鄭維碩正坐在桌前寫下前一項實驗結果，在他寫到一半的時候桌面上的其中一支手機忽然開始震動，他抬頭看了一眼，扭頭對後面說：「孫仁，你手機響了。」  
正在抽氣櫃前替試管注入試液的孫仁頭也不抬地問：「誰？」  
「余彥文。」  
「幫我接起來放我肩膀上。」  
鄭維碩照著他的話做了，孫仁歪起頭用肩膀夾住手機，「怎麼了？」手仍端端正正的舉著定量吸管繼續原本的操作。  
那頭余彥文的聲音變傳了過來：「今天陳學峰去你們那邊考試，你有遇到他嗎？」

實驗室很安靜，這個時間也就他們兩個人而已。鄭維碩站在旁邊等著替孫仁拿起手機，話筒裡的聲音都聽得一清二楚。  
「沒有，我在實驗室。」  
「啊、抱歉，那……那先這樣，我也沒什麼事，就問問而已。」  
孫仁在余彥文準備掛電話前叫住他：「彥文。」  
「啊？」  
「你有沒有想過畢業之後要做什麼？」  
余彥文沉默了一會兒，「……我、我沒想過。」聲音小了許多。  
「學長今年就要畢業了，我之後沒意外會繼續念這邊的研究所。」孫仁頓了頓，瞪了一眼忍不住偷笑的鄭維碩，才繼續說：「我們今年就要大四了，你想一想吧。」  
語畢，孫仁抬了下肩膀示意鄭維碩替他將手機拿走。  
「你還要替他的未來操心啊？」鄭維碩笑道。  
「我只是提醒他一下而已。」孫仁聳了聳肩。

日子翻過一個年，陳學峰順利結束了幾間研究所的考試，終於不再需要整日待在圖書館讀書了。  
余彥文原本是想趁著陳學峰考完試的空檔找他出去玩，正好他也放寒假了，可以來個三天兩夜的小旅行，去山上或往南走走看看，或是看陳學峰有沒有特別想去的地方，都好。  
余彥文滿心期待，然而孫仁的話卻適時點醒了他，陳學峰再過不到半年就要畢業了。這同時意味著學長將要離校，而他暑假就要去實習，接著升上大四，不久後也要面臨升學或就業的抉擇。  
孫仁會選擇升學不算太意外的事情，他本來就很會讀書，大二的時候就主動到教授的實驗室去幫忙了，後來余彥文才知道原來鄭維碩和他也是一個實驗室的，難怪他們會這麼要好。

陳學峰也是在大二的時候開始幫忙教授的研究，因此就算他研究所準備得臨時而匆忙也還能夠應付得過來。  
余彥文沒有參與任何一個教授的實驗室，沒有打算出國留學，升學……他姑且是沒有想到過。  
「直接去工作也沒什麼不好啊。」  
幾天後陳學峰到余彥文的租屋處，原本是要來討論之後出去玩的行程，過程中余彥文卻一直沒什麼精神，對景點的安排都是模稜兩可的答覆。  
這麼討論下去也沒有結果，陳學峰只好把電腦關了拉著人到床上問清楚，才知道原來發生過這樣的插曲。  
余彥文一愣一愣的，有些不可置信地反問：「直接去工作嗎？」  
陳學峰搓著下顎「嗯」了一聲：「研究所也有分很多種，先去工作，如果想繼續念書再回來讀，不想的話就繼續做下去，不一定要逼自己繼續往上念，我是這麼想的。」  
「這樣啊……」余彥文一臉恍然大悟，心情終於有好轉的跡象，「那我是不是可以先開始找了？啊還是要先準備履歷？但我暑假還有實習……」掰著手指開始細數該做的事情。  
眼看余彥文興致勃勃的樣子，陳學峰趕緊壓下他的手不讓他繼續想這些，另一隻手捏他的臉頰說：「你現在該煩惱的是，到底要去哪裡玩。」  
「對吼。」余彥文瞇起眼睛笑了出來。

他們後來選定到國家公園住一個晚上，再回到都市玩一天，租了一台汽車自己開上山，安排了三天兩夜的行程。  
余彥文買了一個樹木造型的小吊飾在回家以後拿去給孫仁，這回輪到他的父母出去玩了，不過他因為實驗的關係得提早回學校就沒跟，只是剛好回家拿點東西順便和余彥文約個幾天。  
孫仁躺在床上接過吊飾提在眼前甩了甩，嫌棄道：「好醜。」  
余彥文趴在床沿咋舌一聲伸出手說：「那你還我。」  
孫仁笑了笑，「你給我就是我的了。」將吊飾塞進枕頭底下不讓他拿走。  
余彥文乾脆上床擠到他旁邊，安靜了下忽然換了個話題說：「我應該會去工作。」  
孫仁瞄了他一眼，挑眉道：「想清楚了？」  
「差不多吧。」  
「那很好啊。」  
「希望學長可以錄取T大，這樣我也能常常去找你了。」  
其實余彥文更想說的是，要是他們能繼續保持聯絡就好了。要不是有孫仁，那些無處宣洩的情緒最終可能只會將他推得更遠，無法好好面對自己對學長的那份感情。  
只是這話說起來太矯情，余彥文想了想最後還是沒有直接說出口。  
「你最好是。」孫仁哼了哼，又怎麼會聽不出他的意思，但他也只是笑著說：「學長畢業的時候你不要哭就好了。」  
「我才不會！」

陳學峰畢業的時候余彥文還真沒有哭。  
他在畢業典禮那天直接睡過頭了。  
余彥文醒來之後匆匆忙忙趕到學校，校門口已經開始有畢業生準備離開，他喘著氣好不容易跑到大禮堂，結果門口擠了太多人，全都穿著黑色的學士袍在那邊拍照，還有家長和老師在一旁，根本沒辦法過去。  
余彥文想到陳學峰的父母肯定也過來了，他一邊抹掉額上的汗一邊走到角落發訊息給學長，告訴他自己大概的位置，沒有貿然闖進去找人。  
人海茫茫，他想找也找不到。

「余彥文！」  
後來陳學峰找到他，他懷裡捧著好幾束學弟妹們送他的花，學士帽被人群擠得有些歪斜，頭髮特別打理過，整個人帥得不行。  
余彥文有點哽咽，但終究沒有掉眼淚。他沒有準備花，只有將預先寫好的信塞進陳學峰懷裡，揪著他的學士袍說：「畢業快樂。」  
陳學峰笑得很開心，「謝謝，我可以拆開來看嗎？」立刻就想把外層的信封給拆了。  
余彥文趕緊阻止他：「回去……回去再拆。」  
陳學峰笑著說好，把幾束花塞給余彥文，攬著他的肩膀和他自拍。  
或許是被典禮的份為渲染，想到接下來的日子學校裡再也看不見陳學峰，也不能每天和他處在一起了，余彥文多少還是覺得有些失落。他撥弄著手裡不知道哪個學弟學妹送的花，心想早知道自己也該準備的，把臉埋進花束裡想要掩飾自己的表情，卻都被陳學峰看得一清二楚。  
陳學峰用指背在余彥文臉上輕撫幾下，小聲說：「乖啊，等你實習結束再陪你出去玩。」  
余彥文笑了出來，點點頭，很快地抱了陳學峰一下就分開。

陳學峰晚上要和父母去吃飯，他們只來得及匆匆聊幾句就被催著要走，余彥文在不遠處發現來送學長姐的同學們，跟他們打了聲招呼就和陳學峰道別了。  
陳學峰把花束都丟進後車廂，一上車就迫不及待地打開余彥文交給他的那封信。  
陳媽媽見他一個人在後座笑得開心，忍不住問：「你笑什麼？」  
「嗯？沒什麼。」  
「收到情書了？」陳爸爸問。  
「比情書更好的。」  
陳媽媽好奇的回頭看了一眼，接著說：「現在錄取都用線上通知了吧，T大的榜單我還截圖丟在我們家群組了。」  
「不是那個。」  
「到底是什麼？這麼神秘。」  
「不告訴你。」

給陳學峰：  
畢業快樂，恭喜你考上T大。  
雖然分隔兩地會很寂寞，但我會努力習慣的，也希望你在那邊可以順順利利。  
其實，我到現在還是會有點不敢相信，我們這樣竟然也快要一年了。  
跟學長在一起的時候總覺得時間都過得特別快，謝謝你常常帶我出去玩，謝謝你陪我，謝謝你每次都在我煩惱的時候給我很多意見。  
那……就這樣。  
希望你走得更遠，每天都要開開心心。  
我會一直都在。  
祝福你一切都好。

余彥文


	19. Chapter 19

余彥文是在吃晚餐的時候收到孫仁的訊息的。  
他翻開手機看了一眼，結果訊息開始連環跳，一張又一張的照片接連傳了過來。那時候身邊還有其他人，因此余彥文沒立刻點進去看，直到回去租屋處洗完澡以後才躺到床上點開來慢慢欣賞。  
孫仁：【你要的，新生盃】  
照片都是在排球場拍的，今天是T大新生盃小組賽舉辦的日子，按規定碩一的學生也能參加，陳學峰自然不會錯過這個好機會，加入了他們的系男排一同報名了比賽。  
這些都是陳學峰親自告訴他的，只是比賽都安排在平日晚上，余彥文根本沒有辦法去看，可他又實在太想看看學長打球的模樣了，只好拜託孫仁偷偷去幫他拍幾張照片。  
孫仁嘴上不情不願的說有空再去，余彥文原本也不抱太大期望，沒想到他最後居然真的去拍了，不僅如此，還錄了一段影片回來。

影片中陳學峰搭著學弟們的肩膀六個人圍成一個圈喊聲打氣，接著他站到發球位置，待哨音吹響，陳學峰將球高高拋起打出一顆強力的跳發球穿過對手中間的空隙，直接拿下一分。  
陳學峰的第二顆發球被接起來了，他伸長手穩穩的接到對面擊回來的球，球傳到網前的舉球員手中，最後傳給一名跳得很高的學弟，由學弟狠狠扣下直接得分。  
太帥了。  
短短幾分鐘的影片余彥文看得熱血沸騰，忍不住跟著在得分的那一剎那歡呼出聲，然後才想起自己正在房間裡，摀住嘴繼續看。  
影片的最後停在陳學峰和學弟們一一擊掌的畫面，他笑得開心，臉上滿滿的汗水滴個不停，衣服也全濕了，從他的表情能看得出來他相當盡興。  
余彥文心滿意足地將影片下載到手機裡，跟孫仁道了好幾聲謝，心裡激動著沒忍住就打給了陳學峰。

陳學峰很快就接了，話裡都含著明顯的笑意問：「怎麼了？」  
「沒有啊，沒事不能打給你啊？」  
「真的沒事嗎？小間諜。」  
余彥文嘿嘿笑了幾聲，「你發現啦。」對於陳學峰會發現他讓孫仁去拍照的事情其實不太意外。  
「孫仁就不像是會特別來看比賽的人，想想就知道了。」  
「哦──那你有沒有做壞事啊？」  
「怎麼敢。」陳學峰像是還在球場的樣子，遠處一直有喊他過去的聲音，儘管陳學峰說了不用理會，余彥文還是不敢佔據他太多時間，只又聊了幾句，要他回到租屋處再聯絡，便匆匆掛了電話。

遠距離就是這樣，儘管和分隔於兩個國家的遠距離相比，他們這樣根本不算什麼，但對余彥文來說，沒辦法即時聯繫和見面多少還是讓他覺得有些不太習慣。  
明明這麼多年來一個人都是這樣過的，獨處的時候也從來沒感覺到寂寞，只是嘗過了有人陪伴在身邊的滋味，突然間又分開來，一時之間難以平復罷了。  
身為遠距離的前輩吳琪芳要他放寬心，往好處想，他能有更多時間和朋友相處，正好也到了需要考慮畢業以後該怎麼做的時候了，之前和陳學峰只討論出一個方向，現在則是能好好靜下心來找到更明確的目標。  
或許正因為如此，可以見面的時間就變得珍貴許多，余彥文會盡可能地將周末空出來，有時陳學峰來找他，有時則是他去T大，還能順便找孫仁和鄭維碩吃頓飯。  
度過了最初那段難熬的適應期後，余彥文終於漸漸找回生活的節奏，不再總是只想著要黏在學長身邊，實習報告更是獲得了不錯的成績。

很快到了十二月底，又是要迎接新的一年的時候了。  
說到年底，除了跨年之外，更重要的則是同在年底的陳學峰媽媽的生日。去年陳學峰因為備考的關係，只有匆匆回家一趟就又回去學校了，今年既然已經沒有考試壓力，就算家裡告訴他不用特別回家慶祝，他想了想，決定還是抽空回去一趟。  
陳學峰早早就將這個安排告訴余彥文，畢竟是家人生日，余彥文自然也表示理解，沒多加阻攔，只是在聖誕節的時候將陳學峰留在床上一整天作為補償，跨年前一天也一起待了一個晚上，就讓他回家了。  
「晚上可以打給你嗎？」分開前，余彥文將自己的圍巾一圈一圈纏在他的脖子上，弄得他整個人都暖呼呼的，鼻息間也全是洗衣精淡淡的香味。  
圍巾已經圍好了，余彥文卻抓著垂下來的兩端捨不得放手，陳學峰拉過他兩隻手將人扯進懷裡抱住他說：「我會接的，之後再約？」  
余彥文退開一點仰頭看著他笑了出來，表情有點失落，但嘴上還是應道：「好。」

回家的路上陳學峰靠著玻璃窗，腦子裡想到余彥文的那抹笑，心裡突然覺得有點悶。  
他剛剛差點就脫口問余彥文要不要和自己回家，而在前往車站的路上冷靜下來之後，又對自己的這個想法感到有些吃驚。  
陳學峰家裡一共就三個人，他是獨生子，跟父母住在一棟十七層的大樓裡面的第五層，三十幾坪的房子對三個人來說還挺剛好。  
他爸爸在貿易公司做主管，媽媽則在大醫院做護理師，父母工作繁忙，一家人能真正坐下來聊天的機會並不多，因此陳學峰根本不知道他們對於同性交往究竟抱持什麼樣的態度，而另一方面，他也從沒提過自己有正在交往的對象，要是冒然帶人回家肯定只會造成兩方尷尬。  
陳學峰煩惱了一路，他雖然很驚訝自己會有這個念頭，但換個角度想，他們相處的這段時間一直都很安定，如果就這麼繼續下去，他不可能永遠都選擇隱瞞。  
這對余彥文來說太不公平，而且最主要是，他不想再看到余彥文那副明明失望又選擇不說出口的表情了。

跨年夜外面到處都是人擠人，晚上陳媽媽還是選擇自己做菜，陳爸爸買了一顆六吋的蛋糕回來，三個人就在家裡簡單的慶祝這個生日了。  
陳學峰到吃飯的時候都還在糾結說與不說的問題，他瞪著電視上報導各處跨年夜的新聞，才想到忘了問余彥文今晚有沒有別的安排，想著想著，就聽陳爸爸突然點名他問：「學校還好嗎？」  
「嗯？」陳學峰勉強應了一聲，一隻雞腿已經送到他碗裡，陳爸爸不解的看了他一眼，他才反應過來說：「很好啊，剛開始而已，沒什麼問題。」  
陳爸爸視線轉回電視上，接著又問：「有沒有交女朋友啊？」  
陳學峰準備夾菜的手一頓，今天所有千迴百轉的念頭一下子全湧了上來，混著余彥文送他出門時的那張臉，咚咚咚的不斷敲擊著他的心。  
這時，陳媽媽擦乾手從廚房走出來，笑著追問：「怎麼？有沒有要想那麼久？」  
陳學峰張了張嘴，看著父母雙雙對他投射而來的視線，終於開口：「有男朋友。」  
「……」陳媽媽笑容一滯，像是沒聽清一般再度詢問：「什麼？」  
「男朋友。」陳學峰放下碗筷，眨眨眼睛，再度看向兩人時神情認真的說：「我在跟男生交往。」

碰！  
陳媽媽甩上房門進了臥室，留下父子二人坐在餐桌前乾瞪眼。  
陳學峰表面上裝作鎮定，心裡卻慌得不行。他雖然沒把這件事想得太輕鬆樂觀，但想像和實際經歷的感受還是大不相同，親眼見到母親把自己關進房間裡，他腦子一陣混亂，發現自己完全不知道接下來該怎麼辦。  
陳爸爸無奈的看了房門緊閉的臥室一眼，嘆了口氣，「你媽在你高中的時候問過我萬一你喜歡男生怎麼辦？」動了動筷子示意陳學峰繼續吃飯。  
陳學峰哪裡還有胃口吃飯，驚訝道：「什麼？我那時候連喜歡的人都沒有！」  
「她看你一天到晚都跟男同學混在一起，也沒看你有什麼女生朋友的樣子，而且你小阿姨家裡那兩個，那時候才國中而已女朋友就換了三、四個，她覺得你也不比他們差怎麼都沒看你有什麼動靜，不知道從哪裡受了刺激就跑來跟我提到這個。」  
「那……那你怎麼說？」  
「我說你可能只是沒遇到喜歡的，不急，專心讀書比較重要。」陳爸爸往臥室的方向又看了一眼，房門好像沒關得那麼緊了，虛掩著留了個縫隙，他於是又說：「她又問要是你哪天帶一個男的回來怎麼辦？」  
這次不等陳學峰問，陳爸爸自己接著說：「我就跟她說，還能怎麼辦？他喜歡就喜歡了你管得動他嗎？你如果逼他不要跟他喜歡的在一起，他就算聽你的話，心裡有了疙瘩，你覺得他以後會怎麼想你？」

陳學峰已經說不出話來了，他還以為父母忙於工作根本沒有時間想這些，殊不知他們不僅私底下早已經聊過這個話題，還比自己想得更遠。  
陳爸爸始終沒什麼表情的一邊說話一邊夾菜吃飯，只有在說到這裡的時候頓了頓，「你媽媽她……」神情複雜的不知道該不該接著說下去。  
好在陳媽媽沒給他繼續說話的空間，猛的打開門大吼：「我還不是怕你被欺負嗎！」  
陳學峰嚇了一跳，還沒反應過來，陳媽媽就已經坐到陳爸爸旁邊的空位上說：「現在的男生都那麼壞！」  
「媽……」  
陳爸爸揚了揚眉道：「那麼大一個人，他不欺負人家就不錯了，你怕什麼？」  
「那不一樣啊！」陳媽媽又吼了一聲，隨即低下聲音喃喃道：「那怎麼一樣呢……」

陳爸爸讓開位子努了努下巴示意陳學峰坐過來，陳學峰趕緊聽令，順著陳媽媽的背脊安撫她的情緒，笨拙地說：「就算跟男生在一起我也還是我啊。」  
陳媽媽蹙著眉，瞪了陳學峰一眼後嘆了口氣道：「怎麼搞得好像我最頑固的樣子啊，你爸竟然出賣我真的是……唉，也是，難道我叫你喜歡誰你就可以喜歡誰嗎？」  
陳學峰趕緊搖頭說沒有沒有。  
陳媽媽又長嘆了一聲：「我還是需要一點時間接受這件事……但我希望你要慎選對象，不要跟那種品行不良的人在一起，男生女生都一樣。」  
「他……他很乖，你會喜歡的。」  
陳學峰還沒想好怎麼介紹余彥文，陳爸爸便適時插入他們倆之間的談話問：「你要不要先吃點蛋糕？」  
陳媽媽聞言回過頭，就見陳爸爸手裡端著已經插好蠟燭的蛋糕看著他們，明顯是要來岔開話題的，可她早就已經平復下來了，哪裡還需要這一齣，只能哭笑不得的說：「我晚餐都還沒吃吃什麼蛋糕！」  
陳學峰只好幫忙補了一句：「吃甜食消消氣。」  
「啊！真的是，今天還是我生日呢被你們搞得……氣死我了！」

陳學峰笑著鄭重的唱了兩遍生日快樂歌，一遍中文一遍英文，幫他媽媽又是揉肩又是捶背，飯後還和陳爸爸一起主動承攬了收拾的工作。  
兩個人安安靜靜的，一個人把剩菜打包放進冰箱，一個人專心洗碗，陳爸爸收拾得很快，沒多久就全都整理乾淨，雙手環胸倚在冰箱旁邊盯著陳學峰看。  
陳學峰被盯得內心發怵，雖然他爸轉述了當初跟陳媽媽所說的話，但他們那時只是做了假設，現在真的發生了，他的態度還會是一樣的嗎？  
被長時間盯著看的感覺太可怕了，陳學峰感覺他爸是有話要說的，就是不知道為什麼不肯開口，他實在沒辦法，只好低低的喊了一聲：「爸……」  
「你自己知道你在做什麼就好了。」陳爸爸收起視線，越過陳學峰拍了下他的肩膀說：「好好讀書。」  
陳爸爸說完這句話以後就出去了，留下陳學峰一個人在廚房裡面，回味著父母今晚說出口的每一句話。  
末了，他抬手用手臂抹了下眼睛，加緊速度把剩下的碗都洗好收好。

在零點的煙火施放前，余彥文打過來了。  
陳學峰站在陽台那邊往外看著底下來來往往的車子和人，搶在他開口前問：「在做什麼？」  
「你怎麼可以搶走我的話。」余彥文笑了一下說：「我在頂樓這邊看等一下能不能看到煙火。」  
「一個人？」  
「對啊。」  
陳學峰又想到了余彥文的那張臉，他今天就是怎麼都忘不了那個表情，弄得他一整個晚上都心煩意亂，明明跨年夜也不是非得要一起過的什麼重要節日，但他就是在意得不行，也顧不得見面再談了，直接就說：「明年跨年，我們一起過吧。」  
余彥文怔了一下。「可是你媽媽不是……」  
「我跟她說了。」陳學峰打斷他說：「我跟她說了我們在交往的事，不只我媽，我爸也知道了。」  
余彥文沉默了好一陣，再度開口時說話都結結巴巴的，「他、他們……」語氣中明顯含著不可置信，「他」了很久都遲遲說不出後半句話。

「我……」  
砰──  
突然一聲響亮的煙火聲硬生生打斷了陳學峰的話，蓋過兩人的聲音，緊接著便是一連串不間斷的升空轟鳴。  
聲音從話筒中傳過來，伴隨著不知道哪裡的歡呼聲和四面八方的「新年快樂」，他們才同時驚覺──已經十二點了。  
那頭煙火的噪音太強，陳學峰不得不先掛斷電話。  
余彥文捏著手機想用打字的來問清楚究竟發生了什麼事，明明說好只是回家幫媽媽慶生的，怎麼就一聲不響的說了他們的事？  
有沒有被罵？爸媽的意思呢？這樣是好還是不好？  
余彥文緊張得兩隻手都在劇烈的顫抖，根本打不好字，頭頂上煙火接連爆發的聲音讓他根本沒辦法冷靜，急得都快哭了出來。  
反倒是陳學峰先傳來一句：【新年快樂】  
【到底怎麼回事啊！】  
【見面再說，真的沒事，你不要緊張啊】  
余彥文心說他怎麼可能不緊張！簡直要被陳學峰給急死，原本看煙火的心情都沒了。  
那頭陳學峰還在悠悠的說：【你還沒跟我說新年快樂】  
余彥文傳了一串生氣的貼圖過去，才不甘不願的用語音說：【新年快樂】  
陳學峰有樣學樣的發了一段語音回來。  
【不氣了】  
【今年繼續愛你】

唉！  
從哪裡學來這麼肉麻的話！


	20. 完結

余彥文才沒有生氣……好吧，如果算上陳學峰沒有先知會他就自己行動這一點，他可能真的有點生氣，但其實還是擔心比較多。  
就算他們身邊的很多都不是會在意性向的人，但不代表真的所有人都能夠接受，尤其是長輩。  
當初余彥文和父母坦承自己性向的時候都不是那麼順利的，儘管陳麗如沒說什麼，他爸卻是發了好大一頓脾氣，嫌他沒有男人味、嫌他整天跟男生混在一起想些有的沒的，很長一段時間都沒給他好臉色看。  
就算是到了現在，余彥文還是不敢跟他爸說自己交了個男朋友，就怕談到這個話題又要惹他不開心。  
所以說，陳學峰到底哪裡來的勇氣直接對家裡明說？還能沒事一樣和自己談笑風生？  
他覺得學長實在是太衝動了，實在是……

余彥文躺在床上用枕頭摀著臉，心裡又是生氣又是擔心，可同時，掩藏在這之下的，還有幾乎要滿溢出來的甜意。  
明明之前還在說不習慣，覺得自己哪裡做得不好要他提醒，連安撫的話都說得笨拙，怎麼才過了一年的時間就改變了這麼多呢？  
陳學峰不太會是把情話放在嘴邊的人，除了最開始的那句喜歡，在余彥文的印象裡，他幾乎沒有再聽過學長說過類似的話，喜歡或愛，都沒有。  
也因此，在這個晚上聽他這麼直白的說出口，搭著學長傳來已經和家裡說清楚的消息，才會讓余彥文心情那麼複雜。  
余彥文一整個晚上翻來覆去睡不好覺，各式各樣的情緒接連影響著他的睡眠，害得他隔天早上起來站到鏡子前洗漱時，被眼下的兩團青黑給嚇了一大跳。

儘管如此，說都說了，時間沒辦法再倒退回去，也只能接著往下過。  
陳學峰回學校前先和余彥文見了一面，在余彥文的脅迫下鉅細靡遺的將當晚的情況給說了一遍，又再三保證沒有隱瞞，才讓余彥文終於放下心來。  
余彥文聽得有點激動，一拳一拳用沒什麼殺傷力的力道捶在陳學峰大腿上，喃喃道：「你真的是……真的是……」  
陳學峰接住了他的拳頭，拉著他躺到床上，忽然問：「彥文，我們在一起多久了？」  
「嗯……一年多……？」余彥文一怔，愣愣地在腦中計算，不明白陳學峰怎麼突然問起這個。  
「今年六月過完就要兩年了。」陳學峰捏著余彥文的手，神情認真的說：「不是一個月、也不是半年……你懂我意思嗎？」  
兩年。說長不長，說短，似乎也不算太短。可若要往更深一層去想，似乎也還沒有辦法那麼篤定。  
余彥文對上學長的眼神，不太敢猜測他所想的究竟是什麼意思。  
陳學峰大約也看得出余彥文的遲疑，他笑了笑，輕啄了一口余彥文的嘴唇，低聲說：「算了，說這個還太早。」

那一聲「算了」，陳學峰低垂著眉眼說得平淡，完了就過去了。余彥文聽了，卻一直縈繞在心頭。  
他好像有點明白陳學峰想要告訴父母的心情了，那種含著一點點失落的表情實在太戳人心臟，讓他想忘都忘不了，恨不得能昭告天下這是我的男人，就這一個，不會再有別人。  
但當下沒有說出口的話，錯過了就很難再提起，陳學峰可能也不會再說起類似的話題了。  
余彥文覺得自己實在很傻，陳學峰都往前走了那麼遠，他卻還在原地打轉，一點進步都沒有。

寒假的時候，懷著這份遺憾的余彥文下定決心要跟他爸說陳學峰的事。  
余彥文事先跟陳麗如提了一下，在一天晚餐後趁著一家人都還沒離桌，他幫忙收拾完桌上的餐盤，重新坐回他爸對面的位子上時直接就說：「爸，我交男朋友了，是大我一屆的學長，現在在T大念碩一。」  
正在看手機的余爸爸一愣，頭也不抬的問：「多久了？」  
「一年多。」  
「一年多。」余爸爸放下手機，哼了口氣道：「學生談戀愛能談多久？出了社會以後沒了新鮮感，最後還不是會分手。」  
陳麗如稍晚一點坐下來，她喝了口水，悠悠地說：「我們不也是從大學開始談戀愛到結婚的嗎？」  
「……」  
陳麗如沒放過他，又追問道：「覺得不新鮮了？」  
余爸爸咋舌一聲，氣勢被削弱了一半，但還是不太高興的說：「那怎麼能一樣，男的跟男的談什麼空想的天長地久？」  
「不是在談天長地久。」余彥文深吸一口氣，終於鼓起勇氣開口：「是因為明白得來不易，所以加倍珍惜。」  
「誰的感情不是得來不易所以謹慎珍重？」  
「所以，我們的感情也是感情，沒有不同。以後怎麼樣不知道，至少現在我是在跟他談戀愛，希望你們可以知道有這個人，就只是這樣而已。」  
余爸爸沒說話，沉默著看了余彥文很久，最後倏然起身頭也不回的往書房走，留下一句：「……隨便你。」  
余彥文在余爸爸走後徹底沒了方才的氣勢，他一下子脫力般的趴在桌上，還是陳麗如在旁邊安慰他：「沒事，你也知道他就是這樣。」  
「……我不知道，我覺得我永遠都不知道他在想什麼。」  
「他只是要你好好的。」  
余彥文閉上眼睛，用只有他自己能聽見的聲音小聲應道：「……是嗎。」

不過後來余爸爸倒也沒再說什麼，多半又是陳麗如去開導的，余彥文將這件事說給陳學峰聽的時候，不意外的也獲得了他著急的關心和詢問。  
「你終於懂我的感受了吧。」余彥文得意的直哼哼。  
陳學峰在電話另一邊無奈的放軟了聲音喊他：「彥文……」  
余彥文被這麼兩個字喊得渾身酥麻，強忍住衝動裝作嚴肅的叫了他一聲：「陳學峰。」  
「嗯？」  
「我懂你的意思的。」  
陳學峰沒聽懂，怔了片刻後問：「……什麼？」  
余彥文能想像得到學長滿頭問號的樣子，他瞇起眼睛，語氣繾綣，話裡都含著笑，輕輕地說：「我想跟你很久很久。」

大四的時間真的過得特別快，就像是急於將人推入社會遭受歷練似的，寒假結束一回到學校，同學們就抓緊時間相約到各個景點套上學士袍留影，不僅如此，學校也請了外面的攝影師來替全校拍攝各班的畢業照，由畢委會安排出一連串緊鑼密鼓的時程。  
余彥文也和陳學峰敲定時間一起去拍幾張合照，和班上比較熟悉的同學拍完後，抽空約了高中同學一起回母校拍照，又帶著自己的學士袍到T大找孫仁，一下子半個學期都過去了。  
孫仁倒沒什麼將要畢業的實感，畢竟他要接著繼續往上讀，連拍照的時候都很淡定，只顧著幫余彥文攏好他的領巾，隨口問道：「你們畢業典禮什麼時候？」  
「六月五號。」  
「那跟我們同一天。」  
跑來湊熱鬧的鄭維碩忍不住大笑：「余小朋友，都要畢業了就別再讓孫媽媽擔心啦。」  
余彥文把學士帽往鄭維碩身上砸，笑著大罵：「你好煩！」  
「喂！這樣很危險！」鄭維碩趕緊接住凶器，對孫仁說：「你看看你家小朋友！」  
孫仁白了他一眼。「幼稚。」

畢業典禮那天是周六，因為人數眾多的關係很早就開始集合安排依序入場，按著事先排練過的流程走。  
陳學峰因為實驗室那邊有點事，原本說了在典禮結束前會到，但可能還是趕不及，到典禮結束前余彥文都沒看見他的身影。  
畢竟是不可抗力，余彥文只好傳訊息要他路上小心，等了一會都沒看見他已讀，就先和父母一起去拍照了。  
這期間也一直都有不少同學把余彥文抓去合照，其實典禮過程中離別的氛圍並不濃厚，大部分的人都是開開心心的四處拍照，沒想到平時看起來強悍的吳琪芳居然忍不住掉了幾滴眼淚，惹得大家手忙腳亂的要她別哭。  
好不容易忙完一陣，余爸爸見余彥文走回來他們身邊，左右看了看，突然哼聲說：「你那個學長連你畢業典禮都不來，我看他也沒什麼心。」  
剛走回來的余彥文正想反駁沒這回事，眼神一繞過他爸就看見一道熟悉的人影，他眼睛一亮，指著余爸爸的背後說：「他來了。」  
余爸爸回頭一看，只見陳學峰一隻手拿著一大捧花匆匆走過來，眼神左右逡巡，一邊走一邊熱得扯掉襯衫最上頭的兩顆扣子，往後梳的髮型有些亂了，臉上汗水晶瑩，看得出來是有打扮過的，只是在來的途中全亂了，但還是好看。  
途中有人發現他，驚訝的上前想和他攀談，都被陳學峰笑著暫時婉拒了。  
沒多久，陳學峰才終於從一團黑裡面找到余彥文，他遠遠的朝他笑著揚手揮了揮，余彥文便迫不及待的把懷裡的花塞給余爸爸，小跑步迎了上去。  
余爸爸：「……」

「抱歉，結果還是來晚了。」陳學峰喘著氣，把花交給余彥文，順便替他扶正頭上的學士帽，低聲說：「你今天很好看。」  
以向日葵作為主花的花束在這個場合並不少見，余彥文原以為陳學峰準備的也是常見的那種，沒想到仔細一看，裡頭居然還穿插了幾朵較小的白玫瑰。  
這還是他第一次收到玫瑰。  
「沒有晚。」余彥文拿起插在花束正中間的一張卡片，上頭也就短短兩行字，字跡不算特別漂亮，但看得出來是用了心一筆一劃手寫上去的。  
只一眼就能讀完的文字，輕飄飄的沒有過多繁複裝飾的小卡，卻乘載了那人所有的心。  
余彥文倏地眼眶一紅，毫不猶豫的將花束和卡片放在一旁，不顧旁人的眼光抬手摟住陳學峰，兩隻腳掂了下跳起來勾住男人的腰。  
陳學峰笑著趕緊撐住突如其來的重量，雙手托著余彥文的臀部騰空轉了個圈，輕聲在他耳邊問：「怎麼了？」  
余彥文把臉埋在學長的頸窩處，學士帽都掉了也顧不上去撿，聽著他溫柔的聲音不自覺的鼻子一酸，眼睛更紅了，幾乎就要落下淚來，「你太壞了……」他哽咽道：「太壞了。」  
「哪裡？」  
「全部。」  
陳學峰徹底笑了出來，他看著余彥文通紅的耳朵，在粉紅色的耳朵尖落下一個又一個親吻，低聲說：「畢業快樂，彥文。」

歧路漫漫，願你遠翔。  
無論走到何方，我都在你身旁。

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝看到這邊的人，感謝這段時間按下kudos的人。  
> 那麼，下個故事見。


	21. 番外一  畢業之前

畢業前夕，照慣例系排的學弟們組織了一場送舊，要和學長們最後一次聚餐。  
地點選在一間價位平實的中式餐廳，二、三十個人包了一間包廂，一箱一箱的啤酒就擺在桌子旁邊等著飯後比拚。  
余彥文是跟著吳琪芳來的。自從他和系排一起去參加過一次比賽之後，被吳琪芳找去幫忙的機會就變多了，和有參加系隊同學們變得更熟悉一些，也就被邀請來一起吃這頓飯。  
安排座位的時候余彥文和陳學峰被隔得很開，坐在陳學峰隔壁的王家瑋見了本來還想讓人換過來，不過被陳學峰阻止了。  
「反正等一下吃完飯大家也都不會在各自的位子上了。」陳學峰這麼說著，還順手剝了一隻蝦到王家瑋盤子裡。  
王家瑋心下了然，夾起外殼被剝得乾乾淨淨的蝦肉，看著陳學峰又將另一隻剝好的蝦丟進坐在另一邊的方彥傑的盤子裡。  
陳學峰見王家瑋遲遲沒有動作，神色古怪的看了他一眼催促道：「看什麼？快吃啊。」  
「這就是受歡迎的人跟不受歡迎的差別嗎？」王家瑋摀著胸口珍重的將飽滿的蝦肉送進嘴裡，含糊不清的說：「我剛剛竟然有一種心動的感覺。」  
陳學峰面無表情地又把一隻剝好的蝦放到王家瑋的盤子裡，「你知道嗎，就算可以喜歡同性，也不是隨便哪個男生都可以的。」他皺起眉，一臉抱歉的看著王家瑋說：「你……我不太行。」  
「去死吧，我也不行。」

說是這麼說，陳學峰還是幫左右兩位好隊友剝完了他們那份蝦，高高興興的一邊喝啤酒一邊迎來下一道菜。  
趁著去洗手的空檔，陳學峰偷看了下余彥文那桌的情形，正猶豫著要不要過去幫他們把蝦子也剝一剝，就見余彥文低著頭用牙齒把蝦殼一段段咬去，動作熟稔俐落，一點都沒弄髒手。  
吳琪芳在旁邊看得嘖嘖稱奇，直說自己完全做不到這樣，又問：「這樣不會刮到嘴唇或舌頭嗎？」  
會。  
好心情一下子全沒了，陳學峰皺著眉暗自在心裡這麼回答，沒等到余彥文說話，便走到洗手台前擰開水龍頭，握著肥皂用力搓洗雙手。

之前他們一起出去玩的時候曾點過一道蝦子料理，那時余彥文還很自豪的展示他嘴巴有多靈活，說是不想麻煩陳學峰幫他剝蝦，自己一隻一隻啃得很開心。  
結果就這麼剛好有一隻蝦子頭部那邊的殼特別鋒利，余彥文沒注意到，張嘴用力一咬，上顎和舌頭就被狠狠的刮了一下。  
那時候陳學峰急死了，余彥文光是傷口就有兩處，滿嘴鮮血的模樣害得陳學峰那天食慾全無。  
好在傷口並不大，血一下子就止住了，也不深，很快就痊癒了。  
只是後來陳學峰就再也不讓余彥文用嘴巴剝殼了，和他說好就算是自己一個人也要用手慢慢剝，而一起的時候，陳學峰則寧可弄得自己滿手腥味，也不想再看見他受傷了。  
就連剛才也是，其實陳學峰是看見王家瑋打算用嘴巴咬，他才乾脆接手幫他們把蝦子都剝好。  
思及此，陳學峰眼睛一閉，不願再回想。  
他不想讓自己在這個場合陷入負面情緒中，因此深呼吸了幾口氣，試圖讓自己不要再想到那個畫面。  
待他重新睜開眼時，旁邊不知道什麼時候多了一個人，小心翼翼的拽著他的衣角說：「那個，我……我很小心的，就只是吳琪芳好奇怎麼弄，我吃一次給她看而已，一隻而已。」  
陳學峰抿著唇停頓了半晌，他瞥了表情有些無措的余彥文一眼，關上水龍頭後淡道：「隨你。」  
外面有人喊了一聲陳學峰的名字，他輕輕扯開余彥文的手，揉了揉他的頭先出去了。

陳學峰走後，洗手間裡就只剩下余彥文一個人了，他怔怔的按了按自己的頭頂，彷彿陳學峰手掌的溫度還在，耳邊卻盤旋著他留下的最後一句話，他說：隨你。  
余彥文沒有傻到這樣還聽不出來學長是生氣了。  
在吳琪芳要他做一遍用嘴巴剝殼的時候他就已經有想到這一點了，只是當時余彥文僥倖的想，陳學峰正在和他那桌的人專心聊天，根本不會注意到他這裡，只要他用最快的速度剝完，學長根本就不會發現吧？  
余彥文還觀察了一下，他們中間還被幾個人擋住，應該更不容易被發現才是。  
他算準了陳學峰的注意力都放在其他人身上，就是沒料到陳學峰會離開位子去洗手間，而去洗手間，就必定會經過他所在的這一桌。  
余彥文立刻就後悔了，僅僅是目光掠過陳學峰走進洗手間的背影，他都能感覺到學長一定看見了。  
余彥文懊惱的嘆了口氣，早知如此何必呢……隨後他又意識到一直待在洗手間也挺怪的，只好趕緊先回到位子上，再想想結束以後該怎麼和陳學峰認錯才好。

旁觀者王家瑋把他們倆一前一後進去又一前一後出來的行徑盡收眼底，他先是發現陳學峰的臉色有點難看，再看見余彥文明顯情緒低落的走出來以後，終於忍不住撞了陳學峰一下小聲問：「你們幹嘛？」  
陳學峰不解反問：「什麼幹嘛？」  
王家瑋努了努下巴示意隔壁桌的余彥文說：「你跟小學弟。」  
「沒怎樣啊。」  
「少騙了，你們兩個出來的時候看起來就一臉心事。」  
陳學峰沉默了一陣，環顧了一圈周圍的人都在各聊各的，便跟坐對面的學弟要來一瓶玻璃罐裝的啤酒，撬開瓶蓋替兩人的杯子都倒滿後舉杯示意王家瑋先乾一杯。  
王家瑋心領神會，一口就把玻璃杯清空了。  
於是陳學峰將前因後果大致說了一遍，途中還被幾名來勸酒的學弟打斷，這麼一件事情楞是花了點時間才解釋完。  
王家瑋長長的哦了一聲，撐著下顎說：「你沒做錯啊，你在煩心什麼？」  
「怎麼說。」陳學峰蹙起眉頭，瞥了一眼被學弟們拱著喝酒的余彥文一眼，「就算他解釋了，我心裡還是不太高興，這種不高興讓我覺得自己是不是太小心眼。」他愣了下，余彥文似乎婉拒不了學弟們的熱情，居然一口氣就喝了三杯。  
「我倒不這麼認為。」王家瑋用指節輕敲桌面道：「既然你們之前已經達成共識，是他沒有遵守約定，你不高興也正常啊。」  
「嗯……」

陳學峰蹙著眉，王家瑋見了正想再勸勸他別想那麼多，兩人中間卻忽然直直插進一隻舉著酒杯的手；他們同時怔了一怔，轉頭一看才發現居然是他們家隊長和話題中的另一個主角。  
打斷他們的是方彥傑，他明顯喝醉了，不知道為什麼摟著余彥文的肩膀，瞇著眼睛對他們說：「講什麼悄悄話，來喝酒啊。」  
余彥文的臉很紅，也不知道是因為喝酒還是別的什麼原因，他露出求救一般的眼神看向王家瑋，用口型說：「他醉了。」  
王家瑋愣了下，不太明白余彥文這話為什麼是對著自己而不是陳學峰說；但人畢竟是他的隊長兼同學，讓學弟困擾也不好，他只好起身跟陳學峰一起把方彥傑拉過來，聽他含糊地說些亂七八糟的話。  
余彥文在王家瑋打算換個位子安置方彥傑的時候又叫住了他：「那個，我想跟陳學峰說點話，我看大家都吃得差不多在喝酒了，照片也拍了，我們能不能……」  
王家瑋恍然大悟，原來他和方彥傑都只是個幌子，這傢伙是打算藉他們倆帶著陳學峰開溜，他在心裡嘖嘖幾聲，無所謂的擺擺手說：「不用問我，帶走吧。」  
余彥文沒想到王家瑋會應得這麼乾脆，他眨眨眼睛，乾巴巴的發出一聲音節：「啊。」  
「陳學峰他個性挺認真的。」王家瑋踹了一腳不安分的方彥傑，又往陳學峰那邊對上他投來的疑惑的視線，笑道：「不太會衝動行事，通常做了決定以後很少會再動搖。」  
「要對他好一點啊。」  
余彥文怔住了。  
那頭陳學峰剛把方彥傑壓制住，聞言嘆了口氣，起身輕輕捶了一下王家瑋的肩膀，跟同屆的幾個人打了聲招呼說自己要先離開。  
學弟們聽見陳學峰要走，鬧著又喝了一些才終於肯放人；陳學峰一口氣把學弟們的上來的酒全乾了，才回到還在原地發愣的余彥文身邊說：「走吧。」  
余彥文回過神，「好……好！」走之前又回頭看了王家瑋一眼，和他點頭致意完便小跑步跟了上去。

四月份的夜晚風還是挺大，沒特別熱，算是舒服的天氣。  
余彥文為了把陳學峰帶走，衝動之下使出了方彥傑這個擋箭牌，可真的走到外頭剩下他們兩個人，他看著學長的背影，忽然間卻不知道該怎麼開口才好。  
王家瑋的話讓余彥文又一次忍不住地想，那麼好的陳學峰，為什麼會喜歡自己呢？  
其實自開始交往以來，這個問題他已經想過了無數次。  
就如王家瑋所說，陳學峰是個一旦有所決定就不太會再改變心意的人。這樣的人說起來有點固執，但並不是無法溝通，只是很難因為他人的閒言閒語而三心二意。  
很難受人影響的陳學峰，卻因為余彥文的一言一行而躊躇了。

思及此，余彥文上前一步拉住陳學峰的小指，額頭抵上他的手臂悄聲說：「對不起。」  
「……我不是那麼好的人。」陳學峰蹙著眉用手機叫好了車，感覺到余彥文勾著他的手緊了緊，欲言又止的不停偷瞄他，嘆了口氣道：「我覺得很多人都把我想得太好了，王家瑋那個白癡也是，我真的沒有像你們以為的那麼好。就像當初跟張筱雯在一起，就是很順其自然的，我其實沒有在這段關係上付出太多努力，在她沒有安全感的那個時候，如果我可以處理得更好，可能最後也不會弄成那樣。」  
「對於我們兩個的事情，雖然我一開始是覺得有點莫名其妙，但換個角度想如果沒有我的默許我們也不至於會那樣。我沒遇過這種事，所以其實剛開始的時候我是帶著『想知道你在想什麼』和『你是什麼樣的人』的心情去跟你接觸的，不然怎麼會在你落跑以後又跟你上床呢？」  
余彥文抬頭看了苦笑著的陳學峰一眼，躊躇了半晌後支支吾吾的說：「……我……沒想那麼多。」  
「嗯，我也沒想那麼多。」陳學峰將勾在他小指上的那隻手鬆開來，轉而包住整個手掌牽起來，接著說：「王家瑋常跟我說他覺得你沒什麼特別的，又是男生，同性交往肯定會遇到比較多困難，我為什麼會想跟你在一起。但後來想想，我覺得是這樣，『特別』這件事本身就很主觀，其實我們都沒什麼特別的。就只是，你剛好來到我面前，我剛好注意到你，剛剛好的時間和剛剛好的人，才讓我們有機會走到一起。」  
「我們都不特別，所以在一起之後，你就會發現我是一個獨佔慾很強的人，會覺得我很煩，就像你連剝個蝦都還要看我臉色，會知道我其實是個小心眼的人，這麼小的一件事，你都特地來解釋了，我還……」  
余彥文聽陳學峰越說越起勁，明明是他有錯在先卻被學長把過錯都攬到自己身上去了，他趕緊抬手摀住陳學峰的嘴打斷他，「你沒有小心眼，這才不是小心眼。」陳學峰眨了眨眼睛，余彥文這才緩緩放開手，再度勾住他的小指，心疼的說：「不要變成都是你的錯啦。」

陳學峰垂下眼睛抿了抿唇，手臂施力將余彥文整個人扯進懷裡，半晌，環著他的肩膀深深的嘆了口氣。這聲嘆息不像無奈，或者該說，余彥文能感覺到這是陳學峰對自己所發出的一口無力的氣息。  
這讓余彥文後知後覺的意識到，此刻，他正在接觸學長不同以往的一面；不是光鮮亮麗的讓人崇拜的，而是脆弱的、自私的、不成熟的一面。  
是只有親密的人才能看見的。  
──不完美的那一面。  
「學長，你喝醉了嗎？我們還在外面、那個、店門口……」  
「我沒……」陳學峰頓了一頓，也不否認了，乾脆應道：「嗯，你就當我醉了吧。」  
「學長。」  
「嗯。」  
「我不會因為獨佔慾什麼的就討厭你哦。」余彥文抱住陳學峰的腰，拍拍他的背說：「其實，你說的那些我也都會有，一樣的事情反過來我也會覺得不開心……所以，對不起啊，我以後不會再那樣了，真的。」

余彥文一句道歉說了兩遍，陳學峰僵了一下，隨後忽然覺得鬆了一口氣。  
「為什麼車子還不來。」到底是說開來就不會再介意的小問題，陳學峰話鋒一轉，掏出手機點開叫車軟體，隨後怔了怔，上頭根本沒有叫車記錄，他輸了地址卻忘記按下確認鍵，他們等再久都不會有人來接。  
余彥文湊過去看也立刻注意到這一點，忍不住噗哧一聲哈哈大笑：「哈哈哈！學長你真的醉了吧！」  
陳學峰也不惱，揉了揉余彥文的頭跟著笑了幾聲說：「等我，我再叫一次。」  
余彥文「啊」一聲抓住陳學峰的手阻止他的動作，提議道：「我們走回去吧。」  
「這裡離學校滿遠的，要走一段路。」  
「沒關係啊。」余彥文笑了笑說：「跟學長一起的話就沒關係。」

看著余彥文興致高昂地拉著他哼歌，陳學峰被撲面而來的微風吹得稍微清醒了一些。  
他想了想，覺得大概是這樣的。以往余彥文看著他的樣子總是懷著太多的崇拜和景仰，讓他不自覺的想要在學弟面前都做到最好；可能余彥文也是這樣的，有時在他面前也會維持著那麼點顧忌。兩個人都不太放得開來，才會發生前陣子那種沒說清楚的小誤會。  
但人不可能永遠都正面積極毫無破綻，人是會有負面情緒的，會生氣、會難過、會忌妒，這些情感都會隨著一天天的相處與熟悉而逐漸展露出來。

陳學峰忽然踉蹌了下。思緒被外力打斷，他回過神來，才發現余彥文不知道什麼時候已經走到他前面去，又跑回來拽住他的手，對他說：「學長，你走太慢啦！要我背你嗎？」  
陳學峰愣了愣，笑了出來：「又叫學長？」  
「唉唷。」余彥文連忙改口：「陳學──峰，我們快點回去吧，好想洗澡啊！」  
「好。」

或許是因為從未有過能夠真正袒露自己內心的人。  
因為在意而擔心，因為擔心而生氣。  
而在那些情緒都過去了以後，才是更進一步的開始。


	22. 番外二  畢業之後

余彥文畢業後沒有選擇繼續升學，而是在相關企業中應徵到一份儲備幹部的工作，薪水以剛出社會的新人來說算還不錯，最重要的是，公司的地點就在A市。  
對此，陳學峰一開始其實是有點擔心的。  
在余彥文興高采烈地親自到他租屋處報告這件事時，陳學峰的第一個反應卻是：「如果你是因為我才考慮這間公司的話，那我希望你再想想看。」  
余彥文一愣，看著陳學峰凝重的視線，原本興奮的心情一下子全沒了，他怔怔的問：「我已經想過了啊，你不想我在這裡工作嗎？」  
「那要是我畢業之後找到的工作不在A市，你也會辭職跟過來嗎？」  
「什麼？我沒有這樣想啊，我面試了很多間你不是知道嗎？只是剛好有錄取我的公司條件都差不多，我才選了可以離你近一點的……」余彥文抿了抿唇，說著說著情緒一下子變得低落起來，聲音小了許多，含著一點點委屈道：「你就不能恭喜我嗎？」  
陳學峰揉了揉眉心，知道是自己反應過度了，趕緊將余彥文攬進懷裡說：「抱歉，我是怕你一時衝動沒考慮清楚。」  
余彥文把手機塞到陳學峰手上說：「你可以看看，他們條件都有列出來，真的不行我也不會勉強自己。」  
「對不起，我相信你的判斷。」陳學峰把手機放回桌上，撩起余彥文的瀏海吻了下他的額頭，笑著說：「你真厲害。」  
「那你再多親幾下。」  
陳學峰淡笑道：「只要親嗎？」  
「唔……」余彥文舔了舔嘴唇，抬手按在陳學峰的褲檔揉捏了幾下說：「這個也要。」

就這樣，余彥文找好工作，和陳學峰談過以後也決定以分擔一半房租的條件搬過去和他一起住。  
當然，這件事余彥文已經先知會過父母了，陳麗如的意思就是他自己照顧好自己就好，不忘提醒他偶爾還是要回家。至於余爸爸那邊，雖然還是免不了被他一頓碎念，但總歸還是要他好好工作，也不知道陳麗如跟他說了什麼，對陳學峰的事情倒是隻字未提。  
余彥文的行李本就不多，把非必要的東西寄回家後，就帶了些衣服和生活必需品過去，整個搬家過程在一天之內解決，順利入住。  
晚上余彥文洗好澡躺在陳學峰的床上，忽然想起高中時候很嚮往談戀愛的他，那時候自己最想要的，就是像現在這樣能夠和喜歡的人待在一起，不用做什麼，就只是待在一起，就很好了。  
但余彥文從來都只是遠遠的看著暗戀的男生一一交到女朋友，根本不敢主動跨出那一步，他這輩子做過最大膽的事，第一件是跟他爸出櫃，第二件就是藉著酒勁邀陳學峰上床了。  
他真的沒想過自己能有這一天。

陳學峰從浴室出來就看見余彥文被子都沒蓋就躺在床上發呆，他把頭髮吹乾後迅速上了床，雙手撐在余彥文的身體兩側捏了下他的鼻子問：「在想什麼？」  
「在想你。」  
「想我什麼？」  
「想……」余彥文伸手戳了戳陳學峰沒什麼贅肉的腰肢，微抬起頭輕啃他的下顎說：「想你怎麼都不會胖啊。」  
陳學鋒笑了出來，「真的在想這個？」俯身在余彥文頸側吸了幾口作為還擊。  
對於這暗示性十足的小動作，余彥文心癢地咬了咬下唇，毫不猶豫的抬手摟住了男人的脖子，兩人同時開口：  
「要做嗎？」  
「這禮拜六要跟我回家嗎？」

「……」  
「……」余彥文頓了一頓，緊接著不可置信地瞪大眼睛「蛤」了一聲，用力推開陳學峰坐起來問：「你剛說什麼？」  
陳學峰揉揉鼻子也跟著坐了起來，自己也知道自己毀了方才營造起來的氣氛，但現在不問他實在也找不到機會問了，只好硬著頭皮繼續說：「我爸問你要不要去我們家吃頓飯。」  
「……」余彥文都不知道該哭還是該笑，然而話題這麼認真，他也只能順著陳學峰的話問：「怎麼這麼突然？」  
「其實他很早就問了，只是我看你忙著找工作和搬家就沒有提，前幾天他又問我一次，我就想不然就這周末回家吧。」  
「你爸他……他是可以接受的嗎？」  
「嗯，算是吧，跟我媽比的話。」  
「啊……你之前有說你媽反應很激烈。」  
「她也不是反對，只是需要時間去接受這件事。」  
「嗯。」

「所以。」陳學峰抱住余彥文讓兩人雙雙倒回床鋪上，蹭著他的頭頂問：「這禮拜六，去我家吃飯？」  
余彥文一怔。陳學峰平常可不會這樣蹭他……學長這是在撒嬌嗎？  
這好像還是他第一次這樣做吧？  
太可愛了吧。余彥文咬住下唇，總覺得那股心癢的感覺又回來了，他乾脆一鼓作氣翻到陳學峰身上，勾著他的褲頭問：「那可以繼續嗎？」  
陳學峰搓了一下余彥文的下唇，拇指立刻就被舌頭勾進嘴裡含吮，他又再一次確認：「那是可以的意思？」  
「嗯。」余彥文拉低褲頭親吻陳學峰的下腹，接著慢慢往下挪，一邊說：「你爸都直接問你了，就去吧，只是我可能會有點緊張，你要幫我。」  
語畢，余彥文輕輕咬了一口被他從褲子裡抓出來的性器，笑容燦爛：「但我現在要先吃這個。」  
陳學峰不禁失笑道：「都給你。」

住在一起之後，沒了距離帶來的限制，想做什麼都變得容易許多。  
余彥文舔了舔軟軟的莖身，感覺到陰莖受了刺激而逐漸硬挺起來，他便笑著將頂端含進嘴裡吸了幾口再吐出來，舌頭描摹著性器的形狀慢慢往下舔至囊袋。  
陳學峰的雙腿敏感的顫了顫，悶吟一聲道：「你好像越來越熟練了。」  
「真的？舒服嗎？」  
「嗯……不用含太深，前面多一點……」  
「好。」余彥文把兩人的褲子都脫掉，左手握住自己已然挺立的陰莖慢慢摩擦，右手圈著陳學峰的，按照他的指示張嘴含住龜頭吞吐。  
看著余彥文自慰的模樣，陳學峰心一動，忍不住伸手從他的衣領探進去，找到小小的乳尖用指腹來回摳弄。  
先揉揉左邊的，再去捏右邊的。  
余彥文哪裡受得住這種刺激，只見他興奮地陰莖不停冒出透明的前液，抖著聲音低喊：「陳學峰……」  
「嗯？」陳學峰也不忍了，乾脆起身拉起余彥文的衣襬，一邊低頭和他接吻，兩隻手同時去搓揉他的乳頭。  
余彥文就這麼跪在床上，挺著腰任陳學峰將乳尖搓得又紅又腫，他套弄著自己的陰莖，陳學峰見狀也握住自己的上下捋動。親吻變得粗暴而激烈，余彥文張著嘴嚐到了陳學峰所吐出的熱氣，從下身和胸口湧上的快意令他難以呼吸，一波接著一波襲來的酥麻感更是讓人失去了思考能力。

余彥文左手動得痠了，靠在陳學峰肩膀上哼著要陳學峰幫他；陳學峰於是接手，圈住陰莖的手勁比余彥文自己要大得多，略為粗糙的掌心摩娑著敏感的龜頭，他動得不算快，但一來一回都正好戳在余彥文的點上，沒幾分鐘就讓他爽得快要高潮。  
余彥文不自覺得自己動起了腰去迎合陳學峰的動作，低聲喃喃道：「不行了……」  
「要射了嗎？」  
「要射、要射……」  
最後陳學峰在余彥文鎖骨上重重一吸，像是按下了最後一道開關似的，余彥文挺著腰就這麼直接射在陳學峰手裡。  
高潮的餘韻還沒過去，余彥文沒忘記陳學峰還硬著，慢慢伏低身子伸舌去舔他的莖柱。  
陳學峰喘了口氣，重新套弄起自己的性器，搭著余彥文時不時湊過來又吸又舔的刺激，這次他沒能忍耐多久，按照余彥文的張嘴暗示將精液射進他嘴裡。

洗澡的時候余彥文不免問起了陳學峰父母的興趣和嗜好，明顯緊張的問他需不需要打扮，要不要買禮物過去。  
陳學峰捏捏余彥文的臉讓他放鬆下來，笑著說：「買什麼禮物，你才剛找到工作而已，人過去就好了。」  
「我已經開始緊張了。」  
「真的沒事，別怕。」  
陳學峰再三保證只是單純的吃頓飯而已，打消了余彥文想去買保健食品當見面禮的計畫，到了星期六早上又阻止他打算穿正裝的念頭，兩人在近中午一身輕便的順利回到陳學峰家裡。

開門的是陳爸爸，他早早就擺好兩雙拖鞋在玄關處讓他們換上，余彥文強忍住內心的慌亂，「叔叔阿姨好。」跟著陳學峰的腳步進到屋內。  
陳爸爸應了一聲，便道：「菜都差不多了，去洗完手就來吃飯吧。」  
陳媽媽聞聲在廚房裡對他們說：「聽說彥文最近找到工作，我做了糖醋黃魚，你們多吃一點。」  
陳學峰低聲和余彥文提醒：「我們家只有過年才吃大黃魚，平常都不吃的。」  
余彥文趕緊道謝：「謝謝阿姨！」  
一頓飯吃得輕鬆愉快，正如陳學峰所說，他的父母並沒有表現出厭惡的樣子，就只是很自然地閒聊起來，問他找到了什麼樣的工作，是一間怎麼樣的公司……等等，余彥文都一一回答了。  
飯後陳爸爸說是為了慶祝，又開了一瓶紅酒來請他們喝，余彥文高興起來忍不住多喝了兩杯，直到傍晚才準備離開。

走之前陳媽媽叫住陳學峰說：「我想過了。」  
剛穿好鞋的陳學峰將準備走出門的余彥文拉回來，轉身問：「想過什麼？」  
「知道你跟男生在一起的時候我會生氣，是因為我覺得男生怎麼可能跟男生談感情，走在外面別人看了會怎麼想，你們這樣能維持多久？」  
「嗯。」  
「後來想想，其實就算男生女生結了婚，有些還不是一下子就離婚了，還不如找一個合得來的。」  
陳媽媽話說到這裡就打住了，她笑著對余彥文說：「有空再過來。」  
余彥文沒聽懂前面幾句話的涵義，但還是點頭應好。

直到兩人搭上回程的火車，陳學峰才忽然解釋道：「我媽的意思可能是，雖然她不覺得我們在一起很好，但就算我今天是跟一個女生交往也不一定能順利，一定要比較的話，還是跟自己合得來的人相處最好吧。」  
「這樣……是好還是壞啊。」  
「好啊。」陳學峰悄悄在扶手下牽起余彥文的手說：「她如果不喜歡你就不會要你有空再過去了。」  
余彥文愣了愣，握著他的那隻手忽然加重力道緊緊捏著他，他扭頭和陳學峰對上眼睛，恍然間好像明白了什麼。  
他們旁邊來來往往那麼多人，陳學峰卻絲毫不在意那些探究的視線，只是緊緊牽著他的手；就好像陳學鋒身邊明明有那麼多選擇，此時此刻卻選擇了他。  
「我……」余彥文不知道為什麼自己會哽咽起來，他一張口，喉嚨就像是被什麼卡住似的，他眼眶倏然一紅，低下聲音說：「可以跟學長在一起，我覺得，我很幸運。」  
陳學峰淺淺的笑了，放開余彥文的手抹了下他的眼角，溫柔的說：「嗯，我也是。」


	23. 番外三   家人

陳麗如聽完余彥文和她分享前陣子到陳學峰家裡的事，驚訝的都不知道該怎麼反應才好。她先是不敢相信余彥文竟然沒通知她就跑去對方家裡作客，再是覺得驚訝余彥文居然敢跑去對方家裡作客，最後非常不滿余彥文都跑去對方家裡作客了，卻沒有好好介紹陳學峰給她認識，一聲令下要他帶著陳學峰馬上回家。  
事實上陳麗如的原話是：「立刻給我滾回家。」  
然而不等余彥文和陳學峰商量好回家的日子，陳麗如自己在家裡左思右想了幾天，就在當周周末自己找上門來了。  
陳麗如帶著順路去菜市場買的水果，搭著火車來到A市再轉計程車到達他們的公寓樓下，星期六早上十點整，準時上樓敲響他們租屋處的門。  
余彥文甚至都還沒有起床，剛洗漱完的陳學峰以為房東阿姨有事來找，只簡單套上背心和短褲就去應門，結果被站在門口大包小包的陳麗如嚇在原地。  
「……阿姨好……」陳學峰一陣驚慌，心想著該怎麼把余彥文叫起來，但陳麗如對他揚起笑容說：「你認得我呀？」緊接著下一句便是：「我可以進去嗎？」  
陳學峰能拒絕嗎？  
他不能。  
他只能乖乖側身騰出空間讓陳麗如進來，接過她手上的袋子們答道：「彥文的畢業典禮上有見過。」

這時，被說話聲吵醒的余彥文終於坐起來，揉著眼睛喊了一聲：「學長？」  
陳麗如噗哧一笑：「叫誰呢？」  
「……」余彥文聽見熟悉的聲音一瞬間都清醒了，他瞪大眼睛看著幫忙把窗簾拉開的女人，不可置信道：「媽……」  
「嗯，你們太慢了，我就自己過來了。」陳麗如低頭看了窗台一眼，不甚滿意的抽了張衛生紙把上頭的灰塵抹去。  
「不是……不是這禮拜才講到而已嗎？」  
「你去人家家裡已經是上禮拜還上上禮拜的事了吧？」陳麗如走到余彥文面前彈了下他額頭說：「死小孩，我竟然還被排在後面？」  
「不是……沒有啦……」  
「快去洗臉刷牙，你們這種學生套房太擠了，我們去外面吃東西吧。」  
「哦、哦……」

幸好前一晚有記得把衣服穿上再睡。余彥文和陳學峰交換了一個尷尬的視線，趕緊下床用最快的速度把自己打理好，又聽陳麗如叨叨絮絮地說他們房間哪裡該整理一下了，等到她指點完了余彥文才趕緊把她拉到樓下，好讓陳學峰換衣服準備出門。  
陳麗如笑了笑，沒戳破兩人驚慌的偷藏東西卻都被她看得一清二楚的事，只是問：「這邊有什麼好吃的？」  
余彥文拿起手機來搜尋，邊看邊回：「嗯……你想吃什麼？義大利麵？」  
「可以啊，這個時間有嗎？」  
「十一點就開始了，很近，就在旁邊而已。」余彥文點開菜單將手機交給陳麗如看，陳麗如點頭說好，待陳學峰下樓後表示沒有意見，便一起走路過去。

陳麗如這一趟來其實也沒什麼事，她只是對於余彥文跑去交往中的對象家裡而沒有帶回家介紹給她這一點感到有些不滿，衝動之下才會自己跑過來順便看看余彥文新住處的環境。  
吃飯時陳麗如和陳學峰聊了些他的近況，又八卦的問他過去的戀愛經驗和父母對他和同性交往的態度，陳學峰全都盡可能的回答了。  
當然，最開始的那些亂七八糟的事和他人的隱私就沒特別提了。  
余彥文見陳麗如從頭到尾都沒有露出不悅的神色，反而還聽得津津有味的模樣，忍不住想問她為什麼不會像爸爸那樣對他生氣，「你都不會覺得……我……就是……」可話到嘴邊，他卻突然不知道該怎麼表達才好。  
「也沒什麼覺得好或不好的。」陳麗如像是聽懂了，她解決完正餐接著吃起送上來的甜點，笑著說：「過日子也不是過給別人看的，我們自己過得好就好了。」  
「你爸他雖然不太能接受，但其實他只是怕你在學業上和工作上不順利而已，以前是覺得你還小怕你不懂，現在反正知道你就是這樣，那只要你好好的，他也不會說什麼。」  
「我呢，只要你找個帥的就好啦。」  
陳學峰見余彥文聽得失了神，偷偷在桌子底下捏捏他的手拉回他的注意力，兩人對視了一眼，同時噗哧一聲笑了出來。

離開的時候余彥文注意到餐廳對面的馬路邊停著一輛熟悉的車子，還沒回頭問，駕駛座上的人就下車印證了他的猜測。  
「爸。」  
原來是余爸爸專程過來接人了。  
慢一步出來的陳麗如「唉呀」一聲，和余彥文又交代了幾句要他在外面注意安全之類的話，便走到對面上了車。  
余爸爸沒多做停留，只有在上車前回頭看了余彥文一眼，對他說：「自己小心。」  
「好。」  
陳學峰察覺到余爸爸投過來的視線，忙點頭致意，余爸爸冷哼一聲，沒說什麼就上車開走了。

直到車子徹底消失在兩人面前，陳學峰才終於鬆了口氣，拍拍胸口道：「緊張死了。」  
余彥文聞言笑了出來，按了按陳學峰的手臂幫助他放鬆肌肉，一邊說：「我之前去你家也超緊張的。」  
「那不一樣，你媽是突然跑過來耶。」  
「哈哈哈。」余彥文按摩了一會，眼神左右飄了飄，見附近沒什麼人，便伸手往下牽住陳學峰的手說：「走吧。」  
「嗯？」  
「回、回去吧。」面對陳學峰帶著點困惑的視線，余彥文咬咬牙，加重手上的力道語氣堅定的說：「就這樣回去。」  
想到陳麗如方才的一番話，陳學峰像是忽然明白了什麼，他低笑一聲，回握住余彥文的手應道：「好。」


End file.
